<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E de repente era amor by khiltint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454934">E de repente era amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khiltint/pseuds/khiltint'>khiltint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brasil!au, Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slight!Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, exolipse, não tem UM personagem que n seja gostoso ok, surf!au, tem muita giria gente desculpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khiltint/pseuds/khiltint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No inverno quente de Cabo Frio, Bernardo Baekhyun, um surfista popular da região e dono de um carisma único, acaba conhecendo Eduardo Kyungsoo, um estudante de arquitetura que não estava há muito tempo na cidade e que era o mais novo garçom da Donos do Sabor, lanchonete favorita do surfista. Com o evidente interesse de Bernardo, uma amizade, tão cheia de diferenças que se complementava, se inicia... e, junto dela, um sentimento que bagunçaria a mente e o coração de ambos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Plot: 111</p><p>Nossa, eu estou muito feliz de ter conseguido finalizar essa fanfic depois de um bloqueio imenso e muito tempo sem escrever. Foi difícil, mas foi uma experiência gratificante perceber que essa história foi finalizada, mesmo que não exatamente do jeito que eu queria (mais pela falta de tempo do que qualquer coisa). De toda forma, eu gostei muito do resultado final e espero que agrade a vocês também!<br/>Os meninos tem nomes brasileiros, okay? Mas também possuem o nome coreano tanto para indicar que são coreanos-brasileiros quanto pra não deixar ninguém perdido, hehe</p><p>Quero muito agradecer ao pessoal do projeto que fez isso ser possível, imagino o quão difícil é organizar um fest normalmente, ainda mais um fest desse tamanho... Sério, vocês estão de parabéns.</p><p>E, principalmente, quero agradecer à minha beta: você é INCRÍVEL. De verdade. Eu nunca vou me cansar de te agradecer pela sua constante presença durante processo do desenvolvimento dessa história. Com a sua participação criativa, com o seu interesse de entrar comigo dentro do enredo, com sua forma incrível de betagem... obrigada por estar sempre comigo até pra me dar uns tapas virtualmente e me mandar trabalhar. Eu te agradeço muito e posso ter a honra em dizer que a minha fic foi betada por você ❤️</p><p>Eu também pedi uma <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1xWOgi2GI1TvrIxNZ8lHvy?si=tXP6KOqEQcOCCrvKabTtUg">"playlist"</a>, que possui... 50 músicas, e que fizeram parte do meu processo criativo para essa fic. Algumas são de gosto pessoal dos personagens, outras combinam com o casal e outras são mencionadas na história. Não estão todas as músicas aí, mas obviamente não colocaria todas para não zoar com as adms, nékkkk</p><p>E eu espero que vocês gostem dessa história tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la. Boa leitura, pessoal! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Não havia lugar no mundo em que Bernardo mais amava estar do que no mar.</p><p>Era prazeroso sentir a água salgada envolvendo a pele enquanto tentava driblar as ondas, fosse a nado, fosse sobre a prancha, sentindo-se quase puro em seu momento de felicidade diária, que durava toda a manhã, por vezes não se importando em perder o horário e acabar saindo da praia quase no início da noite, cheio de fome. A definição de vida boa para ele era ali, na praia. O seu momento de paz.</p><p>Ter nascido e crescido em Cabo Frio foi uma benção para Bernardo Baekhyun que, desde pequeno, era apaixonado pelo surf. Passou a adolescência toda sobre as pranchas e, aos vinte e um anos — quase uma década depois —, continuava surfando por puro prazer,  mesmo que tivesse aceitado ser instrutor numa escola que ficava na Praia do Forte, a praia que mais frequentava com os amigos.</p><p>Aquela sexta-feira não era diferente, estava um pouco distante da areia, remando enquanto olhava brevemente para trás e esperava o momento certo para subir na prancha e <em> dropar </em> a onda. Havia passado parte da manhã sozinho, nadando ou simplesmente jogado na areia, já que chegara cedo, mas tinha deixado sua prancha com Cauã Chanyeol — seu amigo e também instrutor da escola que trabalhava —, com quem havia marcado de encontrar junto de outros amigos para passarem um tempo juntos. Quando ele chegou, Bernardo finalmente pôde fazer o que tanto queria: surfar.</p><p>Contudo, aquele dia não estava para peixe, pelo menos não para um como Bernardo. E a culpa nem era das ondas, já que as sessões estavam boas e as ondas bem cavadas; o problema era que estava distraído demais para o próprio gosto, o que lhe fazia perder o <em> timing </em> de muitas manobras, tomando mais <em> caldos </em> do que um dia foi capaz. Um tanto frustrante aquele excesso de insucessos, aliás, porque era relativamente conhecido e muitas pessoas iam até ali vê-lo surfar. Baekhyun reconhecia que, além de um bom surfista e instrutor, era um rapaz bonito: o corpo de pele bronzeada era definido pelos exercícios físicos e pela prática constante do esporte; o rosto era bem desenhado e os cabelos queimados de sol davam um charme a mais, junto de sua simpatia natural. Entretanto, não foi ele que se definiu assim, disseram isso tantas vezes a ele que foi inevitável passar a acreditar… pelo menos <em> simpático </em>acreditava que era.</p><p>Daquela vez que prometeu ser sua última tentativa teve sorte, ou apenas vergonha na cara o suficiente para se concentrar no que fazia, conseguindo dropar a onda devidamente, ganhando velocidade para fazer um <em> aéreo </em>, uma de suas manobras favoritas, girando no ar como bem gostava de fazer. Aquela sessão foi gentil consigo e a aproveitou bastante para uma performance satisfatória após tantos erros, podendo ouvir pequenos aplausos assim que saiu do mar enquanto sustentava um sorriso largo no rosto por finalmente ter conseguido fazer o que queria desde que havia pego sua prancha e entrado na água.</p><p>Baekhyun era relativamente popular; não entendia muito bem o motivo dessa popularidade toda no início, já que não competia nem nada, contudo, passou a cogitar o fato de que ter uma loja online de materiais, roupas e acessórios relacionados a esportes radicais e de promover eventos na praia vez ou outra o tornou conhecido na região. Sempre que terminava suas sessões e pisava na areia da praia, era rodeado de pessoas, homens ou mulheres com diferentes intenções, e não foi diferente dessa vez. Não podia mentir, apreciava toda essa atenção e o fato de que seu estilo de vida era admirado por muitos lhe trazia uma sensação gostosa que não sabia explicar, mas que lhe deixava muito feliz.</p><p>― Até que enfim dropou uma onda sem tomar uma <em> vacada </em> , bro ― a voz divertida de Mateus Jongdae, seu amigo de longa data e parceiro no surf, se fez presente e Bernardo entendeu que era a deixa de se despedir da garota que estava <em> gentilmente </em> pedindo algumas aulas particulares, não sem pegar o número dela, óbvio. ― Nunca vi você cair tanto da pranchinha assim.</p><p>Voltou-se em direção à voz de Jongdae para saber que não só ele como seus outros amigos também se aproximavam. Cauã Chanyeol estava com um sorriso largo no rosto, provavelmente tinha rido da sua cara o equivalente a uma vida inteira. <em> Idiota. </em></p><p>― Ah, cara, eu só estava distraído ― respondeu em um tom quase entediado pelos olhares de zombaria que todos os quatro possuíam. Nem Daniel e Juliana lhe pouparam dessa vez.</p><p>― Distraído com o que, porra? ― foi a vez de Chanyeol se manifestar, ainda rindo. Baekhyun olhou para o magricelo desengonçado (mesmo que ele se achasse <em> O Galã </em> ) com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, meio desgostoso. O jeito dele de falar soava um tanto quanto debochado. ― Você parecia um iniciante ainda tentando <em> dropar </em> uma onda no tempo certo.</p><p>― Tsc… Com a merda da faculdade, né. A gente tá em época de prova e não peguei matérias muito simples nesse semestre. ― Bernardo começou a caminhar em direção às suas coisas, sentindo-se um tanto impaciente e ignorando os arrepios que o corpo queria dar cada vez que o vento atingia o tronco nu. Não estava exatamente quente naquele dia, mas insistia em não usar <em> John </em> ou qualquer tipo de segunda pele. ― A loja também deu uma queda nesse mês, então tô preocupado.</p><p>Sentia que estava em apuros, mesmo que não estivesse atrasado nas matérias e tivesse tirado todas as dúvidas que possuía com os professores. Por algum motivo que não entendia muito bem, estava inseguro com o seu desempenho, mesmo que suas notas nas primeiras avaliações tenham sido regulares ― o que, provavelmente, era o motivo de sua insegurança. </p><p>Mal alcançou onde havia deixado seus pertences junto dos de seus amigos e sentiu uma mão grande bagunçar seus cabelos. Ergueu o rosto e não evitou sorrir ao ver Daniel parado ali, tentando lhe consolar de alguma forma. Ele era seu veterano no curso de Medicina Veterinária e apenas se aproximaram depois de descobrirem que ambos gostavam de surfar. Niel era um rapaz tão alto quanto Cauã, a pele retinta quase brilhava ao sol, o corpo era forte e com umas gordurinhas aqui e ali — pois apesar de praticar esporte, ele comia feito uma draga e <em> nunca </em> negava uma cerveja, assim como Mateus — e trocava de penteado constantemente ― se fosse considerar o cabelo batidinho em comparação às tranças que ele usava no mês passado. Falava e gesticulava de um jeito tão bonito que, de início, Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar sentir-se atraído por ele e querer beijar os lábios fartos por dias consecutivos. Entretanto, foi gentilmente dispensado, já que Daniel tinha absolutamente zero interesse por outros rapazes e ele não seria uma exceção, mas ainda assim, mesmo após um ano de amizade e sem a atração que sentia antes, Bernardo ainda entendia o motivo de ter se interessado tanto por ele.</p><p>― Você vai se sair bem, vai por mim ― ele disse, com a voz meio cantada, de um jeito único de falar. Não era uma voz grave como a de Cauã, mas ainda era agradável aos ouvidos. ― Eu fiz exatamente como você, bro. Adiei a porra da biofísica e da bioquímica até bagunçar minha grade e não ter pra onde correr. Mas quando decidi fazer esses demônios, passei tranquilo.</p><p>― É… Você me disse. ― Bernardo riu sem graça, um tanto desconcertado, enquanto coçava a barriga. Os outros estavam tratando de arrumar as coisas para saírem da praia e decidiu fazer o mesmo. ― E tipo, eu não estou indo mal, mas é que ver a diferença de desempenho das outras matérias pra essas me deixa meio inseguro.</p><p>Daniel deu de ombros com uma expressão nítida de “é a vida, irmão”, antes de dizer: ― Às vezes, a única opção que você tem, é conseguir passar. Depois, com a prática, você vai entender melhor.</p><p>O que não era mentira, de qualquer forma. Foi assim com o surf para si, por que não poderia acontecer o mesmo com aquelas matérias que lhe aterrorizaram o semestre inteiro? Por isso, apenas sorriu e agradeceu, tentando sentir-se mais tranquilo porque tinha certeza de que conseguiria passar, pelo menos.</p><p>― Então, galera, já são mais de duas da tarde, e estou faminto ― Mateus voltou a falar enquanto socava uma toalha de praia mal dobrada na mochila. ― O que sugerem?</p><p>― A lanchonete do outro lado da rua ― Bernardo disse, sem pensar, porque era o melhor lugar do mundo para si na região. ― Não tem lugar melhor por aqui.</p><p>― Pois é, odeio concordar com o Dinho, mas ele tá certo ― Chanyeol concordou, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos e ignorar a implicância do amigo. ― Aliás, você vai deixar a pranchinha comigo de novo?</p><p>― Pra você levar pra casa de novo? Não mesmo. ― Soltou um muxoxo, pegando suas coisas. ― Vamos fazer o seguinte: já que tenho que lavar a prancha, a gente pode tomar um chuveirão, que tal? Aí troca de roupa quem quiser e partiu lanchonete!</p><p>Foi consenso geral antes que os cinco se dirigissem em direção aos chuveiros para que pudessem tirar ― ou pelo menos tentar ― o máximo de sal e areia do corpo possível. Contudo, antes que Bernardo pudesse acompanhar os outros, Juliana se aproximou de si, com um sorriso <em> manjado </em> de quem queria alguma coisa. Eles mantinham a amizade de um jeito diferente, um jeito que deu certo até <em> demais </em>. Eram amigos há muito mais tempo, mas devido a uma brincadeira, a coisa coloriu e já estavam ficando ocasionalmente há quase um ano. Mas ainda eram amigos e não havia um sentimento romântico entre eles e sequer dava para saber qual era o mais desapegado.</p><p>― Vai ter aula hoje? ― ela perguntou enquanto andava do seu lado, um pouco atrasado em relação aos outros.</p><p>Juliana chamava a atenção tanto pela beleza, composta pelo rosto bem desenhado, cabelos cacheados e castanhos, corpo com curvas bem definidas e atraentes, quanto pela marra, que era evidente desde a forma como falava até sua postura e seu jeito de andar, que poderia intimidar pessoas mais introvertidas. Foi para ela que disse ser bissexual pela primeira vez, já que ela também era.</p><p>― Não. ― Baekhyun riu, como se fosse óbvio. ― Eu faço tudo pra não ter aulas nas sextas ou nas segundas. Por quê?</p><p>Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, olhando faceira. </p><p>― Se estiver muito estressado, passa lá em casa mais tarde… Tô sozinha esse final de semana ― disse, secando Bernardo de cima a baixo. <em> “É. Faz algum tempo, já” </em>, foi o que ele pensou. ― A gente bola uma flor e eu te faço relaxar.</p><p>O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia o estômago afundar em certo prazer. Mas antes que pudesse dar alguma resposta, Juliana se afastou, adiantando os passos para que alcançasse os outros rapazes — que já estavam debaixo do chuveiro — e fazendo-o rir, pois ela já sabia que a resposta seria sim.</p><p>E o dia de Bernardo só melhorava.</p><p> </p><p>🌴🌊🌴</p><p> </p><p>A lanchonete Donos do Sabor poderia até ter um nome que soava prepotente, no entanto, Bernardo concordava com cada letra ali disposta para nomear o estabelecimento. Foi ali onde havia comido os melhores salgados de sua vida ― e os melhores sanduíches, tomado os melhores sucos, etc. Era seu lugar favorito na região depois da praia, sem dúvida alguma, já que era facilmente conquistado pelo estômago e soube que não teria mais volta desde a primeira mordida que dera na coxinha de frango com catupiry que vendiam. Passou a ir tão frequentemente, que se tornou amigo dos donos ― somado, é claro, ao fato de ser carismático e cara de pau o suficiente para conversar com todo mundo dali.</p><p>O local não era largo, mas tinha uma profundidade bacana e dava uma sensação de aconchego e família sem igual. Onde antes era colocado um banner que sempre tinham que trocar de ano em ano, agora havia um letreiro muito bonito, que se iluminava durante a noite, com dois personagens desenhados que lembravam muito o Sr. Pedro e a Sra. Flávia, donos do estabelecimento. As paredes possuíam, até a metade, um mármore cinza chumbo enquanto o chão era enfeitado de azulejos branco e azul, formando um quadriculado que não tinha muito a ver com o resto, mas era agradável. As mesas e cadeiras de madeira eram distribuídas de forma que não ficassem muito coladas umas com as outras e havia bancos altos de mesmo material em frente ao balcão. Em resumo, Baekhyun considerava o  lugar bonito, limpo, em que se podia entrar, sentir-se em casa e, de quebra, comer um rango gostoso pra caramba.</p><p>Para a sorte dele, que havia se tornado ovolactovegetariano havia quase um ano, tinha suas opções <em> “naturebas” </em>, sem carne e com um ótimo sabor.</p><p>Foi pensando nisso que passou pela porta do estabelecimento todo animado após vestir uma camisa — a fim de respeitar o ambiente e não ficar com o peito desnudo por aí —, sendo seguido pelos amigos e já caçando um lugar para ficar, pois devido ao horário a lanchonete estava relativamente cheia. Como era conhecido, Bernardo sentiu necessidade de passar perto de algumas mesas para falar com uma galera que ficava no <em> pico </em> da praia e vez ou outra surfava com ele.</p><p>Entretanto, não demorou tanto naquilo, já que estava faminto e se dependesse de alguns ali, perderia o dia só papeando. Era extrovertido o suficiente para ser um tanto barulhento e sua presença, por mais estranho que isso ainda lhe parecesse, sempre causava um burburinho, o que logo fez com que a dona do restaurante aparecesse, com um sorriso gentil no rosto e o seu pouco tamanho.</p><p>― Dinho! ― Sra. Flávia chamou enquanto se aproximava, o que fez Bernardo cortar o assunto de vez com os rapazes que estavam tentando lhe convencer a organizar um luau, para que pudesse abraçar a mulher carinhosamente. ― Quanto tempo!</p><p>Baekhyun tinha aquele talento de fazer amizade com todo mundo, justamente pela sua falta de timidez e por ser muito falante. Com os donos do restaurante não foi muito diferente. Ainda no Ensino Médio, Bernardo sempre aparecia depois da escola para comer um lanche com seus colegas de sala. Era um ritual de sexta-feira o pessoal se reunir com seus trocados para juntar e pedir um lanche generoso, com refrigerante do bom, para substituir o almoço enquanto passavam a tarde ali. Isso quando não iam no domingo para comer o bauru carioca mais caro do menu, um misto de carne, frango e calabresa, junto de alguma fruta ao leite bem caprichado como bebida ― Bernardo costumava pedir de morango. Foi consequência acabar virando amigo dos donos e do filho mais novo deles, o Gabriel Jongin. Se tornou um sobrinho postiço, do tipo que é chamado para festas de família, e fez questão de que seus pais fossem próximos deles também.</p><p>― Fala aí, tia! ― Terminou o abraço apertado com um sorriso tão largo no rosto que deixava seus olhos já pequenos e caídos ainda mais diminutos. ― Eu sei… faz mais de um mês que não venho aqui. Desculpa, meu tempo apertou um pouquinho e ainda <em> tá </em>apertado  por causa das provas…</p><p>― Eu sei, eu sei… não se preocupe quanto a vir aqui, querido. ― Sra. Flávia abanou a mão em frente ao rosto. ― Só que você pode me mandar mensagem, sabe? Eu tenho celular.</p><p>Baekhyun riu sem graça, coçando a lateral do rosto desajeitadamente. Ela tinha razão em lhe dar aquela leve puxada de orelha, porque tinha uma péssima mania de se comunicar mal quando estava distante. Se concentrava mais em uma ou outra rede social e deixava os aplicativos de mensagens instantâneas de lado, e justamente por isso não falava com sua tia há umas três semanas ― que foi a última vez em que trocaram mensagens para saber como as coisas estavam bem rapidamente.</p><p>― Desculpe de novo, tia. Eu vou me comunicar melhor com a senhora ― pediu com jeitinho, fazendo-a sorrir. De qualquer forma, Bernardo sabia que Flávia não estava realmente chateada, ela só queria mais contato daquele que era muito querido para si e não estava errada em exigir isso. Baekhyun se sentia feliz por saber que era tão importante, apesar de ter falhado com ela naquele ponto.</p><p>Logo ele percebeu que estava parado feito dois de paus no meio da lanchonete com sua tia e que a prancha começava a pesar em suas costas. Seus amigos já tinham se ajeitado em uma mesa ao lado, o que fez com que puxasse a tia pelo pulso educadamente ― e com toda a intimidade que os anos de amizade permitiam ―, apontando para os amigos, para que eles a cumprimentassem.</p><p>― Já conhece eles, né, tia? ― Bernardo questionou, depois que todos eles acenaram em cumprimento, preparado para apresentá-los, mas sendo interrompido pela mulher mais velha.</p><p>― Claro que conheço, garoto, não estou caduca ― Sra. Flávia respondeu, fazendo com que todos rissem baixinho da afobação quase aleatória de Baekhyun, mesmo que ele agisse daquele jeito com certa frequência. ― Vou sair para resolver algumas coisas. O Biel e o seu tio Pedro estão na cozinha, não vá embora sem falar com eles antes!</p><p>Despediu-se de sua tia com um sorriso largo no rosto antes de retirar a mochila que estava em suas costas para arranjar espaço na mesa de quatro lugares junto de seus amigos, pegando uma cadeira de uma mesa próxima e sentando-se ao lado de Juliana e de Cauã enquanto Mateus e Daniel ocupavam o canto, se espreguiçando sem se importar em parecer um folgado enquanto relaxava na cadeira.</p><p>― E aí, já pediram? ― questionou com a voz meio preguiçosa, contendo a vontade de bocejar, pois realmente se sentia preguiçoso naquele momento. Uma moleza que estaria em seu máximo após encher o estômago.</p><p>― Que nada, a gente estava te esperando ― Chanyeol respondeu, entregando o menu para Bernardo, que foi direto para a parte de comidas vegetarianas, onde percebeu ter itens novos no cardápio. ― Mas todo mundo aqui sabe o que quer e já chamamos o garçom. Só falta você se decidir.</p><p>Bernardo inclinou a cabeça levemente e franziu a testa, confuso. Desde quando Cauã chamava Gabriel de garçom daquela forma? Okay que eles tinham um abuso e outro, Chanyeol tinha essa mania de implicar com tudo e todos ― ele, na realidade, era bem infantil e ninguém da roda de amigos conseguia entender como aquele <em> songomongo </em> conseguia tantos contatos no <em> Whatsapp </em> ―, entretanto, no máximo o ouviu chamar Jongin de “calção melado”. Baekhyun preferia não se lembrar do final de semana que resultou naquele apelido maldoso, mas foi muito bem merecido o soco no peito que Cauã levou em troca. Vê-lo sem ar e fazendo um drama sem fim foi divertido até.</p><p>― Ué, eles agora têm garçom? ― resolveu questionar, meio desligado, e foi bem na hora que uma figura baixinha prostrou ao seu lado, com um caderninho em mãos e uma expressão agradável no rosto.</p><p>― O que vocês vão pedir? ― a voz grave e baixa atingiu os ouvidos de Bernardo, que se sentiu arrepiar levemente. <em> Putz, que timbre gostoso. </em></p><p>Foi inevitável Baekhyun olhar para o rapaz de cima a baixo, permitindo que brotasse um sorrisinho torto em seu rosto, em uma expressão inconfundível de flerte.</p><p>Era de conhecimento geral o fato de Bernardo ser um… galinha. <em> Muito </em> galinha. Tinha a popularidade ao seu lado e, devido a isso, sua lista telefônica era extensa e era constantemente procurado, fosse por homens ou por mulheres. Até mesmo naquele momento na lanchonete sentia olhares sobre ele, deixando-o com sede de tanto que era secado por alguns e agradecendo mentalmente por ter seu espaço pessoal respeitado. Mas não se incomodava com aquilo, muito pelo contrário, era algo muito bem vindo para ele,  que era inegavelmente safado.</p><p>Entretanto, ele tinha responsabilidade afetiva e nunca prometia nada a ninguém. Não era um rapaz romântico e, mesmo que fosse gentil e agradável com todos que saía ― pois não era de seu feitio ser babaca ―, nunca havia estado em um relacionamento sério em toda sua vida. Nunca havia sido apresentado aos pais de ninguém, nem mesmo comprado chocolates em datas especiais ou declarado seu amor e paixão. <em> Nunca </em>. E não porque fugia disso ou algo assim, mas porque jamais calhou de acontecer. Nunca ninguém pareceu incrível o suficiente para que seu coração falhasse uma batida ou o que quer que dissessem nos filmes românticos. Via alguém de interesse, flertava e, se desse certo, corria para o abraço. Por esse motivo que ele pulava camas mais do que poderia contar e, na real, não se importava muito com isso. Gostava do jeito que levava a vida, pois sempre era cuidadoso e responsável ao decidir sobre qualquer coisa.</p><p>Olhar para o garçom, naquele momento, deu a Bernardo um ar de algo novo. E, nossa, além da voz gostosa, ele era bonito pra caramba! O corpo parecia pequeno, porém, com a roupa que ele vestia mais o avental da lanchonete, não conseguia ver muita coisa. O rosto possuía um traço forte, atraente, de mandíbula marcada, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos grandes e uma boca carnuda tão bem desenhada… <em> Nossa, que boca bonita </em>.</p><p>― <em> Uau... </em> fala aí, gatinho ― Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar em dizer em alto e bom som, fazendo com que os outros quatro parassem de falar gradativamente e, consequentemente, trouxesse a atenção do garçom para ele. ― Faz muito tempo que não vejo um belo tritão tão perto da praia assim… Você é novo por aqui?</p><p>O suspiro dado pelo garçom junto da leve mudança de expressão no rosto dele, já deixou Bernardo previamente avisado. Ficou observando o corpo do rapaz se tensionar enquanto ele olhava para os lados, parecendo muito tímido, como se procurasse uma oportunidade certa para fugir e ignorar a pergunta. Não a encontrou, no entanto, o que o deixou sem alternativas além de responder.</p><p>― Ahn… Se você é frequentador do estabelecimento e nunca me viu aqui antes, isso quer dizer que… ― Ele deu de ombros levemente e arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de prosseguir. ― Talvez eu não precise responder a uma pergunta tão óbvia.</p><p>Foram poucos segundos de silêncio até ouvir uma tentativa falha de Mateus e Daniel em prender o riso e logo depois veio a risada espalhafatosa de Cauã, onde o único som emitido era das palmas barulhentas que ele dava enquanto se escangalhava de rir.</p><p>― Porra, Dinho, tu não leva um passa-fora assim faz tempo ― Chanyeol ainda batia palma quando disse, mais alto do que Bernardo considerava justo para sua vergonha. Foi o suficiente para que Daniel começasse a gargalhar, também. ― Puta merda…</p><p>― Tritão, cara? Sério? ― Jongdae acabou dizendo, incontido e incentivado por Cauã. ― Que brega!</p><p>Juliana também não disfarçava a risada que dava, fazendo com que Baekhyun risse como a única opção viável no momento. Talvez tivesse soado realmente muito tosco, mas não conseguiu evitar. Mesmo meio envergonhado, não deixou de olhar novamente para o garçom enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos um tanto quanto ressecados.</p><p>― Que foi? ― Direcionou o olhar para Cauã, tentando conter a própria risada. ― Eu não tenho culpa de ter ficado encantado o suficiente a ponto de pensar que a única coisa equiparável à beleza dele fosse um ser mitológico, ora.</p><p>O rapaz pigarreou e Bernardo reparou nas orelhas vermelhas dele, mesmo que a expressão dele fosse de alguém com zero interesse em suas cantadas furadas, nem um pouco impressionado com o seu flerte ruim.</p><p>― Você vai pedir, ou não? ― ele foi direto ao perguntar e Baekhyun decidiu ignorar os amigos que zoavam a sua tentativa tosca de dar em cima do rapaz.</p><p>Ainda sustentou uma breve conversa com ele, já que estava indeciso sobre as novas opções vegetarianas do menu e queria uma recomendação. No final, o garçom ainda foi gentil em listar os que mais gostava para Bernardo, que optou por um sanduíche, bolinhos de espinafre e suco de laranja. Os cinco amigos passaram boa parte da tarde entre conversas enquanto, vez ou outra, Baekhyun permitia que seus olhos fugissem para a figura baixinha, que andava de um lado para o outro na lanchonete, servindo os clientes. Ainda perdeu um tempinho numa breve conversa com Gabriel Jongin, que foi à mesa onde estava, aproveitando para chamá-lo para uma reunião no seu apartamento após o período de provas.</p><p>Foi apenas no momento em que estava prestes a sair da lanchonete, após a diminuição do movimento de clientes, que se atreveu a se aproximar do garçom novamente, que estava sentado em um dos bancos altos do balcão, rabiscando alguma coisa no bloquinho de notas.</p><p>― Ei, gatinho… Acho que comecei mal, mais cedo… ― Bernardo se adiantou em dizer, mas não abandonou o sorriso faceiro do rosto, tendo os olhos do rapaz sobre ele, quase entediado. ― Não acha melhor me passar o seu número pra gente conversar melhor…? ― tentou mais uma vez, rindo após receber apenas um arquear de sobrancelha como resposta. ― Posso, pelo menos, saber o seu nome?</p><p>Ele pareceu ponderar por uns instantes, assentindo logo após, aliviando a expressão sarcástica na face ― que apareceu nas duas tentativas de flerte de Baekhyun ― antes de responder:</p><p>― Eduardo. Meu nome é Eduardo ― disse, a voz grave mais uma vez atingindo Bernardo em cheio. ― E o seu?</p><p>― Eduardo… um nome bonito. Não esquecerei. ― Baekhyun alargou o sorriso e bagunçou os próprios cabelos levemente. Sentia um comichão engraçado na garganta, uma vontade de puxar assunto, de conhecê-lo melhor, no entanto, se conteve. ― Meu nome é Bernardo. Prazer em te conhecer, Eduardo. Espero poder te ver mais vezes.</p><p>― Se você vier aqui, você vai me ver sim ― ele respondeu e Baekhyun jurou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dele.</p><p>Antes que se deixasse levar por aquela pequena impressão e pela sua vontade de saber mais dele, foi chamado pelos amigos, que estavam lhe esperando do lado de fora. Se despediu de Eduardo quase que timidamente, mesmo que apenas estivesse se contendo para não parecer <em> tão </em> interessado. Não era como se fosse adiantar depois de ser tão óbvio, então apenas seguiu seu dia, deixando para trás a figura quase marrenta do baixinho que lhe tomou a tarde. Tinha compromissos para a noite, e o convite de Juliana prometia um <em> mec </em> diferente daquela vez.</p><p>Mas, no fundo, ansiava para ver Eduardo novamente. E tinha certeza que isso aconteceria em uma outra situação. Só esperava ter mais sorte com ele na próxima vez.</p><p> </p><p>🌴🌊🌴</p><p> </p><p>― Certo, vamos fazer uma pausa.</p><p>O suspiro pesado que saiu dos lábios de Eduardo Kyungsoo denotava o grande cansaço que sentia diante dos estudos extras que, por força maior, estava sendo obrigado a fazer. Não acreditava ainda que havia ficado para a terceira avaliação em três das oito matérias que havia se proposto para aquele semestre. Se arrependimento matasse, já estaria enterrado a sete palmos desde a entrega dos trabalhos antes da segunda avaliação.</p><p>― Eu disse pra você que seria loucura pegar oito matérias ― Jonathan Junmyeon disse, com a voz cansada, tão arrependido quanto o seu melhor amigo. Era também colega de turma no curso de Arquitetura e Urbanismo e prometeu a Kyungsoo que estaria com ele no que desse e viesse. Tão bonito que chegava a ofender, com os fios negros arrumadinhos em um topete, corpo bem trabalhado na academia, voz delicada e agradável aos ouvidos. O seu defeito era ter um ar de riquinho metido a besta e ser um grandessíssimo sem vergonha. ― O pior é que fui louco de ir na sua pilha e peguei as oito matérias pra te acompanhar e agora quero apenas morrer.</p><p>Eduardo soltou um riso abafado, concordando com a cabeça. Talvez tivesse errado quando achou que o semestre passado seria o suficiente para que pudesse se adaptar à decisão dos pais de saírem da capital e se mudarem para o litoral, optando por Cabo Frio apenas porque era onde sua tia ― irmã de sua mãe ― morava. Para seus pais e sua irmã, a decisão de se mudarem para o litoral em busca de mais tranquilidade foi muito fácil e planejada, mas para Kyungsoo foi muito estressante, devido à transferência de unidade e ao novo ambiente, as novas pessoas que deveria conhecer, outros professores para lidar…</p><p> Sua sorte foi que Jonathan se aproximou e a cara de pau dele tornou a amizade mais fácil de acontecer, não demorando para se tornarem melhores amigos com a sensação de que se conheciam desde sempre. Foi ele que ajudou Eduardo a lidar com o primeiro semestre turbulento em Cabo Frio e que comprou a loucura dele de pegar oito matérias no semestre atual — sendo que os dois eram relativamente preguiçosos, apesar de inteligentes. Foi Junmyeon também que o incentivou a aceitar a proposta dos tios de trabalhar na lanchonete deles ― Kyungsoo teve que fingir que não foi uma tentativa do amigo de conseguir lanche gostoso gratuitamente.</p><p>E tudo levou à realidade atual, em que ambos estavam sentados na mesinha do quintal de seus tios, de frente para a tentadora e enorme piscina que eles tinham, um tanto quanto desesperados sobre o impacto que a reprovação de três matérias num único semestre poderá causar no CR.</p><p>― A gente aprende com os erros, né… ― Eduardo disse, sentindo-se um <em> cadinho </em> idiota, porque teve uma oportunidade de desistir da loucura no período de trancamento de matérias e, mesmo assim, persistiu. Agora estava com os olhos cansados e ardidos, leves enxaquecas, corpo rígido pelo estresse e inconformidade pelo seu fracasso na segunda avaliação e quase disposto a decepcionar seus pais, mesmo que aquilo lhe desesperasse ainda mais. ― Achei que pudesse levar numa boa como o Biel leva pegando oito matérias no semestre.</p><p>― Aí é que está, né, querido. ― Junmyeon acabou soltando uma risada quase sarcástica enquanto organizava as folhas que haviam deixado espalhadas sobre a mesa. Acima do sarcasmo, ele parecia estar indignado com a ingenuidade de Kyungsoo e com a própria, por ter achado que um preguiçoso como ele seria capaz de se sair bem e com saúde mental intacta num semestre em que pegou o dobro de matérias que costumava pegar, de cálculo ainda por cima. ― Gabriel não faz arquitetura.</p><p>― Você está querendo insinuar que gastronomia não é difícil, Jonathan? ― o tom indignado de Gabriel soou pela porta, onde dava para a cozinha da casa dele. Junmyeon chegou a dar um pulinho na cadeira de susto pelo tom irritadiço de Jongin, por pouco não derrubando os resumos que segurava.</p><p>Eduardo, ao presenciar aquilo, quase bateu a mão na própria testa, sabendo como o primo era tempestuoso e levava as coisas para o lado pessoal muito facilmente, mas não consertaria a burrada do amigo, estava cansado demais para lidar com picuinhas. O que achava meio absurdo era Junmyeon falar aquele tipo de coisa sendo que parecia ser meio a fim de Gabriel ― que nunca lhe deu pistas se, por um milagre, correspondia aos interesses de Jonathan. E bom, seu primo era um partido e tanto, porque quem não iria querer um rapaz alto, que cozinha bem, inteligente, organizado e muito bonito? E quando dizia bonito, ele era <em> mesmo </em> bonito, uma beleza que facilmente estaria numa dessas passarelas de <em> Fashion Week </em> da vida... Mas Gabriel preferiu a culinária e a via de forma quase artística, por isso se ofendia com qualquer menor insinuação de desvalorização da área.</p><p>A cara dele era de poucos amigos enquanto olhava para Junmyeon e segurava uma bandeja com sanduíches que havia prometido preparar para os dois ― já que somente eles estavam no sufoco e Gabriel estava aprovado com notas muito boas desde a segunda avaliação. Se Jonathan fosse inteligente o suficiente, teria que consertar essa situação logo. Eduardo não queria ficar sem comer seu sanduíche.</p><p>― Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! ― Jonathan respondeu rapidamente, com um tom quase indignado na voz. Ele largou as folhas sobre os livros ali empilhados e tirou o óculos que usava. ― Eu disse no sentido de serem cursos diferentes e que o Edu não pode se basear na sua rotina de estudos ― explicou, sendo encarado por Gabriel, que se aproximava com a bandeja e deixava os sanduíches sobre a mesa.</p><p>― Certo… Vou cair na tua dessa vez… ― Jongin resmungou antes de se sentar com eles. Eduardo achava-o meio sensível <em> demais </em>, ao mesmo tempo que achava que era um tática dele para fazer as coisas serem favoráveis para si mesmo. ― Se você me comprar um açaí.</p><p>Kyungsoo engoliu uma risada. Gabriel era esperto demais. E antes que Jonathan pudesse se indignar, Eduardo resolveu mudar de assunto, suspirando ruidosamente e batendo levemente na mesa antes de falar:</p><p>― Então, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, Biel ― adiantou-se, aguçando a curiosidade dos dois que estavam na mesa. ― Mas antes… Cadê a Sarah? ― questionou, sentindo falta da irmã, já que ela deveria estar ali para comer com eles.</p><p>― Foi comprar um refri pra gente ― Gabriel respondeu e relaxou na cadeira, abrindo as pernas mais do que Eduardo considerava educado. ― Desembucha.</p><p>― Certo… ― Kyungsoo assentiu lentamente, tamborilando com os dedos sobre a superfície áspera da madeira daquela mesa reformada e pintada de branco e ignorando o resmungo de Jonathan sobre ter que esperar ainda mais para comer o sanduíche. Enquanto isso, buscava uma maneira de abordar o assunto, contudo, percebeu que não havia outro jeito de perguntar. ― Você parece ser muito amigo daquele garoto… o Bernardo ― iniciou, ainda concentrado nos próprios dedos, mas percebendo que havia chamado a atenção dos dois. ― Quero um relatório completo.</p><p>Não queria parecer que estava interessado, pois não estava, no entanto não podia negar que estava curioso para saber mais dele. Bernardo era um homem bonito ― <em> muito bonito </em> ―, descolado e parecia sempre rodeado de gente, já que na própria lanchonete podia ver como as pessoas estavam sempre buscando pelo garoto, o tempo todo. Não era fofoqueiro o suficiente para procurar saber qual era o motivo para o constante interesse do pessoal através de conversas, mas… talvez não fizesse mal saber daquilo através de Jongin. Tudo o que não queria, porém, era ver a expressão maliciosa no rosto de Gabriel, como se realmente tivesse outras intenções na sua pergunta.</p><p>E acabou por ver exatamente a cara que não queria quando levantou o rosto diante do silêncio muito longo de seus amigos.</p><p>― Hm… Está interessado, é? ― Gabriel questionou, com um sorriso faceiro, o que fez Kyungsoo negar energicamente com a cabeça.</p><p>― Olha, não me surpreenderia o interesse, o Dinho é um pedaço de mau caminho mesmo… ― Jonathan comentou, tirando um pedacinho da folha de alface do próprio sanduíche para comer, já que todo mundo estava esperando pelo refrigerante e não queria comer sozinho.</p><p>― Eu não estou interessado, cacete! ― Eduardo ditou um tanto quanto irritado, jogando o corpo contra a cadeira. ― Mas vocês precisam entender que, depois de duas semanas com ele no meu pé, ganhei o direito de saber qual é a dele.</p><p>Okay, talvez fosse exagero de Kyungsoo, já que Bernardo não ficava no pé dele, pelo menos não exatamente. Contudo, a presença quase diária dele na lanchonete junto dos olhares e sorrisos que eram direcionados para ele, mesmo que não tivessem um tom de malícia, lhe <em> intimidavam </em>. Não no sentido ruim da palavra, só… se sentia um pouco tímido. Ele falava consigo às vezes, fazendo perguntas cotidianas que qualquer um faria, como “você está bem hoje?”, ou “o que você me sugere do cardápio?”. Entretanto, Eduardo percebia a intenção dele de simplesmente lhe ouvir falar mais do que “já decidiu o que vai pedir?”. </p><p>Nunca havia dado muita brecha para Bernardo e, por isso, nunca tinham tido conversas além dos breves diálogos entre garçom e cliente, mas o rapaz não parecia tão preocupado ou impaciente para que as coisas avançarem ― caso o Kyungsoo estivesse  interessado também, claro. Isso deixava Eduardo com um sentimento estranho que não sabia como classificar no momento.</p><p>― Okay, então. ― Jongin deu de ombros, ainda com um sorriso que Eduardo considerava muito idiota no rosto, e logo prosseguiu. ― Hm… O nome dele é Bernardo Baekhyun, tem vinte e um, é filho de um casal de advogados bem conhecidos aqui na Região dos Lagos…</p><p>― Ah, então ele é um playboy? ― Kyungsoo arqueou a sobrancelha ao questionar, mas Gabriel negou com a cabeça enfaticamente antes que ele pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão precipitada.</p><p>―  Não, Edu, qual é, porra? ― Estalou a língua contra o céu da boca, levemente indignado com o termo usado ao seu amigo, fazendo com que Eduardo ficasse meio desconcertado. Jonathan soltou uma risadinha de leve, dando graças a Deus ao ouvir os cachorros latindo, imaginando ser Sarah chegando. ― Ele é filho de gente rica, mas é muito parça, sério mesmo. Bernardo só é pop assim porque é <em> free-surfer </em> , tá ligado? O surf é estilo de vida pra ele, mas trabalha como instrutor na Onda do Forte e consegue organizar umas festinhas legais na praia ― disse, levantando por um momento para ajudar a prima com os copos enquanto Eduardo aproveitava para pegar uma cadeira para Sarah. ― Mas, tipo, o Dinho não depende do dinheiro dos pais, saca? Além de dar aula, ele tem uma loja online, paga a própria faculdade, mora sozinho, é <em> massa </em> com todo mundo, ajuda nos corres de uma galera… É um mano da hora, pô ― Gabriel concluiu, fazendo Kyungsoo quase revirar os olhos pela venda de peixe que fez do próprio amigo. ― E tá <em> a finzão </em> de tu.</p><p>Eduardo suspirou, ignorando ― ou ao menos tentando ignorar ― a última frase. Não que um homem interessado nele fosse algo que o incomodasse, até porque, para todos os efeitos, era bissexual até o último fio de cabelo. E poderia admitir ao menos para si mesmo que saber um pouco mais de Bernardo foi bem legal, mesmo que fosse mais justo adquirir aquelas informações da boca dele. Contudo, não era seu foco, pelo menos não por enquanto, ficar com alguém… ou acabar interessado num cara solto demais como Bernardo. Kyungsoo sabia que talvez estivesse sendo chato, mas não estava realmente apressado para conhecê-lo <em> melhor </em> ou algo do tipo. Possuía outras preocupações em mente no momento, infelizmente.</p><p>―  Vocês estão falando de quem? Do surfista bonitinho que vive lá na lanchonete? ― Sarah indagou assim que se sentou na cadeira posta pelo irmão, fazendo uma careta pela mordida que Junmyeon deu no sanduíche. Ele parecia um trasgo comendo. ― Realmente… ele tá tão interessado que nem disfarça. Acho que você deveria investir, Dudu.</p><p>Sooyoung até podia ser, além de irmã cinco anos mais velha, a melhor amiga e maior confidente de Eduardo, mas tinha mania de incentivá-lo a se meter em roubadas. A sorte de Kyungsoo era que já estava calejado o suficiente para ponderar os empurrões que a irmã tentava dar e desviar deles quando possível ― geralmente sendo desenrolos de rapazes ou moças que ela arranjava para o irmão. Ela tinha um namorado que morava em São Paulo, o Pedro, que a visitava pelo menos duas vezes no mês ― e só não juntaram as escovas porque Sarah se negava a sair do Rio de Janeiro, por algum motivo. Tinha um espírito jovial, sempre bem humorada, inteligente e já trabalhava há algum tempo como tradutora. Estava com a vida feita, mas ainda se sentia confortável em morar com família. Era uma mulher incrível, contudo, o defeito de empurrar caçambas pro irmão não morria.</p><p>Não que Kyungsoo estivesse afirmando que Bernardo era um, claro.</p><p>―  Eu não estou interessado, sério ― respondeu de boca cheia enquanto negava levemente com a cabeça. ― Tenho maiores problemas agora, como a faculdade.</p><p>― Isso não te impede de conhecer alguém e dar uns beijos na boca por aí, Edu ― Jonathan interviu, após dar longas goladas em seu refrigerante. ― Não estou te pressionando, nem nada. Mas assim como você conheceu a mim e o Ricardo na faculdade… não faz mal, sabe?</p><p>Eduardo decidiu não dizer nada, pois não queria mais pensar no assunto. Estudar os resumos das matérias que havia ficado para a última prova deveriam ocupar mais sua mente do que o interesse de Bernardo por ele.  E, de qualquer forma, sabia que aquele assunto não seria enterrado tão facilmente. Era questão de tempo até que voltasse à superfície… e seria na lanchonete, com a presença do sorriso bonito e do olhar que <em> quase </em> lhe queimava a pele.</p><p> </p><p>🌴🌊🌴</p><p> </p><p>Para a tortura de Eduardo, os dias daquela semana passaram arrastados, quase parados. A sexta-feira também não estava sendo fácil, já que a ansiedade para o lançamento das notas não lhe deixava em paz — mesmo que tivesse a intuição de ter ido bem, queria ter certeza e somente a teria quando finalmente visse os resultados.  Por isso, bufava a cada insistente pedido de Jonathan para que fosse a uma festa na praia no sábado.</p><p>Se soubesse que ele seria tão chato, não teria pedido ajuda para carregar as compras ao encontrá-lo no meio do caminho do mercado para a lanchonete… apesar de saber que teria que aturá-lo de qualquer forma, pois era caminho para a casa dele.</p><p>― É sério, Edu, vai ser bom ― Junmyeon voltou a falar e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. ― O Gabriel vai, a Sarah também… Não é sempre que isso acontece em fora de época, sabe? E vai te tirar do foco da ansiedade pelas notas.</p><p>― Porra, Jonny, você às vezes é chato pra cacete. ― Suspirou, vendo a lanchonete ao longe. Não aguentava andar muito com a solina lhe castigando, mesmo que o trecho tivesse muita sombra. ― Você sabe que eu não sou muito fã de praia, ainda mais de festas.</p><p>Contraditório, mas era verdade. O fato de ter ido morar ali ― não por uma escolha sua, valia dizer ― não o impedia de não gostar de praia, muito menos da muvuca que se formava lá. Se fosse somar com o Sol… sentia apenas uma imensa vontade de fugir.</p><p>― Mas, Edu, pensa bem ― Jonathan tentou argumentar, pois, mesmo que tivesse outros amigos para ir, gostaria muito que Eduardo estivesse lá consigo também. ― É na praia, vai ser um <em> luau </em>, ou seja, não vai ter sol castigando o lombo e, por ser um lugar aberto, vai ter espaço o suficiente pra você ficar em paz sem muita gente em cima. ― Parou em frente à lanchonete, bagunçando os fios escuros que, naquele dia, não estavam armados no típico topete que fazia. Colocou as sacolas no chão após Kyungsoo fazer o mesmo, apenas para sacudir a própria regata a fim de aliviar o calor que sentia na região do tronco. ― Sem contar que irão distribuir pulseiras, então só vai quem for convidado ou quem pagar pela pulseira, vai ser uma coisa limitada, sabe? É organizado e nunca vi brigas por lá…</p><p>― Tá bom, pô ― Eduardo interrompeu Jonathan, meio impaciente e louco para se livrar do calor que sentia. Estava suado, com a pele avermelhada e quente demais. Nem estava exatamente fazendo sol, mas o mormaço era a pior coisa do mundo para ele. Conseguia sentir o calor emanar em ondas infernais do asfalto e do cimento das calçadas. ― Eu vou pensar, tá legal? Até amanhã eu te dou a resposta.</p><p>Jonathan soltou um riso soprado, realmente achando graça da impaciência do Eduardo e sacando a do amigo, que provavelmente não iria e estava tentando estender a resposta até decidir negar o convite em cima da hora, <em> mais uma vez. </em></p><p>― Certo… Mas pense com carinho, tá legal? Se você for, prometo que vai ser divertido! ― Junmyeon pediu com certo carinho, se dando por vencido daquela vez. Afastou os cabelos suados da testa e apontou para atrás de si com o polegar. ― Tenho que ir pra casa, prometi pro meu pai que ajudaria ele no jantar hoje… Eu vou te mandar mensagem mais tarde, okay?</p><p>― Valeu pela força, cara ― Eduardo disse, erguendo as sacolas. ― Mas manda <em> zap </em> assim que chegar, pra eu saber que você chegou bem, falou?</p><p>Eles se despediram com um sorriso e Kyungsoo ainda ficou olhando por um tempo o amigo se afastar, pegando o celular brevemente para checar as mensagens antes de entrar. Apesar de sua resposta ser uma forma de se desviar da insistência do melhor amigo para ir à festa, Eduardo estava realmente considerando o convite de Jonathan. Aquela semana havia sido estressante, se preocupou tanto a ponto de sentir que seu cabelo estava caindo mais que o normal ― e ele já caía bastante ―, deixando-o com medo de uma possível calvície por estresse. Por essa razão, achava que merecia dar uma espairecida depois de ter se esforçado tanto para passar nas três cadeiras que faltavam, embora não bebesse com frequência, não achava ruim ficar bêbado de vez em quando. </p><p>Com um suspiro, pegou as bolsas de compra que continha alguns temperos e ervas que os tios haviam pedido para a lanchonete, e entrou, sentindo-se aliviado pelo ar condicionado, pelo pouco movimento, pensando que seria bom lavar logo o rosto e se refrescar um pouco. Só não esperava ver Bernardo ali, meio distraído com o celular e sem a companhia dos amigos.</p><p>Não que tivesse sentido saudades dele, mas durante aquela semana ele não havia aparecido por ali e Eduardo achou estranha a ausência de um cliente que costumava aparecer quase todos os dias na lanchonete durante o horário de almoço. Ele parecia diferente, de alguma forma, vestindo bermuda jeans ao invés das bermudas de tactel que ele sempre usava e com os cabelos penteados, mesmo que ainda desbotados pelo sol, diferente dos dias comuns em que pareciam bagunçados e ressecados. Vê-lo depois de dias foi de uma surpresa estranha e um pouco sem sentido, já que ele era cliente fixo e poderia aparecer no dia e na hora que bem entendesse.</p><p>Pelo  local estar praticamente vazio, a presença de Eduardo inevitavelmente chamou a atenção, o que o deixou meio desconcertado. E pior ainda foi ver Bernardo abrir um sorriso ao tirar os olhos do celular e focá-los em si... Kyungsoo se sentiu na obrigação de cumprimentá-lo com um acenar de cabeça antes de passar direto para trocar de roupa e voltar a atender, já que quem estava fazendo isso era Gabriel enquanto estava fora comprando o que foi pedido.</p><p>― Mano, ele é realmente <em> afinzasso </em> de tu. ― Jongin entrou no quartinho do segundo andar, meio risonho e parecendo animado demais para o gosto de Eduardo, que secava os curtos fios de cabelo enquanto caçava o uniforme da lanchonete e o avental para vestir e poder descer. Não resistiu e precisou tomar uma ducha rápida na água gelada e bem pedida no banheiro daquele cômodo que usava para guardar suas coisas e tomar banho antes de ir para a faculdade. ― 'Tava preocupado achando que você não viria hoje e tudo.</p><p>― Pelo amor de Deus, Biel… ― Kyungsoo resmungou, passando desodorante e terminando de se arrumar rapidamente para descer, pois estava ali em cima há uns dez minutos. Iria continuar sua fala, mas Gabriel lhe interrompeu.</p><p>― Ah, porra, Eduardo, pega leve com o cara, vai… Já te falei que ele é um cara tranquilo. ― Jongin tirou o boné e bagunçou os cabelos, voltando a colocar o acessório logo após e sentando em um dos banquinhos dispostos ali enquanto Kyungsoo amarrava os tênis. ― Dinho queria que você atendesse ele porque gosta de conversar com você. Seria uma boa, aproveita que a lanchonete tá vazia hoje, como esteve por toda semana.</p><p>― Você sabe o motivo dessa baixa? ― questionou Eduardo, preferindo não dizer nada sobre Bernardo naquele momento. Não estava negando o pedido que Gabriel lhe fizera e o primo sabia bem disso.</p><p>―  Hm, acontece às vezes ― Jongin respondeu, dando de ombros. ― Aproveita, porque nos próximos dias pode encher mais que o normal.</p><p>― De boa, a gente dá conta. ― Sorriu para o primo, colocando o avental e se encaminhando para a porta. ― Vamos, você devia estar lá embaixo ajudando.</p><p>― Eu sei, só vim conversar contigo mesmo. ― Riu baixinho, trotando pelas escadas com o pisar forte que possuía e fazendo Eduardo se perguntar se era mesmo necessário tanta força assim para descer as escadas. ― Vou pra cozinha ajudar o velho e mamãe está no caixa. Qualquer coisa me chama!</p><p>Eduardo assentiu e foi para a frente da lanchonete, pegando o caderno de anotações e a caneta sobre o caixa antes de seguir com seu trabalho. Observou que duas mesas tinham pratos sujos a serem retirados, mas só havia outras duas mesas ocupadas, além da que Bernardo estava, ou seja, tinha tempo e por isso seguiu até o rapaz que esperava ser atendido. Ele voltou a sorrir quando lhe viu.</p><p>― Já decidiu o que vai pedir? ― Kyungsoo fez a abordagem padrão, por pura conveniência, já que sabia que o diálogo não terminaria ali, tanto que o surfista se inclinou na cadeira, virando levemente o corpo em sua direção. </p><p>― Olá, gatinho. ― Baekhyun sorriu ainda mais largo ao cumprimentá-lo, se sentindo realmente feliz em ver Eduardo naquele dia. ― Sabe, eu estava com a semana muito cheia e não consegui vir na minha lanchonete favorita, mas hoje acabei ouvindo seu canto e inevitavelmente fui atraído para cá. Incrível, não?</p><p>Kyungsoo engasgou uma risada, negando com a cabeça levemente. Achava absurdo como Bernardo conseguia fazer aquele tipo de cantada sem a cara entortar de vergonha, nem que fosse um pouquinho.</p><p>― Vai mesmo insistir nessa de me comparar com um tritão? Tsc ― Eduardo estalou a língua contra o céu da boca, ainda tentando prender o riso, dividido entre achar cômico e sentir uma leve timidez. ― Dizem que sereias e tritões atraem homens com seu canto e os arrastam para o fundo das águas, matando-os afogados. Ou devoram os pobres coitados. Não sei se é bom ser comparado com isso…</p><p>― Olha… ― Bernardo apoiou o rosto na mão direita e encarou Eduardo de baixo, com um ar de flerte e um tanto engraçado. ― Eu não me importaria de ser arrastado pro fundo e nem de ser devorado por você, não mesmo.</p><p>― Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Bernardo! ― Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar a risada, sentindo as orelhas e o rosto esquentarem pelo leve constrangimento que o duplo sentido da fala lhe causou. ― Anda, anda, pede alguma coisa.</p><p> Baekhyun também ria, divertido, enquanto admirava o sorriso bonito de Eduardo e em como ele ficava fofo todo envergonhado. Sentia tanta vontade de se aproximar e de conhecê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ser inconveniente, então apelava ao seu senso de humor nada original. Tirar um sorriso divertido dele diante de vários outros irônicos que já recebeu era um grande prêmio. Aquela boca era o que mais lhe atraía, não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.</p><p>― O que me sugere hoje? ― Bernardo perguntou, olhando para o menu e sabendo o que tinha lá, pois naquelas duas semanas havia experimentado todo o cardápio vegetariano oferecido pela lanchonete.</p><p>― Hm… Doce ou salgado? ― Kyungsoo questionou, olhando para a mesma parte do menu que Baekhyun olhava.</p><p>― Pode ser os dois ― respondeu, voltando a olhar para Eduardo e dando de ombros. ― Hoje eu quero o lanche e a sobremesa.</p><p>― Hm… Deixa eu pensar… ― Kyungsoo olhou para o alto e franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto batucava com a caneta no caderno, genuinamente disposto a encontrar uma boa combinação de lanche e Bernardo o achou terrivelmente atraente pela milésima e incansável vez. ― Tem um quiche de brócolis muito gostoso que minha tia fez, junto de uma salada vai ficar top e… posso pedir pra fazerem bananas empanadas com recheio de doce de leite e sorvete de creme pra sobremesa.</p><p>― Caraca, Eduardo, que sugestão massa. ― Baekhyun sorriu mais uma vez, sentindo o estômago dar cambalhotas só de se imaginar comendo tudo o que foi sugerido. ― Agiliza lá pra mim, gatinho?</p><p>Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, anotando o pedido e levando para Jongin, pedindo para que ele montasse o prato enquanto retirava os pratos sujos e limpava as mesas. Tentava ignorar sempre que Bernardo cismava em lhe chamar de “gatinho”, pois ficava um tanto tímido. Não se achava feio, mas se considerava um garoto comum e ser olhado e elogiado por alguém com tanta constância era um pouco estranho para ele. </p><p>Os diálogos entre eles sempre terminavam daquele jeito: sem questões pessoais, sem aparente interesse por parte de Eduardo, que era compensado pelo evidente interesse por parte de Bernardo. Inclusive, ele até tentava fazer Kyungsoo sentar-se à mesa, mas sempre falhava, pois mesmo em dias vazios como aquele, Eduardo se comprometia em cumprir sua função na lanchonete dos tios; atendendo, limpando ou ajudando na organização dos alimentos nas estufas. Só não fazia nada na cozinha — além de lavar louça — porque ainda estava aprendendo e não queria arriscar estragar nada ali.</p><p>Por esse motivo, Bernardo só voltou a abordar Eduardo novamente após pagar a conta e falar com Gabriel e seus tios, como sempre fazia, só para soltar mais alguma cantada tosca e ganhar um arquear de sobrancelhas ou uma resposta atravessada de Kyungsoo. Ele parecia se divertir bastante com a situação toda vez, o que deveria irritar Eduardo, mas não se ofendia porque, no fundo, achava graça das tentativas bobas de Baekhyun em flertar com ele. Dessa vez, antes que o surfista dissesse qualquer coisa, Kyungsoo decidiu iniciar o diálogo, depois de ouvir Gabriel pedir insistentemente por isso enquanto estava na cozinha.</p><p>― E então? Aproveitou bem a comida? ― Eduardo indagou com a voz grave e contida, soando gentil e fazendo com que Bernardo tentasse ao máximo não se arrepiar por culpa do timbre extremamente bonito.</p><p>― Sim, a sugestão foi ótima e a comida daqui é maravilhosa. ― Baekhyun sorriu largo e se apoiou no balcão, sentando-se no banco ao lado de Kyungsoo. A lanchonete estava vazia e passava um pouco das quatro da tarde. ― Não é a toa que é meu lugar favorito pra comer na Praia do Forte.</p><p>― Agradeço pela preferência ― Eduardo disse, fazendo Bernardo sorrir faceiro.</p><p>― Como se eu não fosse preferir um lugar que tenha um garçom bonitão que nem você pra me atender, né… ― O olhar de cima a baixo que Baekhyun lhe deu <em> quase </em> deixou Eduardo constrangido mais uma vez, mas ele somente suspirou pesadamente e coçou a nuca, sem saber o que dizer.</p><p>― Não podia faltar essa pra fechar o dia, né? ― acabou soltando, o que fez Bernardo rir baixinho. Pela expressão que Eduardo fazia, Baekhyun sentia que só faltava um pouco para ser xingado mesmo e o pior de tudo era que realmente gostava de vê-lo aparentemente impaciente diante de suas tentativas de flertar com ele. Confessava que era meio implicante mesmo.</p><p>― Mas sério, eu vim aqui pra outro papo. ― Endireitou-se no banco, chamando a atenção de Eduardo. ― Então… é que vai ter um luau amanhã aqui na praia…</p><p>― Hm. Tô sabendo, meu amigo comentou comigo ― Eduardo se adiantou em dizer, já imaginando um convite por parte de Bernardo.</p><p>― Pois é… Sou eu quem está organizando ― Baekhyun revelou, fazendo Kyungsoo arquear as sobrancelhas em entendimento e se lembrar do que Gabriel havia lhe dito no domingo anterior. ― Vai começar umas cinco horas da tarde e vai ser para um número limitado de pessoas porque não gosto de lugar muito cheio e nem de confusão. Eu convidei algumas pessoas, mas vim aqui pra saber se você, por acaso, não quer aparecer por lá...</p><p>Eduardo suspirou, desviando os olhos da encarada fixa e cheia de expectativa de Bernardo. <em> Que porra </em>, por que de repente estava tão sem graça para recusar o convite? Talvez fosse o jeitinho meigo que ele falava na tentativa de lhe convencer… de qualquer forma, decidiu ser sincero.</p><p>― Olha… eu não sou tão chegado em praia e nem tenho dinheiro pra comprar a pulseira, Bernardo... ― Eduardo respondeu em um tom de lamento, porque não queria recusar tão diretamente o convite.</p><p>― Sobre a pulseira, não se preocupe ― Bernardo se adiantou e tirou do bolso dianteiro uma pulseira que possuía uma faixa dourada e muito bonitinha. Ela tinha aqueles sistemas de vetar, que só daria para tirar ao cortá-la. ― Eu trouxe uma <em> vip </em> pra você. O camarote vai ficar mais o pessoal convidado mesmo, com bebida e comida liberada. ― Entregou a pulseira para Eduardo, que a pegou, bastante surpreso com o nível do convite. ― E sobre a praia, muitos amigos meus só pisam na praia por causa dessas festas, acho que rola abrir uma exceção, não?</p><p>― Tudo bem, eu… vou pensar, pode ser? ― Kyungsoo suspirou, olhando mais uma vez para a pulseira e guardando-a no bolso da frente de sua bermuda. Bernardo riu, assentindo.</p><p>― Pensa com carinho, hm? Vai ser ótimo te ver por lá ― disse com um sorriso, já em tom de despedida enquanto se levantava do banco. ― Bateu meu ponto, Edu, preciso ralar. Se puder, brota mesmo por lá, prometo que não vai se arrepender! ― Baekhyun bagunçou os cabelos e Kyungsoo apenas concordou com a cabeça, vendo o surfista acenar antes de virar as costas e caminhar em direção à saída.</p><p>A pulseira parecia lhe espetar e Eduardo estava pronto para entrar em uma batalha interna sobre ir ou não naquele luau, quando viu Bernardo dar meia volta, se aproximando novamente com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, parecendo um pouco acanhado.</p><p>― O que foi? ― perguntou Kyungsoo, confuso, pensando que talvez ele pudesse ter perdido alguma coisa, mas Baekhyun só negou com a cabeça antes de falar:</p><p>― Estava pensando se diria ou não isso, mas… posso te confessar uma coisa? ― O riso aparentemente nervoso de Bernardo atiçou a curiosidade de Eduardo que, ansioso como era, sentiu-se igualmente nervoso  sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. Sem dizer uma palavra, incentivou Baekhyun a continuar com um aceno positivo.. ― Essa semana foi um inferno de estressante. Eu falei na zoeira naquela hora, mas realmente parei aqui por acaso, estava caminhando pela praia e não pude curtir o mar porque, não sei se você sabe, mas sou surfista e dei o azar da minha prancha favorita precisar de manutenção enquanto as outras estão com os meus amigos e… ― Bernardo se interrompeu ao perceber que estava tagarelando com os olhos grandes de Eduardo fixos nele, parecendo um pouco curioso, porém provavelmente surpreso por aquela espécie de desabafo. E foram breves segundos de silêncio antes de Baekhyun rir, balançando a cabeça negativamente. ― Desculpe. Só queria dizer que, apesar de breves, eu realmente gosto dos nossos papos, gosto de conversar com você. E… fiquei muito feliz de te ver hoje, Edu. Me fez bem falar com você.</p><p>Bernardo foi embora dando um tchau animado e prendendo o riso na garganta, deixando para trás um Eduardo meio perdido, que tentava processar o jeitinho fofo com que Baekhyun proferiu aquelas palavras, inevitavelmente indo e voltando na sua mente.</p><p>O resultado daquilo foi um Eduardo emburrado pelo resto do dia. Bernardo não tinha o direito de <em> tentar </em> lhe amolecer daquele jeito.</p><p> </p><p>🌴🌊🌴</p><p> </p><p>Apesar de ser cabeça dura em muitos momentos, Eduardo Kyungsoo sabia ceder em muitos outros; ainda mais se estivesse na tortura e no horror de um sábado atipicamente tedioso, de horas arrastadas e tristemente solitárias.</p><p>Kyungsoo passou o dia inteiro sozinho em casa, com uma irritação muito provavelmente causada pela ansiedade devido às notas que ainda não tinham sido lançadas ― mesmo que ele tentasse afirmar que o sentimento angustiante fosse aleatório. Não conseguiu se concentrar nos livros que queria ler, as músicas de seus artistas favoritos foram relaxantes apenas nos primeiros trinta minutos e a única coisa que havia pensado em fazer para matar o tempo foi comer ― o que fez com que ele tentasse cozinhar algo minimamente comestível e sua única saída foi pegar o arroz e feijão prontos na geladeira e fazer um mexido com uns três ovos e muita farinha, um <em> bate-entope </em> fenomenal. Ficou meio salgado, mas ele lançou para dentro mesmo assim.</p><p>O fato é que isso o levou para aquele momento em que olhava no espelho e se perguntava mil vezes se estava com um visual minimamente aceitável para ir àquele luau, já que nunca havia ido em um. Não era muito chegado em festas, preferia curtir um boteco com cerveja gelada e música ao vivo, mas sentiu-se no direito de se divertir em uma ― o que consistia em beber até ficar mole o suficiente para ir para cara ziguezagueando a rua e confiando no ditado de que bêbado perdia tudo, menos o caminho de casa. Sarah tinha ido para a casa de uma amiga e iria pra festa de lá, logo não tinha quem lhe ajudasse com aquilo. Então, o que deveria vestir? Deveria usar branco como nas festas de ano novo das novelas? Se fosse essa a regra, estaria em apuros, pois não tinha roupa branca. Pelo menos não sem mil estampas coloridas e aleatórias.</p><p>De qualquer forma, tanto fazia, pois não iria trocar sua polo preta e sua bermuda cargo cinza chumbo por nada, mesmo que tivesse a leve impressão de que estava parecendo mal vestido. Ou hétero demais ― Jonathan tinha mania de falar que seu jeito de se vestir era muito hétero e Eduardo tinha noção de que aquilo era bem ruim. Na realidade, Junmyeon tinha aquela mania de ofender gratuitamente sem perceber que estava ofendendo, e ter decidido ir ao luau em cima da hora resultou em um belo exemplo. <em> “Só não dê uma de paulista lá, pelo amor de Deus” </em> , como se Kyungsoo não fosse carioca o suficiente para ter os pés marcados pelas correias grossas de seus chinelos, já que era isso que usava o tempo <em> todo </em>, exceto quando ia trabalhar.</p><p>Não demorou mais que quarenta minutos até se encontrar caminhando pela orla da Praia do Forte, com Jonathan e Gabriel presos ao seu encalço. Precisariam atravessar a praia toda para que chegassem ao luau e Junmyeon estava meio estressado porque não queria ser o primeiro a chegar. Exagero dele, porque para Eduardo estar lá no máximo às cinco e meia era o ideal. Não tinha a intenção de passar a noite toda lá e ainda poderiam aproveitar bem a comida e a bebida.</p><p>— Eu sabia que o Dinho ia te dar uma pulseira. — Jonathan riu, muito mais animado com o fato do que o próprio Kyungsoo. Ele estava arrumado de um jeito que Eduardo julgava bonito, mas que nunca pensou em se vestir: uma bermuda jeans colada ao corpo e uma camisa florida, bem Agostinho Carrara, mas muito bonita. — Não esqueceu dela, não, né?</p><p>— Eu não sou idiota, Jonny. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e tirou a carteira do bolso, surpreendendo Junmyeon ao pegar a pulseira com a faixa dourada.  — Ela tá aqui.</p><p>— Porra — Jongin xingou antes que Jonathan pudesse fazê-lo, pegando pulseira da mão do Kyungsoo para olhar melhor. — Nem eu que sou amigo ganhei o camarote assim tão fácil. Tô devendo àquele corno uns dois <em> litrão </em> de <em> Brahma </em>.</p><p>— Eu que deveria estar indignado, né, Biel. — Parando na frente dos dois, Junmyeon apontou para si mesmo energicamente. — Sou o <em> único </em> aqui que não tem camarote e <em> pagou </em> pela pulseira de fato. O litrão você ainda bebe e geralmente ele desembolsa no rango, né.</p><p>— Relaxa, vai, Jonny. — Eduardo suspirou e desviou do amigo que dramatizava de forma exagerada, voltando a andar calmamente. — A gente veio junto e o justo é continuar junto… a não ser que arranjem alguém, claro. </p><p>Já era possível ver ao longe o lugar que seria o luau: uma tenda bem grande e outras menores eram tudo que Kyungsoo conseguia enxergar daquela distância. O local parecia bem iluminado e a música já podia ser ouvida mesmo que estivessem relativamente distantes. Não estavam tão longe, claro, talvez restasse uns cinco minutos de caminhada no ritmo que andavam, mas era suficientemente alto para uma festa.</p><p>Jonathan foi cantarolando o caminho todo até chegarem ao luau e Kyungsoo percebeu que o local estava fechado com uma espécie de cerca de madeira e com seguranças, o que surpreendeu um pouco, pois pensou por um momento que uma festa na praia poderia ter muitos penetras, por ser num lugar aberto. Logo os três entraram no local e Eduardo se sentiu incomodado com seus chinelos afundando na areia enquanto tentava se ajustar e parecer o mais discreto possível na festa.  Tinha <em> muita </em> gente, mais do que pensou que teria e as tendas eram bem maiores do havia pensado e isso fazia com que ele se sentisse perdido.</p><p>Gabriel conhecia muito bem esse desconforto de Kyungsoo e por isso não se importou quando ele enganchou o dedo no cós de seu bermudão, tentando não se perder no meio daquela gente ― mesmo que não tivesse lá tão cheio. Sabia que não demoraria muito para que Eduardo se sentisse mais tranquilo, esquecesse um pouco da multidão e curtisse a festa em seu ápice.</p><p>Já com a clássica estratégia de conseguir bebidas gratuitamente para o único desafortunado sem a pulseira dourada, os rapazes pararam em frente ao toldo do camarote. O combinado era que tanto Eduardo quanto Gabriel fossem dentro do local pegar as bebidas e curtissem junto de Jonathan, revezando a vez de ir ao bar que foi montado ali dentro. Kyungsoo notou que talvez os Vips realmente eram apenas convidados importantes ou o ingresso era caro demais, pois o espaço era grande, mas não tinha muita gente, pelo menos não por enquanto<em> . </em> </p><p>Foi nesse momento antes de se dirigir ao bar que Eduardo viu Bernardo — em um grupo grande, rindo de alguma coisa que ele não fazia ideia —, muito bem vestido, por sinal. Quer dizer, ele estava simples, com uma bermuda de surfista azul ciano com estampa florida e uma camisa social branca de mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, com a gola bagunçada e os primeiros botões abertos. Duas peças que nada tinham a ver, mas que vestiam muito bem.</p><p>Até poderia soar um momento bonito, quase romântico, de Bernardo com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, se divertindo com os amigos, se não fosse pela trilha sonora interpretada pela voz de chapado de Pk cantando <em> “Quando a vontade bater” </em>. Não que Kyungsoo não gostasse da música, mas era inegável que ela quebrava qualquer clima de cena bonita, pelo menos na sua mente.</p><p>Apesar do <em> funk </em> que tocava e do volume da música possibilitar de ouvir a uma distância considerável, dava para conversar normalmente se falasse um pouco mais alto, o que para Kyungsoo era bom. Então, decidido a ser o primeiro a pegar as bebidas, Eduardo virou-se na direção de Gabriel e Jonathan, chamando a atenção deles e questionando sobre o que eles iriam beber.</p><p>— O que <em> você </em> vai beber? — Jongin questionou de volta, sem se preocupar em responder o primo.</p><p>— Ué, a única coisa que eu bebo. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio a sua bebida alcoólica favorita. — Cerveja.</p><p>Junmyeon fez uma careta diante da resposta, já que não gostava do sabor amargo da bebida, enquanto Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas, considerando uma boa opção para si.</p><p>— Eu vou querer o mesmo que você, então — Gabriel disse após uns segundos, e virou para Jonathan. — E quanto a você, Jonny?</p><p>— Será que eles fazem gummy aqui...? — questionou ao mesmo tempo em que Kyungsoo e Jongin deram de ombros, impacientes. — Doce. Algo que seja doce.</p><p>Eduardo revirou os olhos, seguindo para dentro do camarote, com o braço levantado a fim de mostrar ao segurança a pulseira dourada e foi direto ao bar. O bom de terem chegado no início da festa era que não havia uma longa fila para pegar bebidas no camarote ― o que Kyungsoo esperava que não se formasse em nenhum momento ao longo da festa ― e por isso não demorou tanto para se escorar na bancada, pedindo o que queria e tendo um <em> pequeno </em> problema com o barman, que não queria lhe dar as três bebidas, alegando que ele não podia beber fora do camarote.</p><p>Eduardo não viu sentido nenhum naquilo e concluiu que o problema do barman era com ele, o que lhe fez cogitar descer e pedir para Gabriel subir com ele para ver se aquele cara chato cederia; ou até mesmo parecer babaca ao dizer que era convidado especial do organizador da festa, no entanto, não precisou fazer nada disso. Antes que se afastasse para seguir seu plano, sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro e, quando voltou o olhar para quem lhe abraçava lateralmente, viu Bernardo ali, todo sorridente, mas com uma clara expressão confusa no rosto.</p><p>― Estamos com algum problema aqui? ― Baekhyun indagou enquanto olhava para Kyungsoo e para o barman, apoiando o seu copo na bancada. Foi só então que Eduardo percebeu que, além de bem vestido, <em> muito </em> cheiroso e com os cabelos bagunçados de um jeito bonito, Bernardo estava com um baseado indiscreto preso atrás da orelha.</p><p>― Eu preciso pegar as bebidas para o Gabriel e o Jonathan, mas ele disse que não posso tirar nada do camarote, preciso beber aqui. E o Jonathan não tem a pulseira pra subir ― Eduardo respondeu, um tanto sem graça por estar praticamente denunciando o barman, que apenas fazia o seu trabalho.</p><p>― Certo… Vamo resolver isso, então? ― Baekhyun deu mais um sorriso antes de se afastar de Kyungsoo, apalpando o bolso da bermuda que usava e tirando de lá uma pulseira do camarote, entregando a ele. ― Dê isso ao seu amigo e chama eles pra cá. E Luíz.. ― voltou-se ao barman, soltando uma risadinha ― Prepara a bebida deles e deixe reservado, sim? Ele é meu convidado especial e quero um bom atendimento. Se estiver muito estressado, pode beber algo do bar, ‘cê sabe que pode.</p><p>Enquanto se deixava levar por Bernardo, afastando-se do bar, Eduardo tentava disfarçar sua ligeira timidez diante do termo “convidado especial” utilizado pelo outro. A risada de Bernardo lhe despertou ao mesmo tempo que sentia a mão dele pousar novamente em seu ombro.</p><p>― O que foi? ― quis saber, olhando diretamente para Baekhyun, que estava tão perto quanto antes. Não sabia muito bem se era por causa da bebida, mas ele parecia solto o suficiente para colar o corpo dele no seu naquele meio abraço. O perfume erval dele tomava seu olfato, parecendo abafar o amadeirado que ele mesmo usava.</p><p>― Nada, só estou feliz porque você realmente veio… ― Bernardo respondeu sem titubear, visivelmente animado com o fato.</p><p>― Bom… ― Kyungsoo deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais, mesmo que no fundo estivesse se sentindo um pouco nervoso sem motivo. ― Eu disse que iria pensar e você me pediu pra pensar com carinho, não foi? Então… aqui estou.</p><p>― Verdade, verdade. ― Baekhyun assentiu com um sorriso tão brilhante que poderia até irritar Kyungsoo porque era bem contagiante. ― E o que você está achando? Está gostando? ― perguntou com interesse, parando antes de descer do camarote.</p><p>― Tô gostando, de verdade. ― Eduardo não conseguiu resistir e acabou sorrindo, desviando os olhos e voltando a filmar o cenário. ― Por enquanto tá bem tranquilo.</p><p>― Ainda vai encher bastante, mas geralmente as festas que promovo são bem tranquilas, sem brigas ou ânimos exaltados ― Bernardo comentou e fixou a atenção totalmente em Kyungsoo, secando-o indiscretamente ao olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Antes que Eduardo pudesse se sentir desconcertado, Baekhyun parou e sacou o celular. ― E a playlist, tá curtindo? Quer pedir alguma música em específico? Posso pedir ao DJ…</p><p>― Ahn… Não acho que as músicas que escuto combinem com a festa, cara ― respondeu timidamente enquanto continuavam o caminho, descendo os cinco degraus da escada do camarote. Eduardo era o cara do indie rock, R&amp;B e MPB, e seu ecletismo musical morria ali. ― Acho melhor não.</p><p>― Tsc, fala ― Bernardo insistiu. ― Aqui não tem gênero musical certo. ― E assim que disse isso, terminou o funk 150bpm que tocava e começou <em> “Quero ser feliz também” </em> do Natiruts. ― Viu?</p><p>Cedendo, Kyungsoo acabou por dizer algumas músicas que gostava e Baekhyun prontamente anotou tudo em seu celular, se afastando após dizer um “Já volto” no pé de seu ouvido. Encontrou-se novamente com Gabriel e Jonathan, entregando a pulseira para o amigo e quase ficando cego com o sorriso que ele deu enquanto falava sobre agradecer Bernardo com um beijão — fazendo Eduardo revirar os olhos quando ele pediu desculpas, dizendo que não queria ser talarica.</p><p>O que importava para Kyungsoo era que agora poderiam os três irem para o camarote, curtir a festa juntos. E era bem interessante como o local foi montado, pois possuía um espaço específico para guardar os chinelos e uns bancos de bambu para sentarem caso quisessem. Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun se juntasse aos três e engatasse uma conversa com Gabriel — já que eram próximos o suficiente para se considerarem quase irmãos —, mesmo que os olhos dele não se desgrudassem de Eduardo, que ficou tímido até se adaptar às secadas que Bernardo tanto lhe dava.</p><p>Kyungsoo se divertiu bastante nas poucas horas que se passaram, surpreendendo-se com a diversidade de músicas que tocava e em como as pessoas pareciam curtir muito cada música que tocava, assim como também se admirou ao perceber que as músicas que indicou realmente foram tocadas, novamente ficando sem jeito ao ver como Baekhyun pareceu gostar de cada uma delas.</p><p>Entretanto, por mais que estivesse contente e entrosado na conversa; por mais que o álcool lhe ajudasse a relaxar, Eduardo não conseguia evitar o desconforto pelo excesso de pessoas quando percebeu que estavam quase presos num canto assim que o camarote realmente encheu. Não conseguia imaginar a quantidade de gente que estava na parte de baixo e, embora estivessem na praia, a lotação aumentou a temperatura, o que lhe fazia querer ignorar o corpo fora do padrão e arrancar a polo que vestia.</p><p>No momento em que Bernardo foi chamado por um rapaz baixinho com cara de cantor de pagode ― porque sempre associava aquele cavanhaque que o cara usava ao Alexandre Pires ―, Eduardo resolveu chamar a atenção de Jonathan e Gabriel para avisar que iria dar uma volta, pois precisava respirar um pouco. O primo logo entendeu ao passo que Junmyeon se preocupou em saber se ele estava bem, o que fez Kyungsoo explicar que ali estava quente e cheio <em> demais </em> para seu gosto e que logo voltaria.</p><p>Driblar as pessoas não foi fácil porque se o camarote estava cheio, a área comum estava muito mais, mas logo se encontrou do lado de fora, sentindo a areia nos pés descalços e respirando fundo o ar gelado que vinha do mar. Alívio foi a primeira coisa que sentiu enquanto se afastava, a fim de se apoiar numa pedra próxima dali.</p><p>Distante o suficiente para que a música soasse mais baixa e a brisa marítima lhe atingisse sem impedimentos, Eduardo ouviu um “hey” gritado e viu Bernardo se aproximar com um balde de alumínio na mão. Ele era insistente, mas incrivelmente aquilo não incomodava Kyungsoo, pois Baekhyun mais parecia um filhotinho de cachorro que se embolava nas pernas do dono na tentativa de ganhar algum mimo. Por isso, apenas se escorou na pedra enquanto esperava ele se aproximar, rindo da comparação que fizera.</p><p>― O que é isso? ― foi a primeira coisa que perguntou ao ver o balde com gelo e cerveja apoiado em um dos braços de Bernardo. Havia copos plásticos na mão livre dele e Eduardo já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-lo dizer.</p><p>― Gabriel me disse que você iria dar uma volta e ficar aqui por um tempo, então não quis te deixar de bico seco ― Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso leve no rosto, oferecendo os copos para Kyungsoo, que não recusou. Após encher os copos com uma <em> Brahma </em> duplo malte quase congelada, Bernardo voltou a falar. ― Por que saiu de lá? Não está mais gostando?</p><p>― Não, não é isso. ― Eduardo riu sem graça, dando um gole na cerveja em seguida. ― É que encheu muito e eu estava me sentindo meio sufocado…</p><p>― Hm… Agorafobia? ― questionou em um tom preocupado e Kyungsoo negou.</p><p>―  Não chega a ser isso, é só… como eu posso explicar? ― Bagunçou os cabelos levemente enquanto buscava a melhor forma de dizer, observando Baekhyun prestar total atenção a ele e ficando um pouco sem jeito. ― Fico incomodado quando eu estou em um lugar em que não tenho mobilidade. Mas nunca tive alguma crise de ansiedade por causa disso ou coisas assim.</p><p>― Entendi… Bom, lugares lotados num geral são realmente incômodos mesmo ― Bernardo concordou e se aproximou alguns passos para se apoiar lateralmente na pedra, encarando Eduardo mais de perto. ― Você só não se sente na obrigação de ficar ali.</p><p>― Isso. ― Kyungsoo sorriu por ser compreendido, pegando a lata aberta no balde para servi-los quando Baekhyun deu uma golada na cerveja e esvaziou o copo quase totalmente. ― Por isso me distanciei um pouco da bagunça e vim curtir um pouco a brisa da praia.</p><p>― Saquei, saquei. ― Bernardo assentiu levemente com a cabeça, virando-se para Eduardo de repente. ― Mas se eu estiver te atrapalhando…</p><p>―  Tsc. ― Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e empurrou Baekhyun suavemente, quase sorrindo. ― Você não me atrapalha, deixa disso.</p><p>― Bom saber. ― Bernardo sorriu, se atrevendo a encostar o corpo no de Eduardo e roçando os braços antes de arranhar a lombar dele por cima da camisa; o que fez Kyungsoo se conter ao máximo para não arrepiar.  ― Assim posso continuar te admirando de pertinho antes de você resolver pular na água e voltar pra casa.</p><p>― De novo, Bernardo? ― Eduardo deu uma gargalhada, contagiando o surfista a rir junto consigo. Não conseguia mais esconder a graça que via sempre que Baekhyun fazia aquela comparação. ― Você realmente não vai deixar esse assunto de tritão pra lá, né? ― indagou, recebendo um aceno negativo de Bernardo.</p><p>― Não… ― Riu baixinho e logo se adiantou, enquanto pegava mais uma latinha do balde. ― Mas se você não gosta, eu paro.</p><p>― Não é isso, só acho… engraçado. ― Kyungsoo sorriu levemente, virando a cerveja que já esquentava para dentro da boca, permitindo que Baekhyun enchesse seu copo mais uma vez. ― Mas não ruim. Eu gosto até.</p><p>Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, confortáveis onde estavam, apenas bebendo enquanto ouviam alguma música da Iza ao fundo. Eduardo se ocupava em buscar estrelas no céu, sentindo o corpo meio dormente por causa do álcool, mas longe de estar bêbado de fato. Enquanto isso, Bernardo se dividia entre encarar a festa lotada à distância e observar sem pressa o perfil de Kyungsoo, a mandíbula angulosa, as pintas no pescoço… parecendo ainda mais atraente para a cabeça que era tomada aos poucos pela ebriedade.</p><p>― Posso… fazer um comentário? ― Bernardo quebrou o silêncio, ainda encarando Eduardo, que o olhou interessado. ― Sem querer ser abusado, mas já sendo.</p><p>― Hm… diz aí ― incentivou, contendo o sorriso tímido que queria dar pela forma que era encarado. ― Sou todo ouvidos.</p><p>― Você é… ― Baekhyun pareceu hesitar, respirando fundo e desviando os olhos momentaneamente. ― Você é muito legal ― disse, causando uma risada alta em Kyungsoo.</p><p>― Tenho, assim… uma <em> leve </em> desconfiança de que não era isso que você ia me dizer. ― Eduardo ainda ria e, pela primeira vez, percebeu um ar de timidez em Bernardo, que acabou rindo também. ― Não me deixa curioso, vai… </p><p>― Eu só ia dizer… ― Bernardo pausou, olhando para Eduardo da cabeça aos pés e soltando um suspiro como se estivesse se dando por vencido antes de voltar a aproximar o corpo e prosseguir — que você é gostoso pra caralho, Edu. Tipo, <em> muito </em> mesmo — falou seriamente, numa intensidade que fez Kyungsoo rir de nervoso enquanto sentia um leve arrepio subir sua espinha. — E cheiroso demais, lindo também… Seus olhos, seu pescoço, sua boca, você inteiro é uma coisa que… <em> nossa </em>— balbuciou quase indignado, bagunçando os cabelos. — Sem falar na sua voz que é uma delícia também… É injusto, sabe? — Baekhyun terminou seu monólogo, dando um gole generoso na sua cerveja.</p><p>Após isso, estendeu-se mais um momento de silêncio entre os dois porque Eduardo não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Parecia mais um desabafo de Bernardo, que incrivelmente parecia mais sóbrio do que bêbado, mesmo que a voz dele vez ou outra se embolasse de um jeito bonitinho e que ele estivesse com um sorriso meio bobo na cara, denunciando sua leve embriaguez. Não que de repente pensasse diferente a respeito de Baekhyun, mas Kyungsoo estava surpreso, pois nunca ninguém havia lhe elogiado daquele jeito.</p><p>E não conseguiria nunca negar ou tentar esconder que havia gostado e muito daquele excesso de sinceridade de Baekhyun, mesmo que ficasse sem jeito toda vez que ele era assim, sincero demais... O que causava sentimentos conflitantes em Kyungsoo, já que não queria se dobrar fácil demais para um cara que aparentemente tinha qualquer um na mão ao mesmo tempo que gostava do jeito dele e da atenção que recebia ― embora algo lhe dissesse que provavelmente era o mesmo tratamento que Baekhyun dava a qualquer pessoa que se sentia interessado.</p><p>Não que fosse santo ou algo do tipo porque Eduardo era o famoso come-quieto, tinha suas ficadas sempre discretas e, quando realmente se esforçava, ninguém ficava sabendo com quem tinha ficado. Porém com ele sempre foi mais difícil e nunca tinha saído com alguém no nível de Bernardo: bonito pra caramba.</p><p>Depois de longos minutos processando aquela enxurrada de elogios, diante da tranquilidade de Bernardo, Eduardo percebeu que ele não estava esperando resposta alguma, que só queria mostrar, da forma mais explícita possível, o interesse que possuía e que já era bem claro. Só restou para ele soltar um riso abafado e virar para o surfista, chamando a atenção dele.</p><p>― Então… você gosta da minha voz? ― Kyungsoo questionou com certo interesse e Baekhyun assentiu, não parecendo tímido como inicialmente.</p><p>― Poxa, fico fraco só de imaginar você rindo no pé do meu ouvido ou sussurrando alguma besteirinha ― respondeu sem vergonha, fazendo Eduardo soltar uma gargalhada.</p><p>― Hm… bom saber ― brincou, causando risos enquanto percebia que as latas cheias no balde estavam acabando. Ambos esvaziavam seus copos muito rápido. ― Eu também te acho muito bonito. E muito, muito cheiroso — decidiu dizer, como quem não queria nada.</p><p>― Mesmo? ― Bernardo o olhou com um sorriso torto no rosto, pegando mais uma latinha. ― Acho que está faltando mais um elogio aí… </p><p>― Qual? O <em> gostoso </em>? ― Eduardo indagou e observou Bernardo acenar positivamente, atiçado para ser correspondido naquele ponto também. ― Quanto a essa parte… eu vou pensar no seu caso.</p><p>― Qual é, pô, que vacilo! ― Baekhyun  exclamou indignado, fazendo Eduardo cair na gargalhada e ele próprio esquecer rapidamente da zoação inicial. No fundo, Bernardo não ligava muito para qualquer elogio que fosse receber, desde que Eduardo continuasse com aquele sorriso bonito no rosto. — Olha que não sou de se jogar fora, hein… — zoou, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ganhando um revirar de olhos em resposta.</p><p>― Mas eu não disse o contrário disso ― Kyungsoo respondeu a zoação com um ar despretensioso, resolvendo se sentar na areia e se encostar na pedra, bebendo a cerveja calmamente enquanto pensava que não deixava de ser verdade o que disse. Baekhyun parecia surpreso com sua resposta. ― E também ouvi falarem de você por aí.</p><p>― Ah, é? ― Bernardo imitou as ações de Eduardo e também sentou-se na areia, soltando uma risadinha divertida e ajeitando o balde entre as pernas. As pernas e braços de ambos se roçavam de um jeito gostoso, mas eles não falaram nada sobre. ― E o que você ouviu, hm?</p><p>― Hm… Ouvi coisas, oras. ― Kyungsoo deu de ombros, olhando um tanto desconfiado para Baekhyun e sentindo o corpo esquentar por culpa da cerveja… e das secadas que ele lhe dava indiscretamente. ― Não preciso dizer se você já sabe delas.</p><p>― Eu até posso saber… mas adoraria ouvir da tua boca. ― Bernardo mordeu o lábio inferior antes de sorrir faceiro, alisando a própria barriga por cima da camisa, com um ar preguiçoso. Kyungsoo admitia que aquele jeitinho de Baekhyun o deixava mais bonito que o normal. ― Receber um elogio seu é ótimo. Ainda mais nessa voz maravilhosa que você tem…</p><p>Foi gostoso para Eduardo ouvir o tom arrastado e ébrio de Bernardo tão de pertinho quando ele se achegou mais e encostou o rosto em seu ombro, mesmo que fosse inevitável sentir o corpo tensionar e o estômago ferver numa mistura de álcool e nervosismo a cada lufada de ar que Baekhyun soltava e atingia o seu pescoço.</p><p>― Eu vou pensar no seu caso ― Eduardo repetiu baixinho, já que Bernardo estava perto o suficiente para ouvir. Tomou um longo gole da cerveja a fim de relaxar, permitindo se inclinar para ajeitar a cabeça dele em seu ombro. A risadinha de Baekhyun fez a pele de Kyungsoo se arrepiar levemente.</p><p>― Hm… E vai pensar com o mesmo carinho que te fez aceitar o meu convite? ― Bernardo perguntou em tom de flerte enquanto fixava o olhar nas pintas que conseguia enxergar no pescoço de Eduardo à meia luz.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu uma risada soprada diante da jogada de Baekhyun e, ao perceber que não conseguiria formular uma resposta a tempo de deixá-lo desconcertado, decidiu ficar quieto, encostando a cabeça na pedra e fechando os olhos. Estar tão consciente do próprio corpo era um pouco estranho para Eduardo e provavelmente era por culpa do nervosismo que lhe atingiu ao tê-lo tão perto, mas sentia cada leve toque de Bernardo, mesmo sobre a camisa onde o rosto dele se apoiava e os dedos passeavam preguiçosamente.</p><p>De uma maneira estranha, Baekhyun não quebrou o silêncio e, se não fosse pelas pontas dos dedos circulando levemente a lombar de Kyungsoo antes de se direcionarem até a cintura e apertarem levemente, poderia até pensar que ele estava dormindo. Então Bernardo afastou o rosto do ombro de Eduardo, apenas para acariciá-lo com a ponta do nariz de um jeito carinhoso e preguiçoso — embriagado pelo perfume e atraído pelos pontinhos escuros espalhados pela pele — e fechar calmamente a distância até que estivesse com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele, sentindo o frescor da fragrância se desprender mais intensamente na região sensível. </p><p>E, <em> nossa </em>, só de tê-lo tão próximo Eduardo podia sentir o coração socar o peito e pulsar nos ouvidos enquanto o estômago dava voltas tamanho o nervosismo que sentia. Mesmo que mínimo, o contato era tão bom que a pele de Kyungsoo se arrepiou e seus lábios se entreabriram em um suspiro contido enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas e mantinha os olhos fechados, a fim de se concentrar em cada roçar do nariz e dos lábios macios de Baekhyun em seu pescoço.</p><p>Nesse meio tempo, a mente de Bernardo explodia em imagens criadas de ele mesmo explorando a pele cheirosa com a boca e a língua da forma mais ousada possível, sentindo seu desejo por Eduardo crescer mais um pouquinho enquanto fazia desenhos aleatórios na pele do pescoço dele com a ponta do nariz e dedilhava levemente a cintura, sentindo a ansiedade lhe arranhar as costelas e congelar o estômago.</p><p>Parecia tão natural estar ali que Baekhyun não conseguia se impedir de continuar, perdendo a noção do tempo e do espaço em volta, ainda mais quando Kyungsoo tombou levemente a cabeça, deixando o pescoço mais acessível a ele após se acostumar com os arrepios causados pelas carícias.</p><p>Foi com muito custo que Bernardo abandonou o pescoço de Eduardo, impedindo-se de beijar a pele convidativa e seguindo com a ponta do nariz pela linha da mandíbula até chegar ao queixo e se afastar um pouco, com a sensação de ter estado em outra realidade. Kyungsoo instantaneamente sentiu falta do toque. A pele queimava nos rastros que Baekhyun deixou nela, o coração parecia dar cambalhotas e o corpo parecia totalmente embriagado mesmo que o álcool tivesse evaporado com o nervosismo que havia lhe tomado.</p><p>Eduardo ergueu os olhos, sentindo o coração se acelerar ainda mais ao perceber a proximidade em que estavam. Bernardo estava tão perto que só precisava de um movimento para que colasse a boca na dele… Entretanto, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, parados, com as bocas quase coladas, pedindo por um beijo que Baekhyun não conseguia esconder que queria <em> muito </em> dar em Kyungsoo enquanto reparava em cada traço da boca bonita. Mas, como num estalo ― que, na realidade, foi o início escandaloso de “Evoluiu” de Kevin o Chris e do coro animado que acompanhava a música no luau ―, ambos pareceram perceber o que estava acontecendo e se afastaram com piscadas desajeitadas, mãos no cabelo e na nuca, e pigarreios exagerados.</p><p>― Essa música não fica velha nunca, né? ― Bernardo foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa, a voz soando rouca e nervosa, visivelmente sem jeito com o clima desconcertante que se instalou entre os dois, quase desesperado para a conversa voltar a fluir. Ele pigarreou mais uma vez antes de abrir mais uma latinha e tomar direto dela.</p><p>― Aparentemente uma relíquia do funk ― Eduardo concordou, sentindo o rosto pegando fogo e sentimentos conflitantes lhe tomando quando na verdade não queria pensar em nada. Resolveu fazer o mesmo que o surfista e pegou uma latinha para beber também. ― Aliás, o tempo tá bem gostoso, né? Tá fresquinho por aqui.</p><p>― Bom… É o que se espera, né. ― Baekhyun deu de ombros, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo. ― Estamos numa praia à noite, afinal.</p><p>Eles se entreolharam e houve um breve momento de silêncio antes de não resistirem e caírem na gargalhada, permitindo finalmente que o desconcerto de ambos passasse por meio de risadas e pelo entendimento de que aquele clima não combinava com eles.</p><p>Após a tensão ter sido dissipada, Bernardo se sentiu menos apreensivo ― mas não menos tentado ― enquanto Eduardo concluía que havia sido uma simples e pura provocação por parte dele, se perguntando onde estava com a cabeça para cair no flerte daquela forma tão facilmente.</p><p>― Porra, Dinho... ― Eduardo xingou, engolindo o riso para virar o conteúdo da lata na boca em grandes goladas e sentindo uma queimação chata, agora por culpa do álcool fermentado que castigava o estômago vazio. ― Você é foda, viu.</p><p>― Eu não vou pedir desculpas. ― Ainda rindo, Bernardo apertou a latinha um pouco mais entre os dedos antes de tomar a metade do conteúdo, sentindo-se um pouco tonto quando parou, sabendo que ficaria bêbado de vez quando levantasse. Espiou pelo canto de olho e percebeu que Eduardo ainda estava sem jeito, o que o fez sorrir de leve. ― Quer voltar pra festa?</p><p>― Hm… ― Kyungsoo olhou para o local abarrotado de gente, fazendo uma careta de desagrado e negando com a cabeça. ― Não… Está mais lotado que antes e eu estou desencorajado.</p><p>― Posso chamar os meninos para cá, então ― Baekhyun propôs, pensando que seria bom voltar ao local e pegar mais bebida, mesmo que soubesse que não precisava mais.</p><p>― Nah, deixa os moleques curtirem lá… ― Eduardo sorriu para Bernardo e se permitiu relaxar ainda mais o corpo, deixando sua perna cair sobre a dele. ― Eu tô de boa.</p><p>― Tudo bem, então. ― Observando os movimentos de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, gostando de vê-lo aparentemente tranquilo daquela forma. ― Posso ficar mais um pouquinho com você…?</p><p>Ao ouvir a pergunta cautelosa, Eduardo encarou Bernardo longamente antes de desviar os olhos para a noite estrelada, curtindo a brisa fresca e enxergando as ondas um pouco mais calmas. Desejava ouvir o som do mar que estava sendo abafado pela música que tocava na festa, mesmo que estivesse preguiçoso demais para se levantar e se aproximar da água.</p><p>Kyungsoo concluiu que não tinha motivos para negá-lo, não quando era Baekhyun quem estava tornando a sua noite menos solitária, por mais que gostasse de ficar sozinho e ainda estivesse sem jeito devido as impressões dos toques dele persistirem na sua pele. Estava tendo um bom momento, algo que estava precisando há muito tempo, e prolongá-lo não iria fazer mal. Por isso voltou a encarar Bernardo antes de aquiescer.</p><p>― Não vejo problema nenhum ― Eduardo disse, terminando de beber sua latinha e pegando a última do balde enquanto novamente tomava consciência da proximidade dos corpos, a cabeça de Baekhyun voltando a encostar em seu ombro após ouvir sua resposta. ― Pode ficar.</p><p>― Então eu fico. ― Bernardo sorriu, inevitavelmente feliz.</p><p> </p><p>🌴🌊🌴</p><p> </p><p>O horário de saída da faculdade era quase sempre confuso, com muitas pessoas passando para lá e para cá, esbarrando umas nas outras sem se importar, apressadas para irem para casa ― ou para algum lugar divertido, considerando o fato de que era sexta-feira à noite. E no meio daquele formigueiro que se formou na portaria da instituição, Bernardo se colocava na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar pelo menos um de seus amigos, já que Mateus havia lhe chamado para ir na lanchonete que havia por perto e se sentiu muito tentado a ir, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo cansado logo na segunda semana de aula após as férias.</p><p>Baekhyun sabia que parte de seu cansaço vinha da última semana de férias que passou na casa de seus pais, a pedido do irmão mais velho. Sempre havia uma pequena carga de estresse com a quebra da sua rotina de ir ao mar quase todas as manhãs para ficar na casa dos pais vendo canais infantis na TV com seu sobrinho ou cuidando dos cachorros do pai. Não era ruim, mas Bernardo considerava uma rotina muito parada.</p><p>Mesmo assim, amava passar um tempo com a família e estava até mesmo convencendo seu irmão mais velho, Fernando, a deixar Luquinhas aprender surf com ele — faltando apenas o aval da cunhada para que isso acontecesse e <em> sabia </em> que conseguiria, já que Carolina tinha muito interesse pelo esporte e só não havia aprendido pela falta de tempo. Seu sobrinho tinha apenas 3 anos, mas ele e Baekhyun eram como unha e carne, e Luquinhas já estava numa ótima idade para começar a se familiarizar com a água e aprender  a nadar aos poucos... Algo que Bernardo estava ansioso para ver, mesmo sabendo que isso deixaria seu pai de cabelos em pé ― se ele, por acaso, não fosse careca.</p><p>Isso tudo porque Baekhyun era destacado demais da família, quase como a ovelha negra, que optou por ser médico veterinário em vez de advogado, como todo mundo ali. Seu pai ainda pegava no seu pé com dedicação, mesmo mostrando-se irredutível quanto às suas decisões. Sua mãe também tentava gentilmente convencê-lo a mudar de curso na faculdade quando nunca cogitou a possibilidade. Era o principal motivo de Bernardo dificilmente visitá-los, geralmente só ia a pedido de Fernando que, ao contrário dos pais, apoiava o irmão mais novo a seguir sua vida como queria.</p><p>Por um lado, Bernardo compreendia muito os progenitores ― eles planejaram uma vida para cada filho e ver um deles seguindo um caminho muito discrepante podia ser frustrante. Por outro lado, Baekhyun não se preocupava em fazê-los entender que filhos eram indivíduos com pensamentos, sonhos, ideologias e decisões independentes. Sabia que em algum momento seus pais iriam perceber como era feliz e bem sucedido daquela maneira, mesmo que aquela insistência fosse incômoda para Bernardo.</p><p>Apesar de tudo isso, havia algo que estava deixando Baekhyun realmente contente: suas conversas constantes com Eduardo pelo <em> Whatsapp </em>.</p><p>Desde a festa em que ficaram conversando até a alta madrugada e se despediram com a troca de números de telefone, os dois conversavam quase todos os dias durante a noite, já que Kyungsoo ainda trabalhava na lanchonete e não usava o celular durante aquele período. No início era Bernardo quem o chamava, puxando assuntos aleatórios e sempre tendo muita coisa para dizer enquanto Eduardo só mandava respostas curtas, embora nunca o ignorasse de fato. Demorou uma semana até que Kyungsoo se soltasse o suficiente para que até enviasse áudios soltando uma variedade interessante de palavrões para xingar um cliente que havia lhe destratado ― o que fez Bernardo rir bastante, obviamente.</p><p>E mesmo que tivessem se visto apenas uma vez após o luau, alcançaram uma proximidade muito grande, a ponto de se considerarem amigos ― pelo menos era isso que Baekhyun sentia depois de iniciar o final de semana reclamando da reclamação de seu pai sobre um jogo do <em> Fla x Flu </em> e terminar comentando sobre as bandas brasileiras de indie rock que Eduardo havia recomendado enquanto ele prometia dar uma chance para <em> Maneva </em>, a banda de reggae favorita de Bernardo.</p><p>Poderia até ser uma preocupação para Baekhyun o fato de ter Kyungsoo tão constantemente em seus pensamentos, mas ele estava tão empolgado com uma amizade nova, cheia de distinções entre gostos e também muitas semelhanças prazerosas, que nem havia parado para pensar profundamente sobre isso. Bernardo sempre se deixava levar pela sua animação quando conhecia alguém que lhe interessava muito ― e isso era meio difícil de acontecer, mas Eduardo tinha um jeito tão único aos olhos de Baekhyun, que ele apenas queria conhecê-lo mais e mais.</p><p>Foi graças a Kyungsoo que sua semana na casa de seus pais foi mais tranquila do que o habitual, com o humor e aleatoriedades que agradava muito a Baekhyun.</p><p>Bernardo estava tão absorto pelos próprios pensamentos que levou um susto ao sentir um par de mãos pesarem em seus ombros ao mesmo tempo em que teve a impressão de ter visto Eduardo próximo da barraca de tapioca que ficava ao lado da saída da faculdade. Estava pensando tanto em Eduardo assim ao ponto de vê-lo em todos os lugares?</p><p>― Não precisa ficar na ponta dos pés assim, eu te ajudo a enxergar, tampinha. ― Baekhyun ouviu a voz de Daniel atrás dele e revirou os olhos pela zoação.</p><p>― Cauã me ajudaria mais ― devolveu, fazendo o amigo rir baixinho ao passo em que ele se colocava ao seu lado. ― Você não viu o Mateus por ali pela saída? Ele falou que ia se encontrar comigo pra gente comer um lanche e nada ― Bernardo reclamou, bufando impaciente enquanto voltava a ficar na ponta dos pés.</p><p>― Bro… não vi ― Daniel respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e ajudando-o a procurar com os olhos. ― Será que ele não esbarrou com a Ju por aí, não?</p><p>― Pô, se ele me largou pra ficar atrás da Juliana vai ser um vacilo do caralho ― Baekhyun xingou, mas acabou rindo, porque não era algo difícil de acontecer quando se tratava da paixão não superada de Mateus pela garota. ― Eu tô cansado hoje, queria meter o pé.</p><p>Apesar de querer deixar o amigo pra lá e ir embora, Bernardo não era vacilão como Mateus e por isso decidiu mandar uma mensagem e esperar mais um pouco enquanto vasculhava com os olhos aquele amontoado de gente uma última vez.</p><p>― Sei que o semestre começou <em> porradão </em> pra gente, mano ― Daniel começou, colocando a mão no ombro de Bernardo e dando leves tapinhas. ― E ‘cê tá com estresse acumulado de casa. Se pá é melhor ralar o peito mesmo.</p><p>― É, pois é… ― lamentou, soltando um muxoxo baixinho. ― <em> Teu </em> falou que iria brotar aqui, mas agora tá bancando de furão, pô.</p><p>Sem que pudesse controlar, Baekhyun voltou a olhar para a barraquinha de tapioca só para confirmar se aquele cara muito parecido com Eduardo ainda estava lá e o viu de costas para ele, parado na lateral da barraca. Não queria pagar o mico de se aproximar e não ser quem pensava, mas a postura, a largura dos ombros e até mesmo o cabelo raspado nas laterais com o topetinho comportado de Kyungsoo estava naquele cara. Sua confirmação definitiva veio quando Jonathan, o amigo de Eduardo, chegou perto do rapaz e começou uma conversa animada. <em> Aquele só podia ser Eduardo, a não ser que ele tivesse um irmão gêmeo ou algo assim </em>, foi o que pensou antes de se virar novamente para Daniel.</p><p>― Mano, eu vou indo… Se você vir o Mateus, fala pra ele que vou passar na lanchonete antes de ir pra casa ― Bernardo informou ao amigo, que assentiu em concordância.</p><p>― De boa, bro. Vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco, tô esperando uma pessoa também ― comentou Daniel enquanto se despedia de Baekhyun com um aperto de mãos. ― Se ele passar pelo barzinho, passo o recado pra ele.</p><p>Bernardo se afastou depois de responder um “valeu” baixinho, caminhando em direção à barraca onde viu Eduardo ainda conversando com Jonathan. Não conseguia negar que estava empolgado, já que fazia longos dias que não o via pessoalmente, graças ao tempo que lhe faltava em todo início de semestre. Após se aproximar um pouco e ver como Kyungsoo estava entretido numa pequena discussão com o amigo dele, Baekhyun hesitou em abordá-lo por não querer atrapalhá-los, mas logo Jonathan o viu e sorriu largo, acenando e chamando a atenção de Eduardo para atrás dele.</p><p>― Fala aí, Bernardo! ― Junmyeon foi o primeiro a cumprimentar Bernardo, que sorriu e se aproximou mais, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Eduardo.</p><p>― Qual é, Jonny, de boa? ― Baekhyun respondeu, apertando o braço de Jonathan amigavelmente e se virando para Kyungsoo logo após, terminando de enlaçar os ombros dele em um meio abraço. ― Oi, Edu, tudo bom?</p><p>― Oi, Dinho… ― Eduardo deu um sorriso breve e envolveu a cintura de Bernardo brevemente, devolvendo o meio abraço e revirando os olhos para o sorrisinho sugestivo de Junmyeon, que adorava provocá-lo sobre sua proximidade com Baekhyun. ― Já sabe, Jonny, amanhã na minha casa para terminarmos o trabalho, ouviu?</p><p>― Vai me deixar ficar sozinho com o Ricardo um pouco? ― Jonathan questionou, fazendo Eduardo olhá-lo com indignação estampada no rosto. </p><p>Ricardo era colega de turma, quase amigo, de ambos e era bem bonito, sendo esse e mais o fato dele estar descobrindo “novos mundos” os motivos para Junmyeon estar se arrastando para ele.</p><p>― Pelo amor de Deus, Jonathan, toma vergonha nessa tua cara, porra ― Kyungsoo disse irritado, fazendo Junmyeon se encolher um pouco e Bernardo rir baixinho diante da situação. ― Não é pra ficar investindo em cara hétero, não me decepcione assim.</p><p>― Falso hétero, Edu, falso hétero, já disse. ― Jonathan suspirou meio aborrecido, olhando para trás dos dois e logo voltando a sorrir. ― Tá bom, amanhã eu tô lá, okay? Não irei me atrasar.</p><p>― Ele tá aqui atrás, né, seu filho da mãe? ― Eduardo perguntou, estreitando os olhos enquanto o amigo já se afastava e cantarolava um “tchau” sem ao menos lhe responder. ― Mas é uma anta… ― comentou baixinho e claramente indignado, o que fez Bernardo rir enquanto começava a rir também.</p><p>― Ele tá apaixonado? ― Baekhyun perguntou por curiosidade e viu Kyungsoo negar com a cabeça.</p><p>― Que nada, ele só quer dar uma bimbada mesmo e a cabeça de baixo não pensa, né ― Eduardo ripostou, afastando-se brevemente de Bernardo, que estava muito confortável naquele meio abraço e quase soltou um som de desaprovação pelo afastamento. ― Mas fala aí, como tu ‘tá? Faz um tempo que ‘cê não aparece lá na lanchonete… Tá atolado ainda?</p><p>― Eu te falei… parece que fiquei meses distante da correria e estou com dificuldades de me reorganizar ― Baekhyun lamentou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos, encarando Kyungsoo e perdendo a conta de quantas vezes pensou sobre o quanto ele era bonito aos seus olhos. Acreditava que Eduardo já estava até se acostumado a ser encarado daquela forma. ― Mas já, já eu volto a te perturbar.</p><p>― Hm… então deixa pra lá ― Eduardo resolveu implicar e riu quando Bernardo soltou um som indignado e o chamou de vacilão. ― Mas sério… espero que você se adapte. Não é legal ver sua cara de cansado, não combina com você.</p><p>― Vou usar esse sábado pra me desagregar no mar, <em> rapá </em>, vou aparecer novinho em folha, ‘cê vai ver ― Baekhyun rebateu com um tom otimista e animado na voz enquanto ajeitava as alças da mochila, fazendo Kyungsoo rir brevemente e desviar o olhar do dele. Foi naquele breve silêncio que Bernardo viu a oportunidade de ficar mais tempo conversando com Eduardo e, despretensiosamente, perguntar: ― Mas e aí, você ‘tá com muita pressa pra ir pra casa?</p><p>― Hm? Não exatamente… ― Kyungsoo respondeu distraído, enfiando as mãos no bolso da bermuda e voltando a olhar para Baekhyun com uma expressão meio avoada. ― Por quê?</p><p>― Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto, que fecha um pouco mais tarde… ― Bernardo disse ao esticar o braço na direção em que ficava o estabelecimento e lançou o convite. ― Não quer ir comigo? A gente conversa mais um pouco… eu pago o lanche.</p><p>Como muitas outras vezes, Eduardo encarou Bernardo de um jeito que ele não conseguiu decifrar. Parecia considerar a ideia, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia incisivo, como se quisesse ler Baekhyun de alguma maneira. Não era incômodo, porém sempre deixava o surfista curioso em saber o que se passava na cabeça de Kyungsoo.</p><p>― Confesso que prefiro que você pague minha volta pra casa depois do que o lanche… ― Eduardo finalmente respondeu baixinho, causando riso em Bernardo, que voltou a jogar o braço sobre um de seus ombros.</p><p>― Isso a gente resolve depois, relaxa. ― Baekhyun sorriu, fazendo Kyungsoo olhá-lo desconfiado, mesmo que parecesse prestes a rir. ― Tá comigo, tá com Deus!</p><p>Caminharam tranquilamente até a lanchonete, mantendo um silêncio confortável após Eduardo reclamar do braço pesado de Bernardo em seus ombros, fazendo-o rir baixinho e murmurar um pedido de desculpas. Aquela lanchonete era muito conhecida entre os estudantes daquela faculdade ― era a mais próxima e com as melhores opções de lanche, mesmo que o preço não fosse tão em conta. Baekhyun gostava dela, mas não era como a Donos do Sabor, por motivos óbvios.</p><p>Os dois chegaram no local relativamente cheio, escolheram uma mesa no fundo e Bernardo se dirigiu ao balcão para ver as opções vegetarianas que havia no estabelecimento, o que foi um problema já que nenhum salgado parecia ter <em> só </em> queijo. Por fim, Eduardo resolveu o problema sugerindo uma porção grande de batata frita para os dois só com catupiry e cheddar e dois milk shakes. O sorriso de Baekhyun ao voltar para a mesa entregava a ansiedade para comer o que havia pedido enquanto conversava com Kyungsoo.</p><p>― Mas e aí ― Bernardo falou animado, chamando a atenção de Eduardo, que cutucava com a unha o menu plastificado que estava sobre a mesa. ― Eu nem sabia que você estudava aqui na UVA…</p><p>― Pois é… nem eu sabia que você estudava aqui ― Kyungsoo rebateu com um sorriso, cruzando os braços e se inclinando sobre a mesa. ― Acho que coisas que fazemos no dia a dia nunca foi tópico das nossas conversas. </p><p>Baekhyun concordou com o que ele disse. Realmente, ficavam tão ocupados falando de gostos em comum e reclamando sobre aleatoriedades que perguntas mais padronizadas sobre faculdade, trabalho ou qualquer coisa do tipo nunca haviam sido levantadas.</p><p>― E o que você estuda aqui? ― Bernardo perguntou, muito interessado em saber mais sobre Eduardo. ― Eu nunca esbarrei em você por aqui desde que te conheci, então provavelmente você deve ser do outro bloco.</p><p>― Provavelmente sou sim... eu faço Arquitetura e Urbanismo ― Kyungsoo respondeu e sorriu largo quando Baekhyun fez uma expressão mista de entendimento e surpresa. ― E a gente já deve ter se esbarrado, só nunca prestamos atenção um no outro ― alegou, fazendo Bernardo negar com a cabeça enfaticamente.</p><p>―  Não mesmo. Eu teria me lembrado se um homem bonito que nem você tivesse cruzado meu caminho. ― Bernardo sorriu de um jeito bonitinho demais para Eduardo, que revirou os olhos e chutou sua canela de leve, fazendo-o rir. ― E nem sei porque fiquei surpreso, esse curso combina com você. Arquitetura ou Hotelaria, no caso.</p><p>Kyungsoo o olhou confuso por um momento antes de finalmente entender, não conseguindo segurar o próprio riso, mesmo que quisesse parecer irritado.</p><p>― Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, viu ― Eduardo declarou, ainda rindo e fazendo sinalzinho com a mão de que iria ter volta enquanto Bernardo o olhava admirado. ― Mas… e você? Faz qual curso?</p><p>― Medicina veterinária ― Baekhyun respondeu distraidamente, encarando o balcão onde o cara terminava de preparar os milk shakes que haviam pedido e só voltando a olhar para Kyungsoo ao ouvir um “uau” vindo dele. ― Surpreso?</p><p>― Sim. ― Eduardo assentiu, parecendo exageradamente surpreso. ― Não pensei que você fosse tão inteligente.</p><p>― Ei! ― Bernardo exclamou antes de gargalhar, sentindo-se indignado, mas achando graça de quão implicante Kyungsoo conseguia ser, já que era um lado dele que gostava bastante. ― Sua vingança veio cedo demais, viu.</p><p>― Não poderia deixar essa oportunidade pra trás. ― Eduardo deu de ombros, se divertindo com a pequena revolta do outro.</p><p>Quando o lanche chegou à mesa, os dois engataram numa conversa sobre seus cursos e suas perspectivas de futuro. Eduardo reclamou de um professor em que sentia a antipatia ser recíproca e que parecia lhe perseguir por todo o lugar ― quando na verdade o homem era apenas o coordenador de seu curso e era comum ele rondar pelo bloco onde lecionava e administrava. Já Bernardo contou ansioso sobre as matérias que havia pego, se empolgando demais e acabando por entregar uma pequena aula de genética e evolução —  interrompendo-se longos minutos depois ao perceber que Kyungsoo lhe olhava como se estivesse atrás de uma tela com uma logo do <em> Telecurso 2000 </em> em algum dos cantos.</p><p>Baekhyun achou fofo quando ele negou com a cabeça e apenas o incentivou a continuar, pois apesar de não entender muito bem, a forma como o surfista contava o que sabia deixava tudo muito interessante.</p><p>E, caramba, por mais que tivesse admitido até mesmo para o próprio Eduardo, Bernardo notava constantemente como era agradável conversar com ele, e saber que tinha alguém que gostava de lhe ouvir com tanta paciência fazia com que inevitavelmente tivesse uma recíproca vontade de ouvir e conhecer mais sobre o que Kyungsoo gostava, fazia e queria em sua vida.</p><p>Na realidade, tudo entre eles parecia muito sincronizado, muito recíproco... <em> menos </em> a vontade que Baekhyun tinha de pegar Kyungsoo de jeito. Porque, sim, sentia vontade de beijá-lo toda vez que olhava para aquela boca bonita e bem desenhada, toda vez que ele falava, sorria ou até mesmo quando só ficava parado, distraído, torcendo o nariz em uma mania que ele tinha de querer coçá-lo sem encostar as mãos no rosto. </p><p>Bernardo o conhecia há um mês e já deveria ter se acostumado com a beleza de Eduardo, com o jeitinho reservado dele quando estava no meio de muita gente, na lanchonete quando ficava todo concentrado em anotar e entregar os pedidos. Semanas iriam e viriam e Baekhyun sentia que não iria superar tão cedo aquela vontade que tinha de ficar com Kyungsoo porque ele <em> sabia </em> do seu interesse, mas… mesmo que nunca tivesse lhe dito com todas as letras, Baekhyun também sabia que não iria rolar nunca. Via essa possibilidade se distanciar cada vez mais ao passo que ficavam mais amigos. </p><p>No fim das contas, estava tudo bem para Bernardo, porque estava conseguindo exatamente o que queria: se aproximar de Eduardo.</p><p>― Aliás… domingo 'cê vai ter algum compromisso? ― perguntou Baekhyun, catando as batatas que haviam sobrado e jogando-as na boca. Sorriu ao ver Kyungsoo inclinar a cabeça levemente para cima, confuso.</p><p>― Hm… acho que não… ― Eduardo respondeu enquanto meneava a cabeça. ― Só sábado mesmo que o Jonny vai lá em casa ajeitar um trabalho. Por que a pergunta?</p><p>― Não quer brotar na minha casa pra jogar video game, trocar umas ideias ou ver algum filme? ― Bernardo convidou ao terminar de beber o milk shake, se jogando contra a cadeira de plástico. ― Tenho um pc gamer e um notebook, mas tenho um <em> PS4 </em>e uma TV bem legal na sala também.</p><p>― Hm… interessante. ― Apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, Kyungsoo parecia cogitar a ideia. Fazia um tempo que não jogava, pois não tinha bom equipamento para isso. ― E quem mais vai?</p><p>― Bom, por enquanto eu só chamei você mesmo. ― Baekhyun não conseguiu segurar a risada sem graça, dando de ombros. ― Eu acabei de ter a ideia. Mas se você não quiser ir só e chamar alguém…</p><p>― Não, não. ― Eduardo riu e balançou a mão em frente ao rosto, tentando tranquilizar Bernardo, que parecia preocupado em deixá-lo desconfortável com o convite.  ― Por mim pode ser, faz muitos anos que não jogo nada além de jogos <em> mobile </em>… é só me dizer o horário que apareço por lá. </p><p>― Domingo é dia vazio, Edu, tu pode acordar e ir pra minha casa, se você quiser. ― Baekhyun se animou e sorriu largo, contagiando Kyungsoo rapidamente. ― Amanhã posso comprar um monte de porcaria, um pack de <em> Brahma </em> ou de <em> Bud </em> e a gente passa o dia engordando, conversando e se entretendo, que tal? Aí mais a noite você vai pra casa.</p><p>Novamente Eduardo ficou em silêncio, encarando Bernardo enquanto parecia pesar os prós e contras do convite, mesmo que na verdade estivesse tentando lembrar se havia algo que precisava adiantar na faculdade. Para Baekhyun não tinha contras nenhum: iria beber e comer enquanto conversava e jogava. Era disso que precisava para iniciar bem o seu semestre.</p><p>― Negar fica ainda mais difícil se esse <em> pack </em> da <em> Brahma </em> for duplo malte... ― Kyungsoo sugeriu com interesse, o que fez Baekhyun jogar os braços para o alto e balançar os ombros mais uma vez.</p><p>― Você quem manda ― Bernardo respondeu em um tom brincalhão, mesmo que estivesse dizendo a verdade. ― O que cê quiser, eu fecho pra ti.</p><p>― Olha, rapá, vai ficar me dando liberdade assim, depois não reclama, viu? ― Eduardo riu baixinho, se espreguiçando sobre a cadeira e sentindo o corpo amolecer. O cansaço da semana atingindo após aquela batata toda que havia comido. ― Combinado, então.</p><p>― Certo… Então eu vou ali pagar a conta ― Baekhyun informou ao se levantar, tirando a carteira do bolso. ― Vai chamando o Uber aí, que eu preciso levar o tritão de volta ao mar.</p><p>Ouvindo a voz de timbre gostoso praguejar com o seu nome, Bernardo só conseguiu rir e perceber que havia até mesmo esquecido do quão exausto estava e de como só queria ir para casa descansar, graças às conversas animadas que teve naquelas poucas horas. Não era de se admirar, no fim das contas, que Baekhyun se sentisse ainda mais atraído por Kyungsoo.</p><p>E, ao sentir os joelhos se roçarem no banco de trás do carro enquanto conversavam baixinho, Bernardo sequer cogitou a ideia de evitar aquela reviravolta estomacal que sentia por causa de Eduardo... Deixaria as coisas irem e virem sem medir a força, tais como as ondas no mar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo não se lembrava da última vez que teve uma manhã de domingo tão agitada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apesar de sair para surfar como fazia quase todos os dias, suas manhãs de domingo geralmente eram tranquilas. Mas naquela manhã em específico, Baekhyun acordou mais cedo do que o esperado — com a visita de Eduardo em mente — e lembrou que não fez algo muito importante: arrumar a casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não que ele fosse um cara porco que deixava suas roupas sujas jogadas pela casa ― muito pelo contrário, era um rapaz limpo e vaidoso, que lavava suas roupas todos os sábados ―, mas era desorganizado, ainda mais quando se tratava dos produtos de sua loja online, que costumava deixar na sala. As roupas que vendia ficavam numa estante própria para isso, algumas pranchas eram colocadas num canto qualquer enquanto caixas de artigos diversos ficavam empilhadas no meio do cômodo, tampando a TV. Parecia uma zona de guerra, que teve que organizar antes que Kyungsoo batesse em sua porta e resolvesse dar meia volta diante do cenário caótico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun arrumou tudo da melhor forma que conseguiu, movendo todos os objetos para um quarto extra que possuía na casa ―  reservado justamente para guardar o estoque da loja, mas que nunca era usado por pura preguiça de organizá-lo ―, tomando cuidado para que as pranchas ficassem bem colocadas no suporte. De quebra, aproveitou que agora a sala realmente parecia uma sala para varrer e passar pano no chão e tirar pó dos móveis, deixando o local cheiroso. Também não se esqueceu de ver se a cozinha estava em ordem e o banheiro decente como se lembrava de ter deixado no dia anterior. O único lugar que não precisou mexer foi o próprio quarto, onde já deixava tudo arrumadinho por ser o lugar da casa onde passava a maior parte do tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois da incrível faxina que fizera no apartamento ― que era pequenino, mas dava um trabalho danado ―, Bernardo decidiu tomar um banho demorado para relaxar os músculos que reclamavam de terem trabalhado tão subitamente naquele deslocamento de produtos, mesmo que a água estivesse fria, já que não conseguia tomar banho quente de jeito nenhum. Saiu do chuveiro após trinta minutos, ouvindo o celular tocar sem parar e inevitavelmente pensando que era Eduardo, porém quando alcançou o aparelho, viu que era Cauã ligando — para a quebra da sua expectativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Coé, menor, fala tu ― Baekhyun atendeu, ouvindo a risada do amigo no outro lado da linha. Tinham se falado na sexta por causa das aulas na praia, então não entendia a urgência de Chanyeol em falar com ele, visto que havia outras três chamadas perdidas no aparelho. ― O que cê me manda? Me ligou tanto que pensei que tava te devendo, já.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fala tu, bro</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Cauã respondeu com uma voz animada. Ele provavelmente estava perto do mar, pois havia um barulho alto de vento atingindo o microfone. ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Achei que cê tivesse dormindo, por isso liguei pra te acordar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não, pô, tava na ducha ― Bernardo explicou, caminhando pelo quarto ainda com a toalha presa na cintura, o tronco molhado e os cabelos úmidos. Aproveitou a ligação para ir até seu guarda roupa e escolher o que vestir. ― Mas agora tô na escuta, passa a visão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Então, eu vim aqui na loja do Milton pedir a manutenção de algumas pranchas</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Chanyeol começou a dizer, a voz soando alta demais devido ao vento e fazendo Baekhyun afastar o telefone do ouvido. ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>E ele me falou que a sua tá pronta. Tô com a sua Funboard aqui, achei que se pá seria uma boa passar aí, deixar as pranchas e trocar umas ideias...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Quê? Hoje? Não rola, mano ― Bernardo negou e enfatizou a negação com um menear de cabeça, mesmo que o amigo não pudesse ver. ― Hoje não quero ninguém aqui em casa, foi mal. Amanhã eu pego tudo contigo, a gente pode marcar no Point do Forte pra tomar umas brejas depois das aulas de surf, mas hoje não rola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm… saquei a tua, Dinho</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― o tom malicioso de Cauã já dizia tudo e mais um pouco, e a risadinha só piorou a situação. Baekhyun revirou os olhos, já esperando a típica pergunta. ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vai comer quem?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não vou comer ninguém, Cauã, deixa disso. ― Bernardo bufou, tirando a toalha da cintura para passar no tronco, procurando desodorante e perfume na porta do meio de seu guarda roupa. Um </span>
  <em>
    <span>“quem me dera”</span>
  </em>
  <span> ainda passou por sua cabeça, mas tentou dispersar rapidamente aquele pensamento. ― Mas eu chamei uma pessoa aqui sim, só pra passar o dia, e quero curtir no sossego, por isso não convidei mais ninguém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>E ainda me diz que não vai pegar ninguém, tá certo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Chanyeol voltou a rir, ficando em silêncio por breves segundos antes de perguntar: ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mas me diz, é um cara ou uma mina…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É um cara que vai brotar aqui ― Baekhyun respondeu a contragosto, colocando a  cueca e passando desodorante pelo corpo. ― É só um amigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oh… Então tu conseguiu pegar o cara da lanchonete? Caraca! ― Cauã quase gritou no ouvido de Bernardo, que quis gritar de volta, mas só afastou o alto falante do ouvido para desligar o aparelho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Tchau, seu chato do caralho ― Baekhyun se adiantou em dizer para cortar o assunto, ouvindo Chanyeol gritar um </span>
  <em>
    <span>“encapa essa minhoca”</span>
  </em>
  <span> antes que pudesse desligar a chamada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rindo do que o tosco do amigo havia dito, Bernardo jogou o celular sobre a cama para pegar a roupa que separou para vestir: um shorts curto branco com estampas de palmeiras e uma regata preta longline, com uma abertura larga nas laterais. Após isso, colocou uma colônia, apenas para ficar com um cheiro refrescante no corpo, e se encaminhou até a cozinha para colocar as latas de cerveja no congelador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi quando Baekhyun terminou de instalar o video game na Smart TV da sala que o som repentino e incômodo da campainha começou a tocar. Sabia que era Kyungsoo, pois deixou avisado para o porteiro que receberia visita e que ele poderia subir direto. Sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, mas tratou de relaxar enquanto se apressava para abrir a porta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já Eduardo estava completamente sem jeito quando a porta escura e envernizada foi aberta, recebendo um sorriso largo e brilhante de Bernardo, que estava visivelmente animado com a sua visita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era muito estranho para Kyungsoo se imaginar na casa de Baekhyun, quanto mais passar o dia lá com ele. Tinha pensado em cancelar de última hora, mas se sentiu culpado demais para fazê-lo. Sem horário exato combinado, ele também pensou em ir apenas depois do almoço, porém lembrou da mensagem que o surfista havia lhe mandado na noite do dia anterior, com uma foto de várias bolsas de compras com comida congelada, besteiras e dois </span>
  <em>
    <span>packs</span>
  </em>
  <span> de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brahma</span>
  </em>
  <span> duplo malte, como ele havia prometido. Então o que lhe restou foi ir, chegar às 11h30 e procurar curtir o dia sem preocupações.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O problema era que, agora que estava ali, Eduardo não sabia nem onde pôr as mãos. Admitia que estava muito tímido, mas não exatamente desconfortável ou constrangido ― só precisava se acostumar com a rápida intimidade que surgiu entre ele e Bernardo. Com isso em mente, Kyungsoo apenas entrou no apartamento quando lhe foi dado espaço, devolvendo o sorriso bonito de Baekhyun com um sorriso contido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas era um pouco difícil não ficar um pouquinho mais nervoso ao reparar em como o surfista se vestia e em como o cabelo bagunçado só o deixava mais bonito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oi, gatinho. ― Bernardo foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele ar desconcertante que se instalou entre eles, bastante contente por ver Eduardo ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oi, Dinho ― Kyungsoo cumprimentou de volta, parando logo atrás de Baekhyun enquanto ele trancava a porta do apartamento, deixando a chave na porta. ― Eu me atrasei?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não, eu não te dei horário pra vir, lembra? Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo antes do almoço. ― Bernardo respondeu, virando-se para Eduardo e não deixando de reparar em como ele estava vestido em uma bermuda jogger de moletom cinza e uma camisa preta de tecido leve e gola V, que o deixava ainda mais bonito, tanto que Baekhyun foi incapaz de disfarçar a secada que deu. ― Bem-vindo ao meu cafofo, Edu! Sinta-se em casa e não repara na bagunça, hm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Obrigado. ― Rindo sem graça, Kyungsoo tentou ignorar aquela típica queimação que sentia quando era secado pelo surfista, sentindo-se ser abraçado pelo ombro antes de ser guiado pelo pequeno hall até a sala. ― E a única coisa que reparo é no cheiro da casa e em louça na pia. ― confessou, fazendo Bernardo soltar uma gargalhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Então acho que você vai gostar daqui ― Baekhyun brincou, deixando Kyungsoo livre para explorar o seu apartamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entretanto, Eduardo não era tão curioso a ponto sair adentrando em todos os cômodos da casa, por isso ele apenas deixou os chinelos no fim do hall antes de entrar na sala, gostando do fato de que o chão era de porcelanato e de temperatura fresca. Na sala do apartamento de Bernardo não tinha muita coisa além de um sofá preto encostado numa parede e, de frente, uma estante com uma TV, dois consoles de videogame e alguns action figures de jogos e porta retratos enfeitando o móvel. No lado direito tinha uma janela grande, dando visão para a rua e uma pista ao fundo ― que levava à Praia do Forte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No lado esquerdo estava a cozinha, com uma bancada americana separando a sala, uma geladeira que julgou muito </span>
  <em>
    <span>foda</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― qual é, era frost free de aço inox! ―, armários cinza chumbo e uma pia de mármore escura, assim como a bancada. Ambos os cômodos eram bem espaçosos, como se Baekhyun tivesse calculado inteligentemente o espaço do apartamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O resto Kyungsoo sabia que veria depois, eventualmente, pois algo lhe dizia que não seria a primeira e única vez a pisar ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É… pra uma pessoa só esse apê aqui é massa demais ― Eduardo resolveu dizer, ainda olhando a sala e se voltando para Bernardo, que estava na cozinha. ― Você é bem organizado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… Mais ou menos, vai ― Baekhyun respondeu com uma risada sem graça, reparando em como Kyungsoo parecia tenso enquanto se aproximava dele. ― Por causa da loja online, eu acabo bagunçando muito a minha base, sabe? Hoje dei uma tapeada pra poder te receber mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Bom… pelo menos você é sincero, né. ― Eduardo riu, se apoiando na bancada e encarando o surfista. ― Mas eu gostei daqui, é confortável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mesmo? E quanto ao cheiro da casa? ― Bernardo indagou, com um sorriso faceiro no rosto. ― O que achou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se sentiu momentaneamente confuso, pronto para dizer que não tinha nada demais e demorando muito para perceber que, na verdade, o apartamento tinha o cheiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O perfume de Baekhyun estava por todo lugar por motivos óbvios, mas por alguma razão isso deixou Kyungsoo desconcertado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sim… é um apartamento fresco, bem iluminado, organizado… ― Eduardo elogiou genuinamente o lugar, desviando os olhos de Bernardo e ficando reticente por alguns segundos antes de dizer: ― E muito, muito cheiroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Fico feliz em saber disso. ― Baekhyun sorriu, deixando que seu olhar se fixasse em Kyungsoo mais uma vez, admirando o rosto bonito e quase deixando a mente vagar, mas ele sorriu de volta e o surfista percebeu o quão sem jeito ele estava e o quanto precisava fazê-lo relaxar um pouquinho. ― Você prefere comer alguma coisa ou já quer jogar algo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, eu comi não faz duas horas, então estou bem ― Eduardo recusou a comida com um tom gentil e se espreguiçou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça enquanto Bernardo se aproximava, saindo da cozinha. ― Quais jogos você tem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… Eu tenho alguns ― Baekhyun respondeu, dirigindo-se até a estante e abrindo as portas da parte de baixo do móvel para mostrar uma grande quantidade de jogos, todos devidamente organizados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Caralho, é muito jogo ― Kyungsoo murmurou surpreso, agachando-se ao lado do surfista para que pudesse enxergar melhor os títulos. Alguns eram de versões anteriores do PlayStation. ― Alguém aqui parece ser viciado, hein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu já fui bem mais, acredite. ― Bernardo riu e dedilhou as capas dos CDs antes de voltar o olhar para Eduardo. ― Tenho alguns clássicos, como God of War, The Last Of Us, Mortal Kombat... mas podemos jogar os mais recentes também. Cê quem manda hoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… E qual edição do Mortal Kombat que você tem? ― após ponderar por algum tempo, Kyungsoo resolveu perguntar e Baekhyun tratou de puxar os jogos que possuía em ordem na estante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu tenho esses quatro aqui. ― Bernardo mostrou as capas, passando uma por uma enquanto falava. ― O mais recente é o 11, mas tem o XL, o Arcade Colletion e o Vs. DC Universe. ― Depois de dizer as opções que tinha, se levantou e deixou Eduardo livre para escolher qual seria o primeiro jogo do dia, já ligando a TV. ― Lança a braba que a gente começa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Nunca joguei nem o 11 e nem o XL… ― Kyungsoo comentou, colocando os outros dois jogos no lugar e se levantando com as duas capas na mão. ― Pode ser o XL?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Claro. ― Bernardo sorriu e pegou os controles, deixando-os no sofá e se dirigindo para a cozinha. ― Vai colocando o jogo aí que vou pegar umas besteiras pra gente comer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para Baekhyun encher uma vasilha com dois sacos grandes de Doritos e pegar duas latinhas de Coca-cola na geladeira antes de voltar para a sala, doido para começar a jogar e saber se Kyungsoo era tão competitivo quanto ele afirmava. Não fazia tanto tempo que Bernardo teve uma tarde de jogos como aquela, mas não se lembrava da última vez que foi com uma pessoa “nova” e, particularmente, apreciava o sentimento de preocupação em fazer alguém se sentir à vontade no seu apartamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo, por outro lado, ainda estava tenso e um pouco nervoso, internamente brigando consigo mesmo por simplesmente não estar se entendendo muito bem. Estava consciente demais do próprio espaço que ocupava e a timidez insistia em querer fazê-lo se encolher um pouco. Sem contar que ele se sentia sem jeito porque estavam sentados muito perto, os braços se roçavam vez ou outra e coxa nua de Baekhyun esbarrava toda vez em seu joelho, já que ele estava sentado em posição de lótus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por isso Kyungsoo decidiu que se concentraria totalmente no jogo nos próximos minutos e em </span>
  <em>
    <span>vencer</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun na maior quantidade de partidas possíveis, testando todos os </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fatalities </span>
  </em>
  <span>e os </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brutalities</span>
  </em>
  <span> que poderia em cima dos personagens que o surfista escolhesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi divertido para Bernardo ver que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eduardo podia ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> competitivo, mas que também levava tudo na esportiva e era implicante até naquelas horas. Tão implicante que Baekhyun não conseguiu conter a revolta ― e o ataque de risos ― quando, ao perceber que estava perdendo a quinta partida, Kyungsoo tomou o controle de sua mão e prendeu o objeto entre as pernas, fazendo um combo rápido para que seu Alien perdesse para o Predador dele, finalizando com um </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fatality</span>
  </em>
  <span> e comemorando como se aquela partida tivesse sido justa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após algumas horas rindo e implicando um com o outro, perceberam que já não tinha mais farelo de biscoito para contar história na bacia, o que fez Bernardo sugerir que fizessem uma pausa para almoçar, já que tanto para ele quanto para Eduardo, aquele tanto de Dorito não foi o suficiente para deixá-los satisfeitos. Por isso se levantaram, esticando os corpos e largando os controles no sofá antes de se dirigirem para a cozinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Vem cá, o que você comprou pra comer, afinal? ― Kyungsoo quis saber, se apoiando na bancada americana. ― Cê chegou a me mostrar várias bolsas nas fotos de ontem, mas não consegui ver nada além de biscoitos e lasanha congelada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Essencialmente foi isso que eu comprei mesmo ― Baekhyun respondeu, coçando a nuca meio sem jeito e abrindo o congelador da geladeira. ― Comprei pratos prontos, chocolates, biscoitos a rodo, refri… além da cerveja e dois pacotinhos de Mentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… Quando você falou que iria investir nas porcarias, cê não tava zoando, não ― Eduardo comentou enquanto olhava para as opções que havia no congelador, assentindo levemente com a cabeça antes de sorrir. ― Gostei. Vamos de lasanha mesmo, então.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com um sorriso no rosto, Bernardo pegou duas lasanhas, uma só de queijo para si e outra de frango com bacon para Eduardo. Como ele sabia que seu micro-ondas não comportaria as duas embalagens, decidiu fazer no forno elétrico que possuía ― pois o surfista era do tipo que achava que quanto mais aparelhos e utensílios de cozinha tivesse, melhor seria, mesmo que não soubesse cozinhar uma grande variedade de pratos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto descartava a caixa e colocava as duas lasanhas para assar, Baekhyun pediu para que Kyungsoo pegasse uma lata de cerveja para beberem e assim “começarem os trabalhos”. Eduardo pegou duas só por garantia, já que estava com sede e sabia que Bernardo também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mas fala tu. ― Sentando-se na cadeira de frente para Kyungsoo, Baekhyun decidiu puxar um assunto o qual estava curioso fazia tempos, mas que nunca tivera oportunidade de perguntar. ― E a sua família? Cê chegou a comentar comigo que é descendentes de coreanos, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Uhum! Tanto meu pai, quanto a minha mãe são coreanos-brasileiros ― Eduardo afirmou, abrindo uma das latinhas e despejando o líquido em dois copos americanos, tomando cuidado para não transbordar. ― Meus avós moram em São Paulo, mas meus pais se conheceram aqui no Rio mesmo. Ele é professor e ela, psicóloga. E quanto a sua família?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu vim de uma família de advogados, sabe? Meu pai e minha mãe são advogados, meu irmão também é… É o negócio da família.― Bernardo revirou os olhos e fez uma careta de desagrado ao dizer, causando risos em Eduardo. ― O casamento do meu pai e da minha mãe foi meio arranjado, porque as famílias já se conheciam, mas eles parecem se gostar muito e eu acho o relacionamento deles muito bonito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E por que você não é advogado também? ―Kyungsoo perguntou com curiosidade, esvaziando o próprio copo de cerveja numa golada generosa e prosseguindo antes que fosse respondido ― Não quis, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Nossa, Edu, cê não tá ligado de como eu acho a vida deles </span>
  <em>
    <span>insuportável</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Baekhyun reclamou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de um jeito bonitinho demais na opinião de Kyungsoo. O biquinho de insatisfação que o surfista fazia atraía seus olhos sem que pudesse evitar. ― Acho uma bosta ficar o dia enfurnado em escritório, usando terno todo engomadinho, nossa… Isso não é pra mim. Sou um pássaro livre, saca? Decidi buscar outros horizontes, viver de outra forma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sinceramente, eu acho isso incrível. ― Eduardo abriu um sorriso um tanto admirado, focando o olhar no próprio indicador que rodeava a borda de seu copo. ― Digo, se desafiar, buscar viver diferente do que é imposto e tal. Acredito que seus pais não aprovem muito a ideia…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eles odeiam. E na real? Eu não ligo. ― Bernardo deu de ombros e se deixou escorregar pela mesa, deitando a cabeça sobre o braço esticado e suspirando calmo. ― Quero viver, ser feliz… eles podem não gostar agora, mas sei que com o tempo vão perceber isso. Não sou muito preocupado com o que eles pensam nesse sentido…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voltando a se sentar adequadamente para matar a cerveja que já esquentava no copo de vidro, Baekhyun encarou Kyungsoo por um momento, admirando o sorriso contido nos lábios que tanto lhe atraíam antes de encará-lo nos olhos. Queria poder dizer o quão bonito ele estava, mas julgou ser tão fora de hora que desistiu. Sabia que não precisava dizer, de qualquer forma; seu olhar dizia tudo e a súbita vermelhidão nas pontas das orelhas de Eduardo junto dos olhos se desviando dos seus, dizia que ele havia entendido bem o recado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É um jeito bem legal de se pensar ― a voz de Eduardo falhou um pouquinho ao dizer e Bernardo preferiu se concentrar em levantar e ir pegar mais uma latinha de cerveja, do que acabar deixando escapar algum comentário indecente sobre a voz dele ser uma delícia até falhada daquele jeito. ― Sei que a gente já falou sobre isso antes, mas… acho admirável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Acredito que seja o básico para aplicar na nossa própria vida, não? ― Baekhyun indagou retoricamente, mas Kyungsoo ainda assim assentiu. Depois de verificar as lasanhas, o surfista voltou para a mesa com um sorriso. ― Mas aprendi muita coisa com eles, de qualquer forma. Me comunico bem, sei ser formal quando preciso e sei até um bocado de coreano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oh, sério? Eu nunca me interessei tanto, por isso não aprendi, mas meus pais são razoáveis no coreano também ― Eduardo comentou com interesse e voltou a beber a fim de disfarçar o ronco que seu estômago deu. Incrível ter comido tanto e ainda estar com fome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Cê quer umas aulinhas? Eu posso te dar. ― Bernardo ofereceu um sorriso faceiro, o que fez Eduardo já imaginar o que sairia daquela boca. ― Confesso que sou muito bom em línguas. ― O sufista lançou uma piscadinha que fez Kyungsoo revirar os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, sei. ― Assentindo com claro desinteresse, Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha e apontou para o rosto de Baekhyun ― Se você fosse tão bom com a língua assim, teria tirado esse farelo de Doritos do seu queixo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Franzindo o cenho em confusão e surpresa, Bernardo passou a mão no próprio queixo para verificar e, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nossa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, estava realmente sujo, o que lhe fez limpar toda a boca com os dedos para se certificar de que não havia mais farelos ali. Acabou caindo no riso ao perceber que Eduardo mais uma vez tirou uma com a sua cara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Que injusto, você já tinha visto antes ― Baekhyun reclamou com a voz risonha enquanto Kyungsoo já não continha mais a risada na sua frente. ― Por que não me avisou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não tinha razão, não tava me incomodando. ― Kyungsoo deu de ombros, ainda rindo, e viu Baekhyun se levantar mais uma vez, agora para tirar as lasanhas do forno que havia acabado de apitar. ― ‘Tava fofinho você parecendo uma criança com a boca suja de biscoito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sem graça, você ― Bernardo ditou em tom de ameaça, soando cômico para Eduardo pelo fato do surfista estar com uma luva térmica apontado para ele. ― Cê vai ver só o fofinho…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A conversa continuou num clima leve e tranquilo durante o almoço, que foi apenas lasanha. Baekhyun até pediu desculpas por esquecer de fazer o arroz, mas Kyungsoo o tranquilizou ao se mostrar muito dedicado em comer tudo o que havia comprado para aquele dia ― algo que animava muito Bernardo, já que Eduardo também parecia possuir um </span>
  <em>
    <span>vortex</span>
  </em>
  <span> no lugar do estômago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terminaram comer para que pudessem voltar a jogar, mas se desviaram do objetivo inicial enquanto bebiam e conversavam sentados na pequena mesa da cozinha de Baekhyun, que se empolgou ao ponto de puxar o celular e colocar um samba de raíz como música de fundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto Zeca Pagodinho cantava </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Casal Sem Vergonha”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eles discutiam sobre o futuro que almejavam para eles, suas ambições e objetivos. Quando chegou a vez de Adoniran Barbosa com </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trem das Onze”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eduardo se dedicava totalmente a falar algumas curiosidades sobre a História da Comunicação ― matéria que o pai lecionava e que, graças a isso, sabia de muita coisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eram quase quatro horas da tarde quando decidiram voltar a jogar, após verem que faltava poucas latinhas do primeiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, precisando re-estocar o freezer com o segundo </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack</span>
  </em>
  <span> de duplo malte. Bernardo, de última hora, decidiu procurar um </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooler</span>
  </em>
  <span> que estava guardado em algum lugar para que pudessem levar as latinhas estupidamente geladas para perto do sofá e não precisar levantar o tempo todo para pegar mais bebida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto Baekhyun perguntava se não era uma boa ideia comprar mais um </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack</span>
  </em>
  <span> através de um delivery que possuía no celular, Kyungsoo procurava saber qual seria o melhor horário para voltar para casa, ao que o surfista disse para não se preocupar, pois caso fosse necessário, faria um </span>
  <em>
    <span>bate-volta</span>
  </em>
  <span> com Uber e o levaria em casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo, naquela altura, já se sentia muito mais solto e até havia se esquecido totalmente do quão travado se sentiu ao chegar ali ― apesar de se sentir levemente nervoso toda vez que seus olhos se perdiam nas costelas nuas do surfista ― o que agradava demais Bernardo, mesmo que isso significasse ter um Eduardo muito mais implicante que o normal em sua companhia, lhe empurrando para o sofá e prometendo que iria fazê-lo beijar o chão de tantas derrotas que iria sofrer naquela nova rodada no Mortal Kombat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun também estava mais alegrinho, o que fazia com que achasse Kyungsoo ainda mais atraente que o normal, o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>também</span>
  </em>
  <span> fazia com que se aproximasse e investisse mais nos flertes. Porque, na real, ele queria muito </span>
  <em>
    <span>tocar</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eduardo; abraçar, cheirar, ficar como haviam ficado na praia… o que consequentemente deixava Bernardo com uma ansiedade gostosa, que fazia seu estômago borbulhar, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava na própria cabeça que nada iria acontecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles se sentaram no sofá da mesma forma que antes: Baekhyun em posição de lótus e Kyungsoo com as pernas abertas, porque por algum motivo ele se sentia confortável com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>joystick</span>
  </em>
  <span> encaixado entre elas enquanto se sentava todo largado no sofá. Jogaram duas partidas e, apesar das promessas que havia feito, Eduardo não pareceu tão interessado como antes em jogar um jogo de luta. Bernardo propôs que jogassem God Of War, e a regra de que quem perdesse passava o controle já estava silenciosamente estabelecida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ― Nossa… Eu só joguei isso umas quatro vezes na casa do Biel, quando eu ainda nem morava aqui ― Kyungsoo comentou enquanto o jogo iniciava, se ajeitando no sofá e ficando na mesma posição que Baekhyun, distraidamente se inclinando em direção a ele. ― Vou perder muito…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Relaxa, vou te dar uma folga, então ― Bernardo fez uma proposta, percebendo que Eduardo queria muito aproveitar mais do jogo e se achegando mais nele disfarçadamente. ― Te deixo perder duas vezes e aí você me passa o controle, que tal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… Não sei, não ― Kyungsoo brincou, olhando para Baekhyun com falsa desconfiança e vendo-o apenas sorrir em resposta, o que o deixou um bocado desconcertado. ― Feito, então.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Tsc, aproveita que eu estou sendo bonzinho, vai ― Bernardo provocou de volta e soltou uma risada ao ser empurrado levemente por Eduardo, que logo começou a jogar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diferente do esperado, Kyungsoo estava indo muito bem para quem estava muito preocupado em perder o tempo todo e Baekhyun estava longe de se sentir incomodado ou impaciente com isso, ajudando ele a passar nas fases e até mesmo pegando o controle para auxiliá-lo em algum trecho mais difícil. Continuavam bebendo cerveja, agora direto da lata, enquanto conversavam sobre jogos e uma coisa ou outra sobre seus passatempos na adolescência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele momento, Bernardo claramente não estava muito preocupado em olhar para o jogo, preferindo encarar o perfil concentrado de Eduardo, que mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e a mandíbula tensa nas partes mais difíceis do jogo e não intencionalmente parecia sexy demais aos olhos do surfista. Estava tão ocupado admirando o cara que apreciou até o fato de ter ficado do lado onde havia mais pintas no pescoço dele porque, sim, Baekhyun já havia reparado até nisso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para que toda a cerveja no </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooler</span>
  </em>
  <span> acabasse e Bernardo, se sentindo preguiçoso demais para levantar e pegar mais, se aproximasse de Eduardo até que a lateral do próprio corpo estivesse colada no braço dele para então deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e se ajeitar para que seu peso não o incomodasse enquanto jogava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele momento, Kyungsoo se empertigou um pouco, mas tentou se mexer o mínimo possível, procurando relaxar para que Baekhyun não percebesse. Era em instantes como aquele que não se entendia, pois inevitavelmente sentia as batidas do próprio coração lhe ensurdecerem devido ao nervosismo, que já estava lhe rondando enquanto sentia Bernardo secá-lo sem parar... Ele até quis devolver o olhar, mas não o fez justamente por causa do comichão constante e incômodo no estômago que a ansiedade lhe gerava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Bernardo estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>apenas</span>
  </em>
  <span> deitado em seu ombro, parecendo muito confortável e anormalmente quieto, com a respiração muito leve para quem estava acordado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ei, não dorme, não ―  Kyungsoo quebrou o silêncio, falando baixo, mas em um volume que sabia que Baekhyun escutaria enquanto pausava o jogo brevemente. ― Quer jogar um pouquinho?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não, Edu, pode continuar. E não estou dormindo ― Bernardo respondeu também baixinho, olhando para Eduardo sem sair do lugar e apenas enxergando a pele cheia de pintinhas. Lembrou de quando esteve com o rosto afundado ali e se arrepiou de leve. ― Estou te vendo jogar, mas queria ficar pertinho…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Cê tá falado com a voz de quem está com sono, mas tudo bem ― Kyungsoo implicou e riu junto com Baekhyun, apenas parando quando escutou um resmungo dele, o que soou muito </span>
  <em>
    <span>manhoso</span>
  </em>
  <span> aos seus ouvidos, e resolvendo voltar a jogar sem dizer mais nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… Vem cá, qual o perfume que cê usa? ― Bernardo perguntou de repente, ainda olhando para Eduardo do jeito que dava, inebriado pelo perfume gostoso dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>―  Ah, é um da </span>
  <em>
    <span>Natura</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Kyungsoo respondeu com o cenho franzido, um pouco confuso. ― Por que quer saber? O perfume tá forte ainda…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Tá sim. E tá bem gostoso por aqui ― Baekhyun disse, dando uma risadinha e não se contendo ao roçar o nariz de leve pelo pescoço de Kyungsoo, deixando-o arrepiado. ― Só quis saber porque é um perfume </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> gostoso, que combina mesmo contigo… Vou acabar sempre associando ele a você agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mesmo…? ― a voz de Eduardo falhou ao perguntar, sem saber exatamente o que dizer enquanto sua mente dava tantas voltas quanto seu estômago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mesmo, mesmo ― Bernardo sussurrou de volta, se desligando totalmente da possibilidade de Eduardo ainda estar jogando ou não e levando a mão à cintura dele para puxá-lo de leve enquanto afundava o rosto novamente no pescoço dele. ― Só te deixa mais gostoso ainda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentindo como se o ar estivesse lhe faltando, Baekhyun respirou fundo contra a pele de Kyungsoo como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes, puxando-o mais um pouco e sentindo o corpo todo responder ao cheiro dele. Por outro lado, Eduardo só conseguiu fechar os olhos e suspirar forte em resposta, largando o </span>
  <em>
    <span>joystick</span>
  </em>
  <span> no próprio colo e se permitindo pensar que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>porra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a pegada de Bernardo era boa demais para não se deixar levar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun nem se demorou muito no pescoço sensível quando percebeu Kyungsoo se inclinar em sua direção após ter deixado um selar na pele arrepiada. Ainda com os lábios roçando a pele, Bernardo fez o mesmo que havia feito naquele luau: caminhou com eles pela linha da mandíbula tensa de Eduardo, mas, dessa vez, deixou um beijo demorado e molhado no queixo enquanto levava a mão à nuca batidinha dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi só quando sentiu os dedos de Eduardo alcançarem uma de suas coxas que Bernardo não resistiu e colou a boca nos lábios carnudos em um beijo lento, soltando um murmúrio de satisfação por finalmente estar provando aquela boca bem desenhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em contrapartida, Kyungsoo sentia a mente vazia e o corpo todo eletrizado pela adrenalina que era beijar Baekhyun. Não tentou buscar alguma razão nele mesmo e apenas atendeu a vontade do próprio corpo de enfiar a língua na boca de Bernardo, mesmo que se sentisse nervoso o suficiente para não ouvir nada que estava a sua volta além dos murmúrios manhosos que o surfista soltava vez ou outra durante o beijo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Àquela altura, Eduardo já estava com o corpo em direção ao de Bernardo, que desavergonhadamente apoiou a coxa esquerda sobre a dele, puxando-o com mais vontade pela nuca. Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de fechar uma das mãos na coxa nua e levar a outra para arranhar as costelas de Baekhyun, que chamavam a sua atenção toda vez que olhava para a abertura larga da regata dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos sentiam o corpo pegar fogo, o ar faltar e, mesmo assim, continuaram por longos minutos naquele beijo, com as línguas se embolando constantemente e os lábios sendo mordidos vez ou outra enquanto Baekhyun se satisfazia com o contato e Kyungsoo matava uma vontade que nem sabia que possuía. Era gostoso demais para Bernardo cada segundo que as bocas se envolviam devagar, sua pele se arrepiando pela força que Eduardo exercia ao apertar sua coxa e pelos dedos que dedilhavam a lateral de seu corpo, apertando, arranhando e fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais quente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O beijo lentamente foi interrompido, mas eles não se afastaram: as bocas permaneceram coladas e entreabertas, com as respirações pesadas colidindo uma na outra enquanto eles se mantinham com a mente perdida na mais pura vontade de continuar; algo que Baekhyun não conseguiu esperar por mais tempo, lambendo os lábios bonitos e inchados de Kyungsoo, chupando o inferior demoradamente antes de beijá-lo de novo e voltar a arranhar a nuca raspada dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo estava dando voltas e mais voltas em sua mente, se perdendo cada vez mais no cheiro e no gosto de Bernardo, que só conseguia pensar que aquele estava sendo o melhor beijo que trocava em tempos enquanto oferecia a língua para ser chupada com vontade. Os ofegos soavam altos entre o beijo, os corpos estavam arrepiados e sensíveis, e Kyungsoo suportava o impulso que lhe tomava de puxar Baekhyun para cima de si, consciente demais do corpo tão próximo ao seu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perderam a noção do tempo naquele beijo intenso, mas ainda lento, até o ar faltar novamente e ambos se darem conta do que estavam fazendo. Os dois se separaram sem tantos rodeios e desgrudaram os corpos relutantemente, com as respirações ofegantes e os olhares fixos em qualquer lugar senão o rosto um do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Desculpa, não queria ter te beijado... </span>
  <em>
    <span>sério</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Bernardo se apressou em dizer, não querendo estender o silêncio por muito tempo e tentando esclarecer a situação, mesmo que sua fala não fizesse sentido nenhum. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se repentinamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervoso</span>
  </em>
  <span> e com medo de Eduardo simplesmente se levantar e ir embora, pensando que sua única intenção de tê-lo convidado até ali era para ficarem e decidindo ignorá-lo pelo resto da semana. ― Digo, eu queria </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> te beijar, mas não quero que você pense que eu te trouxe aqui pra isso ― Baekhyun continuou a falar acelerado, sem olhar diretamente para Kyungsoo, que se sentiu tonto e surpreso por vê-lo tão nervoso </span>
  <em>
    <span>à toa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ― Você entende o que quero dizer? Não me arrependo, mas eu não-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ei, ei, Dinho… Relaxa. ― Eduardo interrompeu Bernardo ao puxá-lo pelo queixo, fazendo-o olhar para ele com os olhos meio perdidos, os cabelos desgrenhados e os lábios inchados e avermelhados pelo beijo. Ao olhar para Baekhyun, que estava todo bagunçado de um jeito atraente demais, Kyungsoo então percebeu que não queria pensar em mais nada. Pelo menos não naquele dia, não naquela semana. ― Eu quis te beijar também ― disse Eduardo que, ao perceber que podia ter soado errado, negou com a cabeça e buscou se corrigir: ― Não, minto… Eu ainda </span>
  <em>
    <span>quero</span>
  </em>
  <span> te beijar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo parecia ainda estar processando a informação quando foi puxado pelos cabelos castanhos e teve a boca novamente beijada, dessa vez não resistindo em gemer baixinho pelo prazer que foi ter Eduardo lhe pegando com mais vontade que antes.</span>
</p>
<p><span>A forma como Kyungsoo se agarrou em Baekhyun num beijo forte e mais desejoso, fez com que o surfista se condenasse nos próprios anseios. Durante o enroscar de línguas gostoso </span><em><span>pra</span></em> <em><span>caralho</span></em><span>, Bernardo não pensou quando tirou sua perna sobre a de Eduardo e avançou com o corpo em direção ao dele, o beijo se partindo quando Kyungsoo se desequilibrou e caiu deitado no sofá, um pouco surpreso pelo movimento repentino de Baekhyun.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A breve troca de olhares e expressão de seriedade e desejo estampado no rosto dos dois deixava bem claro o que queriam. Bernardo queria dizer o quão gostoso Eduardo ficava lhe olhando como se estivesse com raiva quando sabia que era puro </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesão</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi deitar o corpo sobre o dele, se embrenhando entre as coxas grossas escondidas pelo moletom e colando os quadris enquanto voltava a beijá-lo como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algum pensamento sobre se conter chegou a passar na cabeça de Kyungsoo, mas acabou desistindo da ideia diante dos gemidinhos baixos que Baekhyun soltava durante o beijo, os quais fazia questão de engolir com prazer. Eduardo nunca imaginou que seria </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão bom</span>
  </em>
  <span> estar preso entre um sofá e o corpo de Bernardo sobre o seu, mas era bom demais, melhor ainda ao sentir as mãos dele se perderem em seu tronco até encontrarem a barra de sua camisa para lhe tocar diretamente na pele, com força, de um jeito que achava gostoso demais. Em troca, Kyungsoo passeava com as mãos pelas costas largas, arranhando a pele quente de Baekhyun sem pena e se deliciando com os gemidos mais altos que ele emitia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em meio a tudo isso, Bernardo já não conseguia esconder o quão excitado estava com o contato, ainda mais sendo provocado como era por Eduardo, sentindo as costas arderem levemente por onde ele passava as unhas e os quadris se roçarem enquanto ele inquietamente movia o corpo debaixo do seu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Porra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Baekhyun se sentia nas nuvens ao tocar a pele macia de Kyungsoo, levando os dedos a passearem pela barriga lisa, subindo com eles até alcançarem os mamilos entumecidos. Rodeou com os dedos a região sensível antes de beliscá-los de leve, arrancando o primeiro gemido de Eduardo, tão rouco e grave que provocou uma fisgada forte entre as pernas de Bernardo e fez com que o desejo dele só crescesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo xingou baixinho quando sua boca foi abandonada e Baekhyun passou a explorar a pele de seu pescoço com beijos e lambidas, fazendo com que se sentisse mais duro do que já estava. Eduardo impulsionou os quadris contra os de Bernardo para sentir mais a excitação dele, que se empurrou com mais força contra ele, causando uma fricção boa o suficiente para deixar ambos desnorteados e um pouco mais desesperados um pelo outro, com Baekhyun sentindo um desejo imenso de tê-lo totalmente sem roupa debaixo de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A única resposta de Eduardo foi puxar Bernardo pelo cabelo mais uma vez para também beijá-lo no pescoço, enquanto a outra mão apertava a bunda durinha e pequena que ele possuía num pedido mudo por mais do contato entre as ereções cobertas. E quem era Baekhyun para negar alguma coisa a ele? Determinado a cumprir o que foi implicitamente pedido, o surfista se afastou para tirar a própria camisa e exibiu o peito largo e o tronco bem desenhado, incentivando Kyungsoo a fazer o mesmo e permitindo que ele voltasse a morder o seu pescoço enquanto intensificava os movimentos dos quadris, gemendo com a sensação maravilhosa que era se esfregar nele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles voltaram a se beijar e Eduardo, que </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> havia feito aquilo antes, sentiu-se totalmente sem ar, perdido no prazer de ter o próprio pau duro sendo pressionado e esfregado pelo pau de Bernardo de uma maneira muito gostosa. Os corpos suavam, as peles se colavam ainda mais e Baekhyun se concentrava em guiar a própria boca para os ombros de Kyungsoo, lambendo a pele salgada, provando e mordendo devagar para não marcá-la. Bernardo se sentia mais incentivado ainda ao ouvir a voz grave de Eduardo falhando e sumindo devido ao tesão enquanto xingava baixinho e chamava seu nome em meio aos </span>
  <em>
    <span>“isso's"</span>
  </em>
  <span> que ele sussurrava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois só pararam de se mover quando voltaram a se beijar, e Baekhyun aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar uma mão entre as pernas de Kyungsoo, tateando para sentir quão duro ele estava por sua causa e gemendo ao senti-lo fazer o mesmo segundos depois. Como se estivesse o desafiando, Bernardo aproveitou para provocar ainda mais ao apertar a glande sensível e encoberta pelo tecido de Eduardo, sentindo-o repetir sua ação novamente e arfando pela sensação maravilhosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se beijaram mais um pouco e voltaram a se esfregar, mantendo os lábios colados enquanto ofegavam e gemiam contra a boca um do outro, os corpos implorando pelo orgasmo. Eduardo fechou as mãos nas nádegas de Bernardo e o puxou com força enquanto abria mais as pernas para dar mais acesso ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o olhava nos olhos com um desejo palpável, os quadris se movendo em um ritmo rápido e forte como se já estivessem nus, fodendo como no fundo ambos queriam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram naquele vaivém até que não aguentaram mais e permitiram que os corpos atingissem o que tanto </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisavam</span>
  </em>
  <span> naquele momento. Eduardo foi o primeiro a gozar, impelido pelo </span>
  <em>
    <span>“goza pra mim”</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Bernardo sussurrou contra a sua boca, revirando os olhos e gemendo mais solto e manhoso do que todas as outras vezes para o prazer de Baekhyun, que se desmanchou pouco tempo depois, afundando o rosto no pescoço de Kyungsoo e o abraçando com força enquanto sentia o orgasmo intenso lhe atingir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles ficaram em silêncio e parados no mesmo lugar por longos segundos, até que Bernardo se recuperou da letargia e voltou a beijar o pescoço de Eduardo, que fez um carinho leve nos cabelos úmidos do surfista. Foi com muito custo que se separaram, se olhando por breves momentos antes de descerem o olhar para a bagunça que ambos estavam na parte de baixo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Opa… ― Baekhyun disse com a voz molinha pelo recente orgasmo, erguendo os olhos em direção à Kyungsoo e contendo um sorriso estupidamente contente. ― Acho que a gente se empolgou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oh, você acha? ― Eduardo questionou em tom de ironia, arqueando uma sobrancelha e apenas desmanchando a expressão debochada para gemer, já que Bernardo não perdeu tempo em impulsionar os quadris contra os dele mais uma vez, numa clara provocação. ― Ah, porra, Dinho! ―  resmungou, dando um tapa no braço do surfista em retaliação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Realmente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>porra</span>
  </em>
  <span>… ― Baekhyun voltou a olhar para baixo e deu uma risadinha ao levar mais um tapa de Kyungsoo. ― Desculpa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Que bosta, eu sujei minha bermuda toda… ― Eduardo reclamou, só então pensando na consequência de seus atos. Ainda assim, não pediu para Bernardo, que ainda estava sobre ele, se afastar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Relaxa, gatinho ― Baekhyun buscou tranquilizá-lo, acariciando o queixo liso de Kyungsoo com os dedos. ― Te empresto umas roupas e depois entrego essas lavadas pra você ― ofereceu uma solução, piscando o olho e vendo Eduardo negar com a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― O problema nem é esse… ― Eduardo suspirou levemente, se sentindo muito pouco preocupado para a gravidade da situação. ― Quero ver como vou chegar em casa com uma roupa debaixo diferente e explicar isso pra minha mãe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Bom… ― Bernardo coçou o nariz e deu de ombros, sem saber muito bem o que dizer antes de tentar consolar: ― Pelo menos vai com a parte de cima, né. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por alguma razão, Kyungsoo caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo e foi acompanhado pelo surfista, que não conseguia </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>rir quando o via rindo, mesmo que o motivo da graça fosse ele. Aos poucos, pararam de rir e voltaram a se beijar de uma maneira tão natural que não pareceu que precisavam falar sobre aquilo naquele instante, apenas curtindo um ao outro em meio a beijos molhados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E realmente não conversaram sobre o assunto, nem mesmo quando se levantaram para limpar aquela bagunça e Bernardo se ofereceu para tomar banho junto com Eduardo, levando um soquinho no braço e rindo ao vê-lo todo corado. Eles apenas continuaram o resto da tarde fazendo o que haviam combinado de fazer e obedecendo a vontade que surgia de se beijarem toda vez que olhavam demoradamente um para o outro, não importava a hora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando toda a comida acabou e eles se viram embriagados o suficiente para o sono começar a tomá-los, Bernardo propôs a Eduardo o </span>
  <em>
    <span>bate-volta</span>
  </em>
  <span> no Uber que havia dito que faria anteriormente, apenas para vê-lo chegar bem em casa, o que não foi recusado. Antes se despedirem de vez, os dois ignoraram o motorista e se beijaram intensamente no banco de trás do carro, como se fosse uma promessa para uma próxima, mesmo que Baekhyun sentisse que provavelmente aquilo nunca mais voltaria a se repetir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De qualquer forma, foi o melhor domingo do ano para Bernardo, que voltou para casa, arrumou um pouco da bagunça e se jogou na cama, sentindo o teto girar levemente. Ele riu ao perceber que, mesmo depois do banho demorado que havia tomado, o perfume gostoso de Eduardo ainda estava na sua pele, alcançando facilmente o seu olfato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com as memórias do dia vivas demais na sua mente, Baekhyun agradeceu o fato de nunca ter aula na segunda-feira na faculdade, já que estava tão ansioso que não sabia se conseguiria dormir tão cedo — por mais sonolento que estivesse —, tampouco se teria condições de surfar no dia seguinte… Todos os seus pensamentos aos poucos sendo preenchidos por Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🌴🌊🌴</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demorou uma semana até que eles realmente tocassem no assunto </span>
  <em>
    <span>“pegação forte no sofá”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo tentou de todas as formas possíveis evitar o assunto, buscando encarar tudo normalmente, como amigos que deram uma ficada e </span>
  <em>
    <span>só</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Assim como Bernardo, que percebeu as intenções dele e decidiu seguir como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, vivendo sua vida em sua corriqueira normalidade. Ambos aproveitaram a correria da faculdade para dar um “tempo” e digerir tudo o que havia acontecido, a fim de deixar para trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ideia obviamente não tinha sido de Baekhyun, mas sim de Kyungsoo, que fugia todas as vezes que o surfisa tentava falar sobre o que aconteceu. Por um momento, Eduardo até temeu estar passando uma mensagem de afastamento e rejeição quando não era isso que realmente queria, mas Bernardo o deixou mais aliviado ao agir amigavelmente, não mudando em momento nenhum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Portanto, deixaram que os dias corressem daquela forma, mesmo que um grande </span>
  <em>
    <span>porém</span>
  </em>
  <span> se tornasse mais evidente a cada dia: a tensão que se formava todas as vezes que se viam. Era perceptível até mesmo para os amigos, que sempre perguntavam o que tinha rolado e eram respondidos com um “nada” totalmente indignado de ambas as partes. Porque por mais que tentassem deixar aquilo para trás, não conseguiam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo inicialmente justificou para si mesmo que tinha ficado impactado demais por não ter percebido que queria ficar com Bernardo tanto assim e que logo as coisas ficariam tranquilas novamente… o que não rolou porque ele não conseguia </span>
  <em>
    <span>parar</span>
  </em>
  <span> de pensar no assunto ― as cenas e as sensações que sentiu naquele dia sempre invadindo a sua mente de forma inconveniente, assombrando e provocando de um jeito cruel. Kyungsoo estava sempre pensando no beijo, na força que foi pego, nos gemidos manhosos de Baekhyun, no jeito que ele se mexia em cima de si… Já estava ficando louco, falando sozinho e brigando consigo mesmo na tentativa de não pensar mais no assunto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquilo pesava muito, ainda mais somado ao fato de Bernardo estar mais reservado, ficando mais na dele toda vez que esbarrava com Eduardo, fosse na faculdade ou na lanchonete. Kyungsoo percebia o quanto sentia falta do jeitinho soltinho e jogado do surfista, e já estava ficando incomodado com o quão contido Baekhyun estava ― por mais que eles conversassem normalmente, havia uma tênue barreira que impedia de continuarem com a mesma liberdade de antes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E cansado de se sentir incomodado demais com tudo aquilo, Eduardo entendeu que ficar naquela fuga infantil não adiantaria nada e que o melhor era ter uma conversa decente com Bernardo, para resolver as coisas e finalmente dissipar aquele clima ruim. Foi por isso que chamou Baekhyun por mensagem, a fim de marcarem algum dia para se encontrar, e o surfista respondeu que poderia ser na segunda de manhã, na praia, onde ele estaria com os amigos ― além de achar que seria legal se Kyungsoo fosse vê-lo surfar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era por essa razão que Eduardo se encontrava chutando a areia com os pés descalços e os chinelos entre os dedos naquela segunda-feira de manhã, caminhando em direção a uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas próximas ao mar e vendo, a uma distância segura, que Bernardo estava sendo abordado por elas. O surfista não lhe viu por estarem longe e logo foi chamado de volta para a água por Cauã, o amigo dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algo que Kyungsoo não entendia era como Baekhyun suportava o frio da manhã vestido daquela forma. Eram nove horas da manhã e fazia sol, mas estava frio, assim como a brisa que vinha do oceano; mesmo assim, viu que ele estava com o tronco desnudo e usava calção de surf, quando seus amigos pelo menos vestiam uma camisa térmica de neoprene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela imagem fez com que Eduardo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sem querer</span>
  </em>
  <span> se lembrasse do calor do corpo de Bernardo em cima dele e isso o deixou tão desconcertado que acabou se engasgando com a própria saliva. Sofrendo com tosses nada discretas, Kyungsoo pensou em voltar ao quiosque mais próximo para comprar uma água, mas um ambulante convenientemente passou na sua frente, o que resultou num Eduardo três reais mais pobre, tomando água em grandes goladas para diminuir o calor causado pela vergonha e aliviar a garganta que pinicava insistentemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Além disso, um grande estranhamento apossou Kyungsoo ao lembrar mais uma vez o quanto Baekhyun era popular, notando que aquele tanto de gente estava ali </span>
  <em>
    <span>apenas</span>
  </em>
  <span> para vê-lo surfar. Apesar de tudo, Eduardo resolveu se concentrar na imagem de Bernardo sobre uma prancha pequena, cortando as ondas para se distanciar bem da areia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O que Eduardo não esperava era que fosse ficar tão surpreso ao ver Bernardo na água, fazendo manobras que não sabia que ele fazia, numa velocidade que não tinha ideia que poderia chegar sobre uma onda. O surfista praticamente voava, fazia manobras incríveis que Kyungsoo não sabia nem mesmo o nome. Além de tudo, Baekhyun ficava inegavelmente gostoso em cima de uma prancha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demorou um tempo até que Bernardo saísse da água. Ele deu mais alguns </span>
  <em>
    <span>drops</span>
  </em>
  <span> e as pessoas ficaram torcendo como se ele estivesse competindo ― e era o que parecia, pois ele e os amigos pegavam as ondas juntos, um tentando passar o outro e testando manobras mais complexas. Nesse meio tempo, Eduardo quase desistiu de ficar em pé, mas pensou duas vezes antes de sentar e encher a bunda de areia ― preferia que apenas seus pés tivessem o maior contato com ela, era melhor assim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo até chegou a imaginar que com aquele tanto de gente se aproximando de Baekhyun, teria que ficar mais um tempo de molho no sol ― que já começava a incomodá-lo ―, mas não precisou, já que o surfista saiu da água lhe procurando com os olhos, e apenas cumprimentou e agradeceu algumas pessoas enquanto se aproximava sorridente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sinal de alerta apitou dentro de Eduardo, que não sabia que ficaria tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervoso</span>
  </em>
  <span> ao ver Bernardo chegando daquela forma: com o bermudão preto meio caído e mostrando a barra da sunga, o corpo e cabelos molhados, o peito desnudo enfeitado com um colar de dente de tubarão, a respiração ofegante, a prancha debaixo do braço tensionado… por um momento, ele se sentiu em uma cena de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baywatch: S.O.S Malibu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto a série...O que não anulava o fato de que a imagem na frente de Kyungsoo parecia um imã para seus olhos e que sua memória parecia um vídeo preso na repetição </span>
  <em>
    <span>A-B</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mostrando a imagem daquele peitoral </span>
  <em>
    <span>de cima</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aquilo tirou seu ar, mas só </span>
  <em>
    <span>um pouquinho</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Desconcertante, acima de tudo. Constrangedor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Fala aí, gatinho ― Baekhyun cumprimentou, contendo o sorriso e bagunçando os cabelos molhados. O cheiro de mar e protetor solar que se desprendia da pele dele era forte demais, mas bom de sentir. ― Como cê tá?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oi, Dinho. ― Eduardo timidamente sorriu, coçando a nuca enquanto tentava ignorar os pensamentos inconvenientes. ― Tô bem… e você?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Melhor agora. É bom te ver aqui ― Bernardo respondeu com sinceridade, ainda sorrindo contido e… só. Eles ficaram se encarando e o assunto simplesmente morreu, deixando o silêncio reinar entre eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquilo</span>
  </em>
  <span> que incomodava demais Kyungsoo, o que havia lhe levado até ali para que conversassem: uma tensão palpável, que sempre fazia com que eles se olhassem meio sem jeito, como se esperassem alguma iniciativa um do outro, mas nada vinha. Não fazia o estilo deles, mas estava acontecendo mesmo assim e parecia estranho de um jeito que nenhum dos dois sabia classificar. Baekhyun desviou o olhar por um momento para fixar a prancha na areia e ajeitar o calção, ainda quieto; e Kyungsoo, incomodado com o silêncio e a distância física, se aproximou, chamando a atenção do surfista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sobre o surf… ― Eduardo tentou dizer, apontando para o mar, mas sua voz falhou e precisou pigarrear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Oh, sim. ― Assentindo enfaticamente com a cabeça, Bernardo sorriu com mais vontade dessa vez. ― O que você achou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Achei foda, de verdade! ― Kyungsoo respondeu com uma empolgação genuína na voz, devolvendo o sorriso que lhe foi dado. ― Você voou no ar com uns mortais na prancha que eu nem achava que fossem possíveis. Sério, foi incrível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso! Mesmo que já tenham me elogiado antes, receber um elogio seu… ― Baekhyun soltou uma risada tímida e voltou a bagunçar os cabelos, que agora pareciam um pouco ressecados. ― Digo, você gostou mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O ponto era que Bernardo estava contido não porque queria, mas sim porque sabia que Eduardo estava acuado e tinha receio de assustá-lo de alguma forma. Não queria afastá-lo ou correr o risco de perder a amizade, então tentava entender as atitudes de Eduardo e dar espaço em uma tentativa de não pressioná-lo ou chateá-lo. Era foda para Baekhyun porque queria que houvesse uma forma de saber o que passava pela cabeça de Kyungsoo, mas era muito difícil lê-lo, então sua única opção foi ficar </span>
  <em>
    <span>“de boa”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O fato era que aquela semana foi assombrosa para Bernardo, que pela primeira vez sentiu uma sensação muito similar ao desespero quando percebeu o afastamento muito brusco de Eduardo. Ficou pensando demais, se sentindo até mesmo culpado por tê-lo beijado e desencadeado toda aquela situação. Baekhyun queria muito conversar para saber se estava tudo bem entre eles, se o afastamento foi por sua culpa, se eles continuariam como antes… queria </span>
  <em>
    <span>tantas</span>
  </em>
  <span> coisas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas ao ver Kyungsoo tão perto, o que Baekhyun mais queria era </span>
  <em>
    <span>beijar</span>
  </em>
  <span> aquela boca bonita de novo, lamber, chupar e morder o pescoço dele, sentir o cheiro e o gosto da pele suada... envolver o corpo dele com o seu, pegar na cintura dele com força, espremer a bunda empinadinha entre os dedos, arranhar as coxas, ouvi-lo gemer outra vez, repetir tudo e ir além… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nossa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como Eduardo era gostoso. Tão gostoso que Bernardo não conseguia conter os próprios pensamentos. Precisou fingir bagunçar os cabelos de novo para puxá-los e tentar voltar aos próprios eixos. Precisava deixar aquilo pra lá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Gostei muito. Muito mesmo ― Kyungsoo reafirmou, se empolgando pela primeira vez na semana por finalmente ter uma conversa um pouco melhor com Baekhyun. ― Fiquei até com vontade de aprender surfar também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Se quiser, posso te dar umas aulas… Cê sabe, dou aulas aqui na Praia do Forte mesmo... ― Baekhyun se ofereceu como quem não queria nada, fazendo Kyungsoo soltar uma risadinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Bom, eu até quero, mas vai ter que me dar uns descontos, né ― Eduardo argumentou, oferecendo um sorriso bonito a Bernardo, tentando convencê-lo. Mesmo que estivesse interessado, nem com descontos estaria dentro do seu orçamento. ― Sei que as aulas de surf são caras…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Nah, não esquenta com isso. ― Baekhyun abanou a mão na frente do rosto, sorrindo despreocupado enquanto cruzava os braços. ― Pra você é de graça. Se quiser mesmo, nem precisa se preocupar em se inscrever na escola. Te dou aulas a parte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Certo… Certo, então. Eu topo. ― Eduardo aquiesceu, achando a proposta tentadora. O silêncio caiu entre eles novamente e, percebendo que estava encarando demais o peito nu de Bernardo e que talvez isso fosse perceptível, Eduardo desviou os olhos para o grupo de pessoas que antes assistiam ao surfista. Notando que todos pareciam distraídos, Kyungsoo percebeu que não tinha mais como adiar. ― Então, eu… Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Verdade, pô… Foi pra isso que cê veio, né? ― Bernardo concordou, falando de forma cautelosa e assumindo um tom sério demais, que intimidou um pouco Eduardo. Ele detestava situações assim e inevitavelmente enrolou demais para começar, o que fez o surfista intervir no redemoinho de pensamentos dele. ― Se estiver muito desconfortável, a gente não precisa conversar sobre isso, Edu. Tá tudo bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― A gente precisa conversar </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dinho. E não tá bem, porque… ―  Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro cansado e bagunçou os cabelos, se sentindo ansioso demais. Queria não ter complicado as coisas e sabia a sua responsabilidade naquele clima ruim. ― Eu me afastei de você desnecessariamente e se estou desconfortável é com </span>
  <em>
    <span>isso</span>
  </em>
  <span>, entende? Te devo desculpas por isso, fui infantil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não, não foi, relaxa, Edu… Não precisa me pedir desculpas também. ― Baekhyun sorriu com carinho enquanto meneava com a cabeça. Saber que a preocupação dele era recíproca aliviou um pouquinho o peito do surfista. ― Eu resolvi te dar espaço porque percebi que você precisava de um tempo. Não sei se acabou se arrependendo ou percebendo que não queria ter feito…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não me arrependi, Bernardo ― Eduardo interrompeu os chutes equivocados de Bernardo, se sentindo momentaneamente ofendido antes de entender o que provavelmente devia ter passado na cabeça dele nos últimos dias. ― E eu quis tudo também, do início ao fim. Foi gostoso, foi bom pra caramba... o ponto não é esse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não estava mentindo: tinha sido tão bom que seu âmago pedia por mais. Era difícil admitir para si mesmo que sentia uma vontade absurda de beijar Baekhyun por inteiro, de tê-lo em cima dele de novo, dessa vez sem roupas; era difícil admitir que queria sentir a mão dele em todos os lugares de seu corpo mais uma vez. Mas algo dentro de si também lhe dizia que </span>
  <em>
    <span>não podia, </span>
  </em>
  <span>negando sua vontade e fazendo-o fingir que ela simplesmente não existia, o que parecia bem mais seguro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E qual é o ponto, então, gatinho? ― Bernardo quis saber, tentando não se deixar levar pelo que Eduardo tinha dito, porque não queria lembrar do tesão que havia sentido no dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― A gente ficou, a ficha caiu no dia seguinte e eu fiquei muito chocado com o que rolou, entende? ― Kyungsoo explicou, se sentindo um pouco tímido de repente, um pouquinho exposto. ― Mas depois… fiquei com medo disso cagar a nossa amizade, mano. Achei que isso fosse impactar o suficiente pra deixar tudo estranho e… acabei sendo o que deixou tudo estranho entre a gente, no final das contas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Seu medo é o mesmo que o meu, então ― Baekhyun disse, soando sério e se aproximando um pouquinho mais de Kyungsoo. ― Acabei de te conhecer praticamente e não me lembro a última vez em que fiquei tão empolgado com uma amizade nova, saca? A gente é tão oposto, mas dá tão certo… Não quero perder isso sendo que nem curti direito. ― O surfista riu um pouco nervoso, fazendo Kyungsoo se sentir tímido com a sinceridade dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Também não quero perder. E, sei lá, tipo… ― Eduardo coçou a nuca sem jeito de como dizer aquilo, rindo baixinho por achar que parecia um tonto na frente de Bernardo. ― Você ficou muito na sua e isso me bugou demais, tá ligado? Eu gosto do seu jeito falante, sorridente, que já chega junto, brinca, conversa… Até das suas cantadas ruins eu senti falta ― Kyungsoo confessou com um revirar de olhos, o que fez Baekhyun rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Então o que você propõe, mocinho? ― Mesmo que, no fundo, soubesse o que era, Bernardo preferiu perguntar e dar a deixa para Eduardo decidir pelos dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Acredito que não temos muita opção, né? ― Kyungsoo deu de ombros, sentindo uma grande onda de ansiedade lhe tomar, mas seguindo em frente. ― Deixar a ficada pra lá e continuar a amizade como sempre foi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Novamente Eduardo não conseguiu se entender ao sentir que toda aquela situação estava muito errada. Não a conversa, mas o que estava dizendo naquele momento... Soava errado e afirmar com tanta certeza fez seu estômago revirar. Enquanto isso, Bernardo reconheceu que sentiu uma espécie de chateação, mas apenas conseguiu concordar.  Oras, já tinha tido amigos coloridos antes e nada tinha afetado a amizade, por que justo com ele tinha que ser diferente? Por que decidiram ser apenas </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigos</span>
  </em>
  <span> ao invés de marcarem uma próxima ficada?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo que aquela tempestade de dúvidas acontecia na sua mente, Bernardo reconhecia e entendia muito bem o medo de Eduardo e por isso, depois de um tempo de silêncio refletindo consigo mesmo, apenas sorriu e aquiesceu, abraçando-o lateralmente como sempre fazia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Pode deixar, gatinho, vamos seguir o fluxo, então… Só na amizade. ― Olhando para Kyungsoo, Baekhyun deu um sorriso ainda maior ao vê-lo feliz daquele jeito, mesmo que por dentro não estivesse tão radiante quanto ele. ― E então, daqui já vai pular na água pra voltar pra casa ou vai ficar mais um pouco na areia comigo, tritão?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Dinho… ― Eduardo revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso enquanto devolvia o abraço. Tocar na cintura nua de Bernardo e sentir a pele quente ainda lhe deixava tímido. ― Preciso ir pra lanchonete, na verdade. Pego daqui a pouco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Certo, então… ― Baekhyun assentiu e se afastou para se espreguiçar, esfregando a mão pelo próprio abdômen e voltando a abraçar Kyungsoo enquanto pegava a prancha, caminhando pela areia. ― Tô cheio de fome, cara. Cê se importa de esperar um pouco pra eu tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa pra ir contigo? Levo meus bros e a gente vai conversando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Te espero sim ― Eduardo murmurou em resposta, agradecendo mentalmente pelo fato de que sairiam daquele calor que já fazia seu corpo suar. ― Vai lá se ajeitar e vê se não demora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Fechou, então. ― Bernardo sorriu enquanto se afastava. ― Fica no quiosque do lado da escola que já apareço por lá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao ver Kyungsoo animado e tranquilo daquele jeito, Baekhyun entendeu o alívio que ele deve ter sentido ao perceber que tudo estava resolvido. Também havia sentido aquele alívio, mesmo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>também</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentisse que alguma coisa ainda estava fora do lugar. De qualquer maneira, entendeu que isso se resolveria com o tempo… pelo menos esperava que sim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>🌴🌊🌴</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O problema era que, mesmo depois de um tempo considerável, o sentimento de que alguma peça estava mal encaixada ainda atormentava os dois. Não que tudo estivesse uma bagunça, mas parecia que algo havia saído do lugar e isso incomodava bastante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como combinado, Eduardo e Bernardo seguiram normalmente com a amizade e aquilo deu muito certo. Continuaram a se falar constantemente por mensagens, Baekhyun continuou aparecendo na Donos do Sabor para lanchar após as aulas na praia e conversar com Kyungsoo, e vez ou outra eles até mesmo passavam um tempo juntos depois da faculdade, quando não estavam muito cansados das aulas. Tudo continuava como antes: o jeito que falavam um com o outro, os toques fraternais, as provocações e implicâncias… nada aparentava estar diferente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No entanto, mesmo depois de quase um mês, ambos ainda sentiam algo arranhar as costelas, machucar o peito e embaralhar a mente. Por mais que tentassem entender o porquê de sentirem aquilo, nenhum dos dois conseguia encontrar uma razão plausível para tais sensações e deixavam por isso mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por exemplo, Eduardo se sentia estranho e com dificuldade de se entender: passava muito tempo pensando em Bernardo, ansiando conversar, rir e zoar com ele... Mas quando estavam juntos, sempre ficava sem jeito, pisando em ovos, medindo tudo o que fazia, pensava e falava. E era por isso que não compreendia o porquê de agir daquela forma sendo que estavam </span>
  <em>
    <span>bem</span>
  </em>
  <span> e o surfista lhe tratava da mesma forma de sempre. A única coisa que queria era fazê-lo se sentir bem e feliz ao seu lado como amigo, mas sentia que não estava conseguindo fazer isso direito e isso lhe deixava chateado às vezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por outro lado, Baekhyun se sentia insatisfeito e angustiado com frequência, de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido. Nunca esteve tão preocupado e descontente </span>
  <em>
    <span>por nada </span>
  </em>
  <span>antes. Vivia a sua vida e seguia sua rotina normalmente, mas sempre parecia estressado ou incomodado com algo, de tal forma que até seus amigos estranhavam e questionavam o que havia de errado, embora ele sempre fugisse do assunto. Isso tudo porque sua vida parecia orbitar em volta de Kyungsoo; pensava nele, sonhava com ele e, sempre que fechava os olhos, a única imagem que vinha era a dele — o que impossibilitava que fizesse coisas tão normais quanto se masturbar sem tê-lo como inspiração. Nem mesmo o tempo que passavam juntos e a proximidade que possuíam pareciam suficientes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Portanto, ambos sentiam que estavam sufocando por terem muitas coisas para dizer, mas não terem coragem de conversar um com o outro, nem mesmo quando ficavam longos segundos em silêncio, olho no olho, desesperados para falar. Em tese, toda aquela tensão não fazia sentido nenhum porque estavam como deveriam estar desde o início: sendo amigos como tinham decidido mutuamente; mas então, por que tudo continuava tão esquisito?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coincidentemente os dois tomaram atitudes parecidas ao entenderem que o melhor era recorrer aos amigos para falar sobre o que sentiam e contar o que aconteceu, já que nenhum deles havia falado para ninguém o que rolou no apartamento de Bernardo. Tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo queriam uma luz para resolverem tudo sem precisar repetir a mesma ladainha de sempre, ou seja, sem conversas desconfortáveis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A primeira  vez que Eduardo tomou coragem para conversar sobre o que sentia com alguém foi quando se viu sozinho com o primo, no final do expediente da lanchonete em que ficaram responsáveis por limpar e organizar o estabelecimento. Foi estranho admitir para si mesmo e para Gabriel que talvez estivesse com problemas para superar uma ficada com Bernardo e que por isso a amizade dele estava desconjuntada, mas mesmo assim foi guerreiro e contou tudo — ou quase </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sem os detalhes apimentados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para Kyungsoo perceber que Jongin não era a pessoa mais indicada para ajudá-lo naquele problema, já que o primo não gostava de lidar com problemas alheios e por isso era cauteloso e direto demais (ao ponto de soar insensível), além de ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>péssimo </span>
  </em>
  <span>em dar conselhos. Entretanto, ele chegou a perguntar o óbvio: por que simplesmente não conversava com Baekhyun? Ao que Eduardo respondeu </span>
  <em>
    <span>porque não</span>
  </em>
  <span>, afirmando que tudo já estava resolvido entre eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A possível luz de toda a situação ali montada ― que era basicamente Eduardo implorando por ajuda e Gabriel não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer já que o primo era muito complicado para ele entender ―, foi Jonathan atravessar a porta da lanchonete com um ar curioso, farejando a fofoca de longe e chegando no momento exato. Ao ficar sabendo do que já desconfiava, Junmyeon não segurou a língua para ralhar Kyungsoo, dizendo que ele estava complicando demais as coisas e sendo até infantil diante de um problema que ele mesmo havia criado, já que, ao contrário do que afirmava, não estava bem resolvido coisa nenhuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No caso de Bernardo, ele só conseguiu desabafar quando foi colocado contra a parede pelos amigos que estavam cansados e confusos diante do desânimo do surfista e do desinteresse dele pelas coisas. Para ele foi como respirar novamente depois de tanto tempo com o ar preso nos pulmões, não se importando de soar confuso ou sincero demais enquanto contava tudo que estava sentindo. No início, se culpou pela situação ruim, depois culpou Eduardo e por fim disse que estava confuso, que nenhum dos dois tinha culpa de nada e que apenas não sabia o que fazer, porque queria algo que sabia que não </span>
  <em>
    <span>podia</span>
  </em>
  <span> ter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi obrigado a aturar as zoações fora de hora de Cauã — que havia previsto o que aconteceria no fatídico domingo —, mas recebeu bons conselhos de Juliana que, entre todos os amigos mais próximos que tinha, foi a única que pareceu ter sensibilidade com a situação e não buscou dizer coisas simplistas como “por que você só não fica com ele?”. Com sua lábia sem igual, ela conseguiu convencer Bernardo de que ele só tinha a perder se continuasse empurrando o problema com a barriga e que o melhor era parar negar a atração que sentia e se culpar por isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E diante de ambas as conversas, questionar se eles não estavam realmente gostando um do outro pareceu muito natural, diferente da forma que negaram a possibilidade, como se fosse um total absurdo, um crime hediondo que jamais deveria sequer ser mencionado, o que causou um estranhamento geral entre os amigos — que não compravam aquela mentira descarada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas o ponto era simples: na cabeça deles, não podiam estar se gostando, apenas não podiam. Não tinha sequer cabimento para Kyungsoo estar gostando de Baekhyun, porque… bom, eles eram apenas amigos e era só isso o que o surfista queria, não era? Mais uma amizade colorida, uma pessoa para ficar e curtir quando pudesse e quisesse. Só que ele mesmo nunca teve uma relação do tipo e sentia que não saberia lidar com a liberdade e com o jeito solto demais de Baekhyun ― pois estava preso a ideia de que ter que dividir uma atenção romântica quando não estava disposto e se entregar para algo tão frívolo seria muito inconsequente de sua parte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim também pensava Bernardo: gostar de Eduardo parecia ser a mais pura loucura porque era mais do que óbvio para que ele que tudo não passava de uma provável atração, e que uma ficada nunca seria tão importante quanto a amizade deles dois. Seria a maior merda para Bernardo, que </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca</span>
  </em>
  <span> havia gostado de ninguém romanticamente, ter a sua primeira paixão como platônica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não havia nenhuma possibilidade daquilo acontecer e eles não estavam se gostando, </span>
  <em>
    <span>não mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mas sabiam que precisavam sentar e conversar novamente, entregando a atração que sentiam e buscando resolver aquilo juntos... Só precisavam mesmo tomar coragem para aquilo, o que, obviamente, custou a acontecer e só serviu para deixar os amigos impacientes com toda aquela enrolação dos dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Principalmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jonathan, que naquele momento olhava irritado para Eduardo, que nem se dignava a olhar para o amigo. Não estava muito animado para ouvir sermões ou algo do tipo, mas não era algo que Junmyeon dava muita escolha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu não acredito que você não falou com ele ainda ― Jonathan falou em um tom decepcionado e suspirou pesadamente. ― Puta que pariu, hein…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo ansioso e envergonhado enquanto Gabriel só soube rir baixinho da situação. Era fim de tarde de uma sexta-feira, eles não teriam aula e os pais de Kyungsoo não estavam em casa, por isso os três estavam reunidos na cozinha, com ele e Junmyeon sentados em volta da bancada americana enquanto Jongin se ocupava em fazer hambúrguer artesanal para eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Desencana, Jonny ― Gabriel se atreveu a dizer, sorrindo debochado e preparando o </span>
  <em>
    <span>blend</span>
  </em>
  <span> de picanha para o hambúrguer, que só aumentava a fome dos três pelo aroma. ― Ele não vai falar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu vou falar sim, porra ― Eduardo respondeu indignado, querendo dar um tapa na nuca do primo e só não fazendo porque sabia que ficaria sem comida. ― Estou me preparando pra isso, só que perco a coragem toda vez que vejo ele. ― Esfregou as mãos no rosto, se sentindo irritado. ― Só podemos </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> tocar no assunto por enquanto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan e Gabriel se entreolharam e não disseram mais nada. Por um lado sabiam que Kyungsoo estava complicando demais as coisas à toa, mas por outro, entendiam o receio dele em tentar resolver a situação, já que ele era medroso e criava resoluções pessimistas na própria mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não falamos mais nisso, então ― foi Jongin quem quebrou o silêncio desconfortável, a fim de encerrar o assunto. ― Só quero dizer que vai ser muito mais tranquilo do que você tá pensando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― De qualquer forma. ― Junmyeon estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção de Kyungsoo, que tinha se virado para rebater o primo, pois </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span> parecia tranquilo na sua cabeça. ― Confirmado a sua presença na resenha que eu vou fazer amanhã, Dudu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não me chama assim, cacete. ― Eduardo revirou os olhos, empurrando o amigo por ter lhe chamado do apelido mais feio possível. ― Eu tô querendo ir, só preciso de coragem, porque cê mora longe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, para de graça, garoto, eu moro no bairro aqui do lado ― Jonathan resmungou e se levantou para pegar água na geladeira, já que a casa ainda estava quente pelo calor da tarde. ― Sem contar que não é todo dia que meus pais liberam a grana, a casa e o carro tão facilmente assim. Então posso te buscar se quiser ― ele propôs, mas logo arregalou os olhos e mudou de ideia. ― Se bem que amanhã de manhã eu vou no mercado pra comprar as carnes pro churrasco e as bebidas... você podia ir comigo, o que acha? E aí cê se arruma lá em casa!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Pra quê? Pra você me fazer vestir as suas roupas? ― Eduardo arqueou a sobrancelha, prevendo as intenções do melhor amigo, que lhe achava muito pouco vaidoso. ― Não, obrigado. Vou depois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não precisa usar as minhas roupas, seu mané. ― Junmyeon deu língua, indignado com a acusação de Kyungsoo. ― Mas sim, você precisa escolher roupas mais justas que valorizem essa sua bunda gorda e que eu sei que você tem escondidas no fundo do guarda roupa ― apontou, fazendo Jongin rir alto e Kyungsoo revirar os olhos, preferindo não dizer nada por estar levemente ofendido com o “bunda gorda”. ― Ah, vem comigo, vai ser legal, vai… A gente pode almoçar comida japonesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É assim que você me compra, Jonathan? Com comida? ― Eduardo questionou indignado, cruzando os braços e estufando o peito como se fosse começar uma briga. E iria, se Jonathan não começasse a fazer manha e lhe encarar com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, tentando convencê-lo da pior maneira possível, pois a carinha dele era fofa e constrangedora ao mesmo tempo. ― Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou. Agora desfaça essa cara ― Kyungsoo cedeu fácil demais, fazendo o amigo sorrir largo em resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logo Gabriel apareceu com os hambúrgueres prontos e imensos, porque Jonathan resolveu bancar os ingredientes e pediu gentilmente para que o futuro chef cozinhasse para eles. Esqueceram do assunto pelo momento em que a fome falou mais alto e, quando a mesa ficou pronta ― composta por nada mais do que três hambúrgueres, uma batata cheia de cheddar e bacon, e uma Coca de dois litros ―, todos se concentraram em saciar parcialmente a fome, com Junmyeon elogiando Jongin a cada mordida que dava no hambúrguer ― de um jeitinho que era suspeito para Kyungsoo há algum tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Você também vai, né, bebê? ― Jonathan voltou a falar, se virando para Gabriel, que estava distraído e olhou para ele meio perdido. O tom de voz mole foi um sinal de alerta para Eduardo, que arqueou a sobrancelha em estranhamento. ― Vai ser bom te ver lá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu vou sim, Jonny ― Jongin respondeu em tom suave enquanto enchia seu copo de refrigerante novamente e completava os outros dois. Ele olhou para Junmyeon de um jeito gentil antes de continuar. ― Você disse que eu poderia levar uma galera, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sim, sinta-se a vontade pra levar quem quiser ― Jonathan anuiu e sorriu contido, ainda encarando Gabriel fixamente. De maneira irritante, falavam como se Eduardo não estivesse ali entre eles. ― Apenas digo que seria bom levar gente conhecida, pra termos um ambiente tranquilo e harmonioso, hm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Pode deixar, já sei quem vou chamar ― Jongin retorquiu com um sorriso faceiro no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio, como se conversassem entre olhares, o que deixou Kyungsoo meio indignado. Não era normal que eles flertassem daquele jeito, mesmo que Jonathan vez ou outra tratasse Gabriel com muito carinho, dando em cima dele de um jeito que até soava cômico e que o primo geralmente levava na brincadeira. Mas naquele momento ficou tão evidente que </span>
  <em>
    <span>estavam </span>
  </em>
  <span>flertando — pois Jongin milagrosamente estava dando mole —, que a única opção de Eduardo foi quebrar o climinha para que não ficasse sobrando ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Por favor, vocês podem parar de flertar na minha frente? ― Kyungsoo pediu com a gentileza de uma mula, o que fez os dois olharem para ele assustados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Quem disse que a gente está flertando? ― Gabriel rebateu com o mesmo tom grosseiro do primo enquanto Jonathan só soube rir do jeito revoltado que falou.  ― Tá vendo coisa onde não tem, maluco, eu hein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Aham… Meu olho foi parar onde o sol não bate agora, né? Tá bom, valeu. ― Eduardo fez um sinal de joinha com a mão direita, enquanto se levantava da mesa. ― Vamos ver alguma coisa, gente. Depois eu lavo a louça ― chamou já se dirigindo para a sala, sabendo que ainda ficaria uns minutos sozinho e torcendo para não ouvir nada entre os dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na manhã seguinte tudo ocorreu como planejado, com a exceção de que Gabriel também foi a tiracolo para ajudar nas compras, pois entendia de carne melhor que todos. Eduardo ficou responsável pelo carrinho das bebidas e Jonathan implorou para que ele não comprasse porcarias baratas tipo Corote como bebida quente. Obedecendo ao pedido do amigo, Kyungsoo comprou bebidas mais adocicadas além da cerveja — que, para ele, não podia faltar — e aproveitou para levar uma garrafa de Jurupinga para fazer um brigadeiro que tinha dito a Junmyeon que faria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Além das carnes e bebidas, também levaram legumes e até cogumelos, pois Jongin prometeu algumas receitas diferentes, o que deixou os outros dois empolgados. Como prometido, saíram em busca de um restaurante japonês para que pudessem almoçar enquanto planejavam o que iriam preparar além do churrasco e montavam a setlist que tocaria na festa ― algo que decidiram que seria bem eclético, para agradar a todos os gostos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A casa de Jonathan era bonita até demais ― tinha um ar moderno e rústico ao mesmo tempo, o que Eduardo resumia a palavra </span>
  <em>
    <span>hipster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Os pais dele tinham um ar jovial e progressista que influenciava em tudo, até no jeito de decorar a casa. Era próximo do mar, com um jardim extenso e gramado muito verde e bem cuidado na parte da frente; e na parte da trás tinha uma área de lazer, com um local coberto para a churrasqueira de pedra, um ambiente com mesas, cadeiras e bancos de madeira para sentar e conversar. Numa área mais baixa, havia uma piscina grande e bonita que dava visão para as águas que contornavam parte do bairro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A parte interior era tão bonita quanto, com uma sala de estar larga, sala de TV, uma cozinha grande, bonita e inteligente ― o que fazia com que Gabriel se sentisse no paraíso ― enquanto os quartos ficavam no segundo andar. Tudo em chão de taco escuro e parece rústicas de pedra numa combinação confortável e nostálgica. Eduardo até se perguntava se ali não fazia tanto calor, mas pela potência do ar condicionado, aquilo não era realmente um problema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logo os três começaram a agilizar as coisas para que ficasse tudo organizado a tempo. Gabriel ficou responsável por tudo que se relacionava à cozinha ― com exceção do brigadeiro de Jurupinga ―, Jonathan pela refrigeração das bebidas e preparação de alguns drinks e Eduardo ficou responsável por limpar a área externa e verificar a piscina. Tudo isso ao som de um álbum de 2008 do Calcinha Preta, porque Jonathan aleatoriamente ficou com vontade de ouvir “Paulinha” e acabou ouvindo todas as outras faixas por tabela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon foi o primeiro a subir para se arrumar e Kyungsoo logo foi chamado por ele, porque seria a vítima do senso de “moda gay” que ele possuía, enquanto Jongin usaria o outro banheiro quando terminasse de cozinhar. Eduardo tomou um banho demorado, usando um shampoo caro com uma pena danada, e depois ainda precisou fazer a barba ― pois de acordo com o amigo estava aparente e não lhe favorecia em nada ― e passar hidratante antes de ser sentado na cama. Vestia apenas uma cueca com estampa de caveiras quando Jonathan jogou para ele a mochila que havia levado com suas roupas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Trouxe perfume e desodorante? ― Junmyeon questionou de braços cruzados, intimidando um pouco Kyungsoo, que aquiesceu mudamente. ― Ótimo. O que você trouxe pra vestir?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm… Eu trouxe as melhores roupas que encontrei no guarda roupa ― Eduardo respondeu quase gaguejando, sentindo uma mistura de irritação e medo pelo possível esporro que viria. Puxou as roupas que estavam na mochila — que nada mais eram que uma bermuda preta e uma camisa cinza —, o que fez Jonathan negar com a cabeça, revoltadíssimo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, não acredito, Eduardo ― ele disse com um tom muito irritado na voz e começou a gesticular energicamente. ― Que porra de viado monocromático que eu arranjei como amigo, meu Deus… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― O que eu posso fazer, ué? Eu gosto de vestir cores neutras, só isso ― Eduardo rebateu e cruzou os braços, se sentindo realmente intimidado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Okay, mas você não precisa parecer um desenho feito a grafite </span>
  <em>
    <span>o tempo todo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, querido ― Junmyeon argumentou de volta, revirando os olhos assim que o melhor amigo fez o mesmo. ―  E vem me dizer que essa é a melhor roupa do guarda roupa?? E aqueles shortinhos que você tinha, foram parar onde, em Nárnia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Porra, Jonny, aquilo é de ficar em casa ― Kyungsoo se revoltou enquanto colocava a roupa de volta na mochila e tirava o desodorante. ― Vai me fazer mesmo vestir as suas roupas, né? ― questionou quando viu Junmyeon entrando no closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mas é claro. Você se veste muito hétero e não posso permitir essa atrocidade debaixo do meu teto. Tem como usar algo que seja confortável e que ainda te deixe gostoso ― Jonathan falou com a voz abafada, muito provavelmente se afogando entre as roupas enquanto Eduardo só conseguia revirar os olhos, ofendido e contrariado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E se eu não quiser vestir? ― Eduardo resolveu contrapor só para implicar, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha quando Jonathan saiu do closet com uma pilha de roupas nos braços.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Bom, você pode não querer. ― Junmyeon jogou as roupas em cima da cama e se sentou do lado do amigo, com uma expressão meio chateada que já deixava Kyungsoo idiotamente amolecido. ― Mas aposto que você ficaria muito gostoso, mesmo com roupas simples se essas forem as certas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sinceramente, Jonathan… ― Eduardo riu enquanto meneava com a cabeça, sabendo que não tinha escapatória e nem estava incomodado com a ideia, de qualquer forma. ― O que eu devo vestir, então?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foram longos minutos de um grande tira e põe de peças, o que fez com que Kyungsoo quase se sentisse um modelo posando para um photoshoot. No fim, Junmyeon decidiu que um short curto de cor azul com listras horizontais brancas e uma camisa preta de tecido leve — que se moldava bem no corpo dele, já que Kyungsoo possuía um peito bonito e que se destacava bem — eram a escolha perfeita. Quanto a cor, Junmyeon apenas cedeu aos pedidos do amigo, achando que também combinaria com a peça de baixo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Uau. ― Jonathan assobiou, olhando para Eduardo de cima a baixo enquanto ainda analisava a “arte final”. ― Agora sim, viu? Tá um gostoso de primeira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Cê acha mesmo? ― Kyungsoo questionou ainda em dúvida, se olhando no espelho. O short era justo, de um jeito que o tecido destacava bem sua bunda e coxas, mas, como Junmyeon tinha dito, ainda era muito confortável. ― Pode mandar a real, pô.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não acho, garoto, eu tenho certeza. Dá uma voltinha pra mim. ― Jonathan pediu ao erguer o indicador e girá-lo no ar, fazendo Eduardo revirar os olhos antes de obedecer. ― É… Agora senta aí. ― Empurrou Kyungsoo levemente pelo peito para que ele se sentasse, e soltou um gemidinho empolgado ao ver como o short de moldava no corpo dele quando sentado. ― Nossa, você tá tão gostoso assim, que até eu te quero agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Pelo amor de Deus, Jonathan… ― Eduardo balbuciou ao ter os braços afastados para que o melhor amigo sentasse em seu colo, lhe causando gargalhadas. ― Não, Jonny, seu safado!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, vai, que custa… ― Junmyeon prendeu o riso em vão, se ajeitando no colo do amigo e fazendo uma pose sexy que parecia muito mais cômica para Kyungsoo do que qualquer outra coisa. ― Uma rapidinha, hm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Aí sim, pô. ― Eduardo aproveitou que Jonathan havia enlaçado seu pescoço e se levantou com o amigo no colo, se concentrando para não perder a força enquanto ria pelo grito assustado que ele deu. ― Vou rapidinho te entregar pro Biel, pra ele apagar esse fogo que tu tem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ainda ria e levava tapas de Junmyeon quando a campainha tocou, indicando a chegada dos convidados. Jonathan desceu do colo de Eduardo e se ajeitou antes de pedir para que o amigo terminasse de se arrumar e descesse para que pudessem curtir. Logo Gabriel entrou no quarto só de bermuda e toalha na cabeça e os dois acabaram de se produzir juntos, colocando alguns acessórios como relógio e pulseira, liberados pelo anfitrião.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo desceu junto de Gabriel para ver quem havia chegado, já que Jonathan não havia lhe dito quem compareceria na festa, e parou um pouco no meio do caminho ao ver quem eram. Não foi surpresa nenhuma ver Bernardo junto de seus amigos ali, apesar de ter se achado um tonto por não ter desconfiado em nenhum momento que o melhor amigo era bem capaz daquilo... O problema maior foi que um pico de ansiedade lhe atingiu e o nervosismo lhe tomou sem que pudesse controlar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oras, era </span>
  <em>
    <span>só</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun, com seu sorriso faceiro e seu jeitinho bonito de ser... Qual era a do seu nervosismo? Kyungsoo não queria se entender, mesmo que no fundo a mensagem de que precisava conversar com ele ecoasse na sua mente como um mantra. Preferiu sacudir a cabeça e jogar a ideia para longe enquanto se aproximava, abrindo um sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Fala aí, galera ― Eduardo tentou ser simpático mesmo com o nervosismo que sentia, sorrindo e cumprimentando todo mundo, e deixando Bernardo por último. Foi inevitável olhá-lo de cima a baixo e notar como ele estava bonito com aquela camisa estampada, com os botões abertos até o peito, e um short branco, curto e folgado que mostrava boa parte das coxas dele. Ainda assim, tentou disfarçar ao cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso. ― E aí, Dinho?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E aí, gatão. ― Sorrindo largo, Baekhyun abraçou Kyungsoo e o puxou pela cintura amigavelmente, como sempre fazia. Olhou para ele de cima a baixo também, arqueando a sobrancelha. ― Uau… Você tá diferente hoje… ― comentou e Kyungsoo deu uma risada tímida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Culpe o Jonathan por isso, ele me obrigou a vestir. ― Eduardo explicou, revirando os olhos ao se lembrar do amigo falando com ele. ― Ele disse que eu ficaria “mais gostoso” assim — gracejou como se aquela ideia fosse impossível, achando que Baekhyun iria debochar junto a ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm, é… ― Bernardo soltou reticente, coçando o queixo antes de voltar a olhar para Eduardo, surpreendendo-o pelo que disse: ― Ele não mentiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos se encararam, deixando implícito naquele olhar que havia muito que queriam dizer um para o outro, mas se mantiveram quietos até Junmyeon chamar Kyungsoo para ajudá-lo no som ― que nada mais era do que um problema na Smart TV dele, que tinha dificuldades de se conectar a internet vez ou outra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou para que a música começasse a tocar e a churrasqueira fosse acesa. Todos estavam animados e confortáveis, já que era um lugar bonito, tranquilo e com pessoas que já se conheciam. Bernardo parecia mais reservado, mas não deixava de conversar com todo mundo que estava na roda. Já Eduardo mais observava do que falava, bebendo sua cerveja calmamente e dando intervalo entre um copo e outro, pois não estava muito a fim de beber. Entendeu o porquê de alguns pratos vegetarianos, inclusive alguns espetinhos, estarem presentes naquele dia: Bernardo não comia carne e pareceu bastante feliz quando Gabriel estendeu um espetinho que tinha somente vegetais e cogumelos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em um momento eles estavam discutindo sobre um jogo do Vasco contra o Ponte Preta ― em que zoaram muito Mateus pelo Vasco ter perdido, resultando em um copo quase voando na cabeça de Cauã ―; e em outro estavam batucando na mesa e cantando Exaltasamba, pois </span>
  <em>
    <span>Telegrama</span>
  </em>
  <span> era um clássico. Aquele fim de tarde foi alegre e harmônico, com Juliana, Gabriel e Daniel sendo os únicos que sabiam sambar dentro do grupo de amigos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando o céu escureceu e a iluminação artificial se fez necessária, o grupo se dispersou pela área externa e cozinha ― Jongin foi pegar mais comida na parte de dentro junto de Jongdae e Chanyeol, enquanto Kyungsoo, Junmyeon e Daniel conversavam próximos da churrasqueira. Baekhyun resolveu esticar as pernas, caminhando calmamente até se apoiar em uma pequena mureta, onde conseguia ver o mar e receber o vento fresco do oceano. Queria ficar um pouquinho sossegado e distante do calor da brasa que assava a carne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm, Dinho todo reflexivo, que impressionante ―  a voz da Juliana soou no pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-o se sobressaltar enquanto ela ria e se apoiava na mureta também. ― O que está fazendo aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Só vim pegar um ar mesmo… Ali tá muito quente ― Baekhyun se justificou, inevitavelmente reparando na beleza da amiga. O vestido soltinho e curto combinava muito com ela. ― E você, morena?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― A mesma coisa. ― Juliana sorriu ao responder, inclinando-se na direção de Bernardo. ― E como você está se sentindo hoje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm? Bem… É uma casa bonita aqui. Confortável, e tem comida boa. ― Bernardo sorriu, mexendo a latinha que estava carregando há muito tempo. Só tinha um restinho de cerveja nela e já estava quente. ― Mas hoje eu tô devagar…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun evitava olhar diretamente para a amiga, porque sabia que ela estava lhe sondando e que logo jogaria uma bomba no seu colo. Com ela as coisas fluíam melhor do que com Mateus, que nunca sabia exatamente o que dizer, ou Cauã, que além de tirar sarro com tudo, era irritante e dificilmente ajudava. Juliana terminou de beber seu lagoa azul sem pressa antes de se virar para Bernardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Já falou com ele? ― ela perguntou como quem não queria nada, observando Baekhyun dar de ombros e semicerrando os olhos em julgamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sim, pô, passei o dia ali com o pessoal conversando ― Bernardo respondeu e riu quando Juliana revirou os olhos, impaciente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Bernardo. ― Juliana cruzou os braços, o olhar afiado fazendo Bernardo pensar que ela saberia lê-lo até se estivesse pensando em pudim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu sei ― Baekhyun concordou, deixando a latinha no chão e cruzando os braços também. ― Mas não acho que vale a pena, o assunto já morreu, seria bobo da minha parte ir pra cima… Se duvidar ele não quer nada também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Você tá maluco, só pode. ― Juliana riu com vontade, o que só fez com que Bernardo se sentisse um idiota. O tom indignado na voz dela entregava exatamente o que ela pensava e não era nada bom. ― Ele tá doido por você, garoto, só falta se esfregar todo em cima de ti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Olha… Eu não iria reclamar, não, viu. ― Baekhyun mordeu o lábio interior, se permitindo por um breve momento imaginar como seria gostoso ter Kyungsoo se esfregando nele de novo e balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamento indecente. ― Mas foi ele que determinou esse limite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E você concordou, né. Se não quisesse, era só ter sido direto com ele desde esse dia ― Juliana foi direta ao dizer, fazendo o amigo suspirar por não ter como se defender, claramente concordando com ela. ― Vai, seja sincero… O que você sente quando olha pra ele?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, Ju… ― Bernardo coçou a nuca, sem saber o que falar. Se sentiu tímido por um momento, mas viu que estava em uma distância segura para falar aquilo. ― Confesso que olhar pro Edu me deixa aceso, isso sim. Quero beijar aquela boca de novo, sentir o cheiro dele, ouvir a voz de perto… Conhecer melhor e… ― ele hesitou em continuar e diminuiu o tom de voz ao admitir: ― Ficar junto… ― Baekhyun bagunçou os cabelos sem jeito sob os olhos julgadores da amiga. ― Tô pensando tanto nele que ando disperso demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Hm, eu sei o quão disperso cê tá ultimamente. ― Juliana riu e apertou a nuca de Bernardo para implicar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele ficou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, lembrando do constrangimento que sentiu na última vez que os dois ficaram... Baekhyun já estava com a mente cheia de Kyungsoo e problemas depois do que aconteceu entre eles e </span>
  <em>
    <span>talvez</span>
  </em>
  <span> ter procurado uma transa para extravasar não tenha sido uma boa ideia porque no final deixou uma mulher insatisfeita e detestava o sentimento de não ter feito um bom trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ei… Eu já pedi desculpas por isso ― a voz arrastada e meio culpada de Baekhyun fez Juliana abanar a mão em frente ao rosto enquanto sorria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não estou jogando na sua cara, Dinho, mas é engraçado lembrar a cara de bosta da gente no final ― a amiga comentou com riso na voz e ele a acompanhou, concordando. ― Mas isso tudo explica muito o motivo de você estar avoado…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Na real, eu nunca senti isso na minha vida. Nunca desejei tanto alguém, e… ― Bernardo virou-se para o grupo de amigos que conversavam, admirando Eduardo de longe um pouquinho e voltando a olhar para Juliana. ― É um pouco dolorido pensar que ele não quer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Bernardo, ele quer. Você e eu sabemos que sim. ― Juliana arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo Daniel chamando os dois para formar time, pois tinham arranjado um baralho e iriam jogar Buraco. ― Olha, são quase dez da noite e ainda temos muitas horas pela frente. Acho melhor começar a considerar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles voltaram a se reunir e Bernardo manteve o conselho de Juliana na cabeça. Não sabia se daria certo, então tentou aproveitar o clima competitivo entre eles para conversar e rir, olhando para Eduardo de pertinho e conseguindo admirá-lo sem que pintasse um clima estranho entre eles. Gabriel era ruim demais no jogo e fazia a contagem e Bernardo, depois de ter pedido feio na primeira rodada, deixou Juliana jogar em seu lugar e ficou só dando pitaco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No meio da noite, Junmyeon descobriu que Baekhyun também tocava violão e fez questão de pegar o instrumento de seu pai para que fizessem uma roda e cantassem algumas músicas. Kyungsoo pareceu muito interessado em saber quais músicas ele sabia e há quanto tempo tocava e por isso sentou-se mais próximo dele, que gostou muito de tê-lo mais perto. Eles cantaram até algumas horas da madrugada, quando Cauã começou a dormir sentado, mesmo com a gritaria, e pediu por alguma ação que o mantivesse mais desperto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo ainda ficou arranhando baixinho no violão, dedilhando e apreciando o som calmo que o instrumento emitia, até olhar em volta e perceber que apenas Juliana estava ali, já que os outros haviam entrado. Fez menção de se levantar para ir também, mas a amiga o impediu e, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, apontou com a cabeça na direção da piscina, fazendo-o olhar e ver Eduardo sentado na beira da piscina, com os pés na água e um copo de cerveja na mão. O nervosismo que tomou Baekhyun ao perceber a mensagem implícita fez evaporar o pouco álcool que estava em seu sangue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Vai lá, hm? ― Juliana incentivou, sorrindo e fazendo gestos apressados com a mão para que ele fosse logo antes de se levantar e também entrar na casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com um suspiro nervoso, Bernardo olhou para a piscina novamente, admirando a silhueta de Eduardo diante das luzes artificiais e coloridas que havia em volta da área. Sabia o que precisava fazer, ou melhor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>já que conversa era inevitável se quisesse expor o que andava sufocando no último mês. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> era quase certo… então só restava tentar conseguir um </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ou pelo menos um ponto final naquele rebuliço estranho que lhe acometia só por falar com ele em qualquer lugar ou situação que estivessem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mesmo sentindo o estômago começar a doer e o corpo enrijecer pelo medo de uma possível rejeição, Baekhyun recostou o violão no sofá e ajeitou a roupa antes de caminhar em direção a piscina, descendo as escadas sem muita cautela na intenção de fazer barulho para Kyungsoo perceber que tinha alguém se aproximando, pois não queria assustá-lo. Sentar ao lado dele em uma distância quase nula parecia natural, então o fez, afundando os pés na água fria e fazendo as pernas deles se roçarem timidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ei, gatinho ― Bernardo cumprimentou com um sorriso contido no rosto, olhando brevemente para Eduardo antes de focar em seus pés submersos. Não sabia o que dizer, mas queria soar casual. ― Tá aqui sozinho… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É… Eu queria ficar um pouco sossegado… ― Kyungsoo respondeu e se inclinou para mexer na água, fazendo um barulho gostoso e quebrando o silêncio entre os dizeres reticentes. ― Às vezes socializo demais e me sinto um pouco cansado. Cê sabe disso… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Sim, eu sei. ― Bernardo riu baixinho e sem graça por ter ido ali do nada, sem perguntar se Eduardo queria alguma companhia. ― Estou atrapalhando?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Cê sabe que não ― Kyungsoo respondeu, focando os olhos no céu estrelado e nas árvores bonsai presentes no paisagismo da área da piscina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O silêncio reinou entre os dois por mais tempo dessa vez. Bernardo tentava transparecer tranquilidade ao máximo ao inclinar o corpo para trás, se apoiando nas duas mãos e balançando os pés na água calmamente, mesmo que seu corpo parecesse prestes a explodir tamanha ansiedade. Por outro lado, Eduardo permanecia calado por, mais uma vez, não saber o que dizer. O perfume do surfista inebriava os seus sentidos e o pé dele roçando no seu fazia com que um leve arrepio subisse vez ou outra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mas você gostou do dia? ― Baekhyun voltou a falar, encarando o perfil de Kyungsoo e admirando as pintinhas na pele dele, as quais adorava até demais. ― Sei que a semana foi pesada, então ter um dia pra não pensar em nada além de diversão deve ter sido bom…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu me diverti bastante… Foi bem legal ― Eduardo respondeu, olhando diretamente para Bernardo e se sentindo um pouco mais nervoso ao ver que ele já lhe encarava. ― A semana foi mesmo infernal, nem gosto de lembrar. ― Riu baixinho e foi acompanhado pelo surfista. ― E você? Gostou de ter vindo aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Gostei muito, mas… o dia poderia ter sido melhor. ― Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Kyungsoo intensamente, deixando nas entrelinhas o que queria dizer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em contrapartida, Eduardo o encarou longamente antes de desviar os olhos, com medo de ter entendido errado o que foi dito de maneira tão implícita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram quietos mais uma vez, compartilhando o mesmo pensamento de que precisavam dizer algo que fizesse as coisas voltarem a funcionar e não ficarem naquele clima esquisito causado pela falta de diálogo. Cansado de agir com extrema cautela quando se tratava de Bernardo, Eduardo virou o rosto em direção a ele e o encarou sem comedimento, não se surpreendendo ao vê-lo já olhando para ele de uma forma que o deixava sem fôlego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era incrível como Baekhyun não tinha nenhuma vergonha em ser tão transparente, em demonstrar tanto querer somente no olhar, enquanto Kyungsoo resistia em ser sincero sobre seus próprios desejos. Sentia-se despido sob os olhos dele e, por incrível que pareça, gostava daquele sentimento, embora nunca quisesse admitir. Também sentia uma vontade absurda de grudar sua boca na dele, queria </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto</span>
  </em>
  <span> tocá-lo… mas algo dentro de si dizia que não seria suficiente ser apenas um objeto de desejo de Baekhyun. E admitir que queria ser muito mais que aquilo fazia com que se sentisse estranho e sufocado, até meio desesperado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo precisava </span>
  <em>
    <span>falar</span>
  </em>
  <span> aquilo de alguma forma antes que perdesse o controle e guardasse tudo dentro de si novamente, decidindo não pensar em nada além de beijar Bernardo outra vez. As coisas ficavam ainda mais difíceis por senti-lo tão perto, com o corpo a menos de um palmo de distância.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Acho… Acho que a gente precisa conversar ― Kyungsoo disse, hesitando por puro nervosismo. ― De novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu concordo ― Baekhyun murmurou, sentindo o interior se revirar em ansiedade e tentando dispersar o desejo insuportável de beijá-lo e fazer alguma besteira gostosa na beira da piscina mesmo. ― Você pode começar, se quiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É que eu… eu… ― Eduardo gaguejou e perdeu a fala logo em seguida, totalmente perdido em como começar a dizer o que sentia e deixando a coragem se esvair com facilidade. Abaixou a cabeça e deixou os olhos vagarem pela água azulada em busca das palavras certas, mas sua mente parecia vazia enquanto sentia o coração praticamente subir pela garganta. Foi desperto de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma risada baixa de Baekhyun, olhando para ele e sentindo o rosto queimar ao ver tamanha admiração. ― O que foi? ― perguntou baixinho, agradecendo o fato de não gaguejar dessa vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Nada, é que… ― Baekhyun sentiu um aperto angustiante no peito pelo simples medo de falar o que estava pensando naquele momento, mas sabia que não tinha saída para ele além de ceder e expor seus sentimentos mais profundos a quem mais importava. ― Olhando pra você, eu só consigo pensar que você é o homem mais lindo que já conheci e que repetiria aquele domingo todo de novo e faria até mais… se não tivesse tanto medo de te afastar de mim de vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não conseguiu reagir de imediato, sendo pego de surpresa e sentindo as palavras escaparem de sua boca. Ficou parado, encarando Baekhyun enquanto digeria o que foi dito e sentia seu interior entrar em caos, o corpo esquentando e tremendo de leve. Eduardo queria se xingar por ser tão facilmente afetado, mas não conseguia evitar se sentir mexido com a forma que Bernardo mostrava querê-lo tanto. Era difícil resistir aos pedidos do próprio corpo e negá-lo não parecia uma boa opção, sufocar seus sentimentos era desgastante e doloroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirar pesadamente foi a primeira reação de Eduardo antes de puxar Bernardo pela gola da camisa para que os lábios se unissem, agarrando-o pela nuca para que pudesse senti-lo com mais intensidade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Precisava</span>
  </em>
  <span> daquele beijo, sentir a mão dele segurando sua cintura e apertando com força, correspondendo o beijo de tirar o fôlego do jeito que podia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por outro lado, Baekhyun também não tentou negar o que mais desejava, deixando-se levar pelo beijo quente e cheio de desejo, mesmo que estivesse surpreso com a atitude de Kyungsoo, pois esperava tudo menos aquele beijo. Aproveitou como pôde, sentindo o ar lhe faltar mais rápido devido as batidas frenéticas do seu coração e tentando respirar enquanto sentia a sua língua ser chupada de um jeito erótico, fazendo seu corpo inteiro reagir e pedir por mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mão de Bernardo já apertava a coxa de Eduardo com vontade quando o contato foi quebrado; as bocas e os narizes se roçavam e faziam ambos se lembrarem do primeiro beijo que trocaram, com os mesmos sentimentos intensos e desejo cego. Baekhyun se sentia feliz demais só pelo beijo trocado após tanto tempo e não evitava o sorriso bobo em seus lábios, mordendo a boca carnuda de Kyungsoo devagar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― O que foi isso, hein? ― Bernardo se atreveu a perguntar baixinho, esfregando seus lábios vagarosamente contra os dele e sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto; o hálito de cerveja lhe causando certo tesão. Tinha que se segurar para não empurrá-lo no chão e fazer tudo o que queria ali mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não sei… ― Kyungsoo ripostou em um tom de voz perdido e desejoso, não resistindo em beijar os lábios pequenos e macios. Ele realmente não sabia por que fez aquilo no impulso, mas sentia que nada importava além da vontade de ter Baekhyun para si naquele momento. ― Só sei que preciso </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> de você agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo foi puxado para mais um beijo e acabou sorrindo antes de permitir que Eduardo fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Era segurado pelo queixo enquanto sua mão passeava pelas coxas, barriga e cintura de Kyungsoo, que suspirava e enfiava a língua na sua boca da forma mais gostosa possível. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos estavam totalmente envolvidos no beijo, desligados do mundo externo e não se importando se os amigos estavam vendo. Eles só queriam saciar a fome que sentiam um do outro, a vontade que tinham de se beijar e tocar até estarem totalmente satisfeitos. A posição em que estavam sentados era desconfortável, então Eduardo não pensou muito ao empurrar Bernardo e partir o beijo apenas para que pudesse sentar nas coxas expostas ele, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho pela satisfação de senti-lo em seu colo antes de agarrá-lo pela cintura com vontade e puxá-lo para mais perto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentir os corpos colados daquela forma era </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão bom</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Bernardo nem sabia descrever o prazer que sentia ao envolver Eduardo nos braços, tocando toda a região das costas e costelas sobre a camisa com firmeza enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço cheiroso dele, não hesitando em passear com a língua pela pele sensível até morder a mandíbula sem muito cuidado, distribuindo beijos molhados em direção à boca bonita e bem desenhada..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já Kyungsoo se sentia no paraíso, mantendo os olhos fechados e suspirando forte enquanto sentia aquelas carícias tão gostosas. Puxava os fios da nuca de Baekhyun com uma mão enquanto a outra tentava desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia, querendo sentir o peito nu e quente dele. Em verdade, queria senti-lo por completo e nada parecia importar mais do que aquele momento em que se tocavam com força e intensidade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo ousou dar um tapa na coxa nua de Eduardo, apertando-a com força antes de fazer o mesmo com a outra. Não satisfeito, ele foi mais além, adentrando o short de Eduardo com os dedos, roçando as pontas pelos quadris e virilha, e sentindo o corpo esquentar ainda mais ao tocá-lo entre as pernas superficialmente. Sentiu-se provocado pelo volume e afastou as mãos das coxas para levá-las até a bunda redonda e gostosa, acariciando com vontade e puxando o corpo alheio para que ficassem ainda mais colados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com aquele incentivo, foi natural para Kyungsoo ondular os quadris sensualmente sobre Baekhyun, que gemeu baixinho e o estimulou ainda mais com um tapa na bunda. O beijo se partiu mais uma vez e foi a vez de Eduardo abusar do pescoço bonito de Bernardo, não sendo tão delicado quanto ele ao chupar a pele com força, não se importando se deixaria marcas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gostando daquele lado mais bruto de Eduardo, o surfista apenas inclinou o pescoço para dar mais aceso e sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar a cada dorzinha causada pelas mordidas que recebia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Porra, Edu ― Bernardo murmurou com a voz falhada, sentindo-se duro e dolorido, mas sendo compensado pelo prazer que as reboladas lentas e obscenas de Eduardo lhe proporcionavam. Suas mãos brincaram com o cós do short dele e os dedos invadiram a cueca casualmente, marcando a pele macia com os toques fortes. ― Você é tão, tão, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> gostoso, puta merda...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun se afastou levemente para admirar a visão perfeita que era Kyungsoo com aquele olhar sério e irritado, que só possuía quando estava muito excitado, com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, rebolando com vontade no seu colo. Sem dúvida nenhuma, era a imagem mais linda e sexy que Bernardo tinha visto na vida, e melhor que aquilo só se estivesse sentindo aquelas reboladas intensas enquanto afundado nele, com as peles suadas e grudadas uma na outra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impaciente de tesão, Eduardo o puxou pelos cabelos para voltar a beijá-lo brevemente e olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos enquanto os paus sarravam duros um no outro, sentindo a roupa começar a incomodar no corpo. Queria dizer muitas coisas naquele momento, pois sentia coisas demais, mas era justamente isso que o impedia e deixava sua mente uma bagunça. Por isso, quando Baekhyun mordeu sua boca carinhosamente, diferente da forma com que o apertava, Kyungsoo se permitiu amolecer e a continuar os beijos e a fricção dos corpos, dedilhando o abdômen bonito e quente que estava exposto só para ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi quando perceberam que estavam indo </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span> além do limite ― com Eduardo praticamente quicando no colo de Bernardo, que espremia as nádegas macias entre os dedos e dentro do short ―, que relutantemente decidiram parar tudo que estavam fazendo, já que não estavam em um lugar seguro e confortável para saírem totalmente do controle e fazerem o que bem entendiam. Além disso, precisavam conversar também e isso foi devidamente lembrado quando o surfista retirou as mãos da bunda de Kyungsoo e as colocou em seu quadril, segurando-o firme e fazendo-o parar os movimentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Acho… acho que é melhor pararmos ― Baekhyun sussurrou contra vontade, soltando uma risadinha ofegante e não escondendo a felicidade e satisfação que sentia por ter beijado Kyungsoo outra vez, ainda mais ao vê-lo corar em seu colo, subitamente tímido. ― Não acho que seria a melhor das situações acabarmos sem roupa na beira da piscina do Jonathan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Não mesmo. ― Eduardo riu sem jeito, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado agora que haviam parado e fazendo menção de sair de cima de Bernardo, sendo impedido pelo aperto firme em sua cintura que implicitamente pedia que ficasse. ― Sem contar que… a gente precisa mesmo conversar ― falou, sentindo que estava sendo repetitivo, mas não tendo muita escolha a não ser trazer o assunto de volta à tona enquanto se acomodava melhor no colo alheio, de maneira que não ficasse desconfortável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em contrapartida, Baekhyun apenas assentiu e continuou olhando admirado para Kyungsoo, que riu tímido e não resistiu em beijá-lo de um jeito mais contido. Não podiam ficar adiando ainda mais a conversa que teriam, mas sentia que parte do problema estava resolvido porque estavam do jeito que queria há muito tempo e que tentou negar a todo custo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Te beijar é muito bom, sabia? ― Bernardo perguntou retórico, suspirando de satisfação e sorrindo pequeno enquanto apertava carinhosamente a cintura de Eduardo e sentia que não precisava mais reunir coragem nenhuma, pois o medo havia se dissipado tamanha a adrenalina que sentiu ao se envolver em um amasso com Kyungsoo. Pensando nisso, Baekhyun só foi sincero: ― Não tenho muito o que dizer, só que te quero. Te quero </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu também te quero muito, muito mesmo ― Kyungsoo respondeu sem hesitar, apreciando cada detalhe que compunha o rosto bonito de Baekhyun e fazendo um cafuné leve nos cabelos queimados de sol. ― Mas precisamos saber o quanto e </span>
  <em>
    <span>o que</span>
  </em>
  <span> queremos um do outro porque podemos ter sentimentos diferentes e… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Edu… É a primeira vez na vida que eu sinto algo assim ― Bernardo interrompeu gentilmente, impedindo-o de tirar conclusões precipitadas. ― Nunca ninguém mexeu comigo desse jeito. Eu gosto da sua voz, do seu cheiro… tudo sobre você me interessa, me agrada e me atrai ― continuou a dizer, se inclinando para se apoiar nos próprios braços enquanto sentia o carinho gostoso que Kyungsoo fazia no seu peito nu e quase cedia a vontade de fechar os olhos para apreciar devidamente. ― Seu sorriso é o mais lindo que já vi. Te acho um homem incrível e inteligente e sempre quero saber mais sobre você… Gosto seu jeitinho de falar, do seu humor, do jeito que você me pega… Eduardo, olha o que você fez comigo. ― Baekhyun voltou a enlaçar a cintura dele, olhando-o mais de perto. ― Não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu tô viciado em você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela declaração surpreendeu Eduardo, que nunca imaginou que Bernardo iria lhe dizer algo do tipo, e também o deixou muito mexido. Ele tentou conter o sorriso em vão e sentiu as orelhas esquentarem enquanto encarava Baekhyun, que o olhava expectante. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo novamente, mas se contentou em roçar a boca e o nariz no dele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― É incrível como tudo o que você diz me deixa com vontade de te beijar, sabia? ― Kyungsoo riu baixinho, se afastando minimamente para olhar Baekhyun apropriadamente. ― Parece um imã, algo que não consigo evitar de me atrair e querer ficar mais e mais perto. Juro… cê não sabe o quanto tentei ficar longe de você, de tentar colocar na minha cabeça que éramos apenas amigos… ― Mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo um pouco exposto ao admitir aquilo para si mesmo também. ― Achei que fosse só uma atração passageira, mas vi que estava errado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ainda bem que viu, então ― Bernardo confessou em um tom de alívio, rindo ao receber um tapa no ombro. ― Doeu pra cacete ficar longe de você desse jeito, sabia? ― o surfista falou sério, levando a destra para acariciar o rosto bonito de Kyungsoo e sorrindo sozinho ao pensar que era um grande sortudo por poder admirá-lo o quanto quisesse agora. ― Eu também pensei que fosse uma atração passageira, tanto que no começo só queria sua amizade mesmo, mas… Você me bagunçou inteiro e foi tão de repente…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Comigo também foi muito repentino, só que neguei porque éramos amigos e por mais que amizade colorida seja uma ótima saída… ― Eduardo hesitou em dizer, sentindo-se inseguro em pensar que o surfista talvez até quisesse ficar com ele, mas talvez não da mesma maneira que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>queria. Entretanto seus pensamentos foram afastados para longe quando Baekhyun o puxou pelo queixo e lhe fez olhar para ele, em um incentivo mudo para que continuasse. ― Não é isso que eu quero de você, Dinho. Não quero ser só seu amigo colorido ou algo do tipo. Eu quero mais que isso — declarou de uma vez, percebendo que um peso saiu de seu peito, principalmente ao olhar e notar que Bernardo lhe sorria com carinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E eu também, Edu. ― Baekhyun concordou e, sem resistir, beijou a boca de Kyungsoo apenas para sentir o gosto dele novamente, suspirando baixinho pelo abraço gostoso que ele deu. ― Estava com um puta medo de ter que lidar com o fato de que você não gostava de mim como eu gosto de você… Também estava errado e ainda bem. Eu quero ser muito mais que só um amigo pra você. Porra, eu te quero </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto</span>
  </em>
  <span>… — segredou perto do ouvido dele, sentindo o cheiro delicioso da pele e se afastando para olhá-lo nos olhos. — Só você e mais ninguém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo sorriu, tão bonito que Bernardo sentiu o coração disparar antes de puxá-lo para um novo beijo, mais lento, que descrevia o alívio que ambos sentiam agora que sabiam que tudo era recíproco. Kyungsoo se sentia flutuar, o monstro na sua cabeça que o impedia de se entregar se desfez, e agora se sentia leve, mesmo que seu corpo ainda queimasse de desejo. Baekhyun não estava diferente, sentia-se sensível e entregue diante daquela explosão de sentimentos, querendo mais e mais dele, e inevitavelmente idealizando encontros e momentos no futuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que se perdessem mais uma vez naquela vontade de terem um ao outro, foram interrompidos com a música da Smart TV aumentando consideravelmente, onde Péricles cantava “Tô Achando Que É Amor”, fazendo os dois se separarem aos risos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mas eles são foda, viu ― Bernardo foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa, rindo divertido da música que colocaram de forma milimetricamente planejada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― O melhor de tudo é terem colocado pagode como trilha sonora, né. ― Eduardo se recuperava da gargalhada que deu, sacudindo a camisa porque os beijos lhe deixaram muito quente, mesmo na beira da piscina onde o ar era mais fresco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Mas não é ruim, não, olha. ― Baekhyun chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo ao levantar o indicador para apontar o início da estrofe da música e cantar junto. ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não sei, não, hein. Mas acho que a minha boca e a sua tão se dando bem</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Ah, não, Dinho. ― Eduardo riu com vontade, se sentindo tímido e permitindo que Bernardo voltasse a puxá-lo e beijasse seu queixo enquanto também ria. ― Pelo amor de Deus…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Tem uma que é muito boa também. ― Bernardo começou a cantar um trecho de “Deixa eu te fazer feliz” de Thiaguinho; e Eduardo não se negou a ouvir, porque ele cantava bem e estava achando bonitinho demais em como ele estava claramente feliz. ― O que foi, hm? ― o surfista parou de cantar quando percebeu que era encarado de um jeito bonitinho demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Eu só quero saber a conclusão disso tudo. ― Kyungsoo deu de ombros ao responder, no fundo querendo entender que caminho seguiriam a partir dali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― A conclusão é que eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim e é isso que importa. ― Baekhyun sorriu largo, dando um cheiro caprichado no pescoço perfumado dele. ― É só o comecinho, Edu. Quero te conhecer melhor, sair com você, ensinar e aprender coisas novas com você, ter bons momentos contigo, ser somente seu… Eu quero fazer dar certo, só resta você aceitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduardo não tinha dúvidas do que queria e entender que Bernardo desejava a mesma coisa, com a mesma intensidade, fez com que ele não pensasse duas vezes antes de assentir com a cabeça e sorrir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Também quero muito fazer dar certo. ― Kyungsoo riu, nervoso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, sendo correspondido por Baekhyun. ― Não acho que preciso dizer mais... Eu aceito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― Você é incrível, sério. ― Bernardo sorriu e virou seu corpo em direção ao deck apenas para deitar Eduardo sobre o chão de madeira, ignorando os gritos bestas dos amigos, que sabia estarem espiando eles, sobre ter um quarto no segundo andar, caso os dois quisessem. ― Ainda vou cantar todos as músicas de todos os gêneros que combinarem com a gente… Mas tem um pagode que casa certinho, viu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― E qual seria? ― Kyungsoo perguntou, genuinamente curioso e encarando Baekhyun agora de baixo, sentindo o peso dele conforme ele se embrenhava entre as suas pernas e curtindo tê-lo tão perto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu te quero desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, já fiquei assim, apaixonadin</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Bernardo cantarolou no tom mais romântico que conseguia, fazendo Eduardo rir e puxá-lo para um beijo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto eles se beijavam sem negar nenhum sentimento que os envolvia a cada contato, silenciosamente transmitiam o desejo de fazer dar muito certo. Naquela noite, decidiram que apenas aproveitariam o que sentiam, sem nomear exatamente o que tinham, e isso não incomodou nenhum dos dois, já que independente de tudo, ficariam juntos e seriam mais do que amigos — coloridos ou não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coincidentemente “Apaixonadin” começou a tocar como uma espécie de trilha sonora e fez ambos rirem durante o beijo. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Bernardo cantou a música todinha no pé do ouvido de Eduardo, que incrivelmente se permitiu amolecer e desejou sentir aquilo com frequência. Com um sorriso no rosto Baekhyun prometeu que faria </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo</span>
  </em>
  <span> o que Kyungsoo quisesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se olhassem para trás, nunca imaginariam que uma tentativa engraçadinha de aproximação faria com que uma amizade encantadora surgisse, mexendo com ambos de um jeito novo, mas com um sentimento muito conhecido. Talvez tivesse acontecido no primeiro contato ou, talvez, nas trocas de sorrisos e olhares admirados, mas de repente sentiram amor… Eles não sabiam explicar, porém uma coisa era certa: agora estavam juntos e sabiam que aquela relação evoluiria para algo ainda melhor a cada dia. Olhar para o futuro e se permitir viver o que sentiam era a única coisa que importava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>